Alphabet recurrences
by Dr Madness
Summary: The Alphabet means a lot to Booth and Brennan. It captures every single romantic, hot, steamy and dirty moment between them. Please come and have a read. X's up and very M rated, children.
1. Attack in the alley

**I never knew learning the ABC could be so fun....**

**First time writing here, so please be gentle :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. **

**Attack in the alley**

A pleasant Autumn chill wafted over the empty streets of Washington, a welcome substitute to the severe buckets of rainfall the city had suffered through for a while now. The streets were empty and quiet among other places, the occasional happy drunk would stumble along the sidewalk, singing a content song of carousing slurs and unsteady hiccups, but otherwise, all was peaceful in the dark corners of D.C. Well, that was until...

"Booth!" An annoyed voice rung out of a nearby fire escape of a club, while the owner of the disgruntled sound struggled against their captor.

"Booth, release me now! I was doing just fine, until you ruined things!" Brennan once again tried to yank her arm free of her partner, Seeley Booth, who had a firm grip on it as he pulled her away from the bustling surroundings they had just left. Huffing as a response to her demanding bid, Booth steered her into a close by, abandoned alleyway, much to Brennan's distaste.

"If you do not relinquish your grip on me, I swear..." She needn't of continued, as Booth abruptly unfastened his hold on her arm and backed her against a wall. The narrowness of the alleyway meant that Booth could be pressed, flush against her with little effort. Brennan immediately felt the full impact of his hard body against her own.

"What are you doing, Booth?" She gulped uneasily, as her body began responding to the deliriously sweet friction on the the front of her pelvis. A brief moan escaped through her gritted teeth, the reaction making her sound weak and at mercy. She hated that.

"Bones, Bones, Bones...how did we end up in this situation?" His voice was deep and flirtatious, yet displayed no sign of sexual need and vulnerability. No. He was in charge. His strong build holding her in place was all he needed to make her squirm beneath his cocky prowess and raging hard on. Oh yeah. He was turned on, had been for hours just watching her put on that sultry smile, lean in suggestively and shake her you-know-whats up and down that pole. It had been wrong to enjoy her display of womanly skills in that stripper bar. Heck, they were supposed to be undercover for fucks sake. But still, he remained seated, entranced by her beautiful curves and toned bare legs, that seemed to go on forever as she curled them expertly around the tall metal perch. Her movements were tasteful and slow, making her look like she was performing an art piece of some sort, her enticing body like a fortress of elegance and perfection. Those flimsy pieces of cloth that she called underwear were the only thing that kept his sanity just below the meter.

Other men in the bar had tried it on with her, attempted to 'make friends' with the natural beauty before them. Booth was about a second away from getting his gun out and blowing their cover, when one man actually got up on stage and tried to grasp some sexiness for himself.

Brennan, ever so serenely, pushed him off and purred: "Now, now boys. You can look." She looked over at Booth who was trying to maintain a calm demeanor in front of the crowd of sex-starved men. "but you can't touch." She added with a wink and went back to her steamy extempore of heavenly dance.

He had almost come in his pants then. Because that's how it was between them. You could gaze all you want (albeit, when she wasn't looking) but when it came to touching the forbidden wonders of this mysterious temptress, only dreams could cut it in his all too over-reactive imagination. Watching her go through other losers all these years, had finally brought them to this point. Face to face in the middle of a darkened alley.

"You should know Booth, you brought us here." Brennan glared at the man who was creating the now unbelievable hot puddle of desire that showed evidence of arousal. Except she was more than that. Ever since their eyes had met from across the bar, she knew the effect she was having on him. The glazed over eyes and peeping tent in his trousers had been evidence enough to conclude he was on fire from her provocative positions on the pole. And it turned her on to no end.

She had always been attracted to Booth. Who couldn't be? What with his broad shoulders, exceptional physique and downright sexy smile- he was center to all of her most frequent fantasies.....no one could compare to him, and no one was him. Booth.

So now, in the coldness of the October night, things began to heat up between the two occupants of the alleyway.

His normally warm brown eyes were now a scorching charcoal, as he tilted closer so his breath was now caressing her ears.

"That's where you're wrong, Bones. I didn't bring us here..._we_ brought us here. 5 years of denying what should of happened has only left this even more _intensifying_....which brings me to only one conclusion." His breath tickled her, as he pulled her lobe gently into his mouth, savoring her unique taste of perfume and what could only be classed as _Bones_

"And what would that be?"

And that's when he lost it. He snaked his hand around her head and slammed her lips to his own, the final thread of control snapped. She retaliated quickly, gripping hold of the sides of his face and holding him down, as if frightened he would part from their hungry mouth exploration. His tongue darted out speedily to meet hers in a passionate duel for dominance. As moans and sighs of appreciation were exchanged amongst the two, Brennan's hands had other plans. Her impatient fingers weaved under his belt buckle and yanked it from their trouser holes. The sound of metal clanking and a zip going down was the last thing Booth heard before she gripped his straining manhood from it's confines.

"BONES." Booth hissed, before attacking the west side of her neck. Two could play at that game. Booth began sucking the milky white skin that lay along her clavicle, sensually swirling his tongue to ensure a love bite.

Brennan cried out and stroked the base of his length, admiring the hard thickness and height of his erection.

"You are very well endowed, Booth." She whispered sexily into ear, mirroring his actions and mapping out the east side of his neck. She bit down on a rather sensitive area, which jolted Booth to get more busy. And fast.

He began to pull at her camisole, ravenously consuming the exposed sweet skin that was revealed to him, all the while still holding her sandwiched between himself and the wall.

It was all Brennan could take, before pulling his head up to meet hers.

"Please Booth. I need you inside of me." Booth nodded and fastened their lips once more together. He began fiddling with his pants while Brennan worked on his shirt, her occupied hands skimmed down each well-defined muscle and pec. _Oh yes._

Once he had rid himself of his dress pants, Booth grabbed hold of her hips and yanked her soaked panties down from under her skirt. When no more barriers were left, Booth positioned himself at her awaiting entrance. He looked up into her eyes for any signs of doubt or regret. Everything he needed to see to confirm this encounter was shining through her brilliant, fuck me, blue fires of seduction. _Everything he ever wanted._

He cupped her ass, and slowly sunk her down onto his aching cock, the feeling so new and welcome, yet so familiar that in a sense, he felt he belonged there.

She gasped at the complete feeling of fullness, as inch by inch she pulled him in, reveling in the hardened power that was, Seeley Booth.

"Booth..." She sighed, as he began rocking gently in her, a pleasure so high that it heightened both their sexual appetites. If that was even possible.....

"You feel...oh god...so good." He panted along with her. Nothing felt better than being joined with her.

"So do...you...oh fuck, go faster Booth." He immediately complied, as the intense pressure began to climb higher and higher. It felt so good pounding into her fast, hard and now...oh..so very _deep._

She dug her fingernails in hard across Booth shoulder blades, marking her territory there, so that he knew she'd been there, riding his cock in a frenzy of passion and desire.

"Jesus Bones!" The slight pain from her nails threw him further up the edge of what was going to be the most mind-blowing orgasm he would ever experience.

Her peak was nearing, she could almost taste the overwhelming flood of sensation that was soon to rupture through her body.

"Oh..yes, _Boooothh.._ah, so close."

"I know baby, just hold on."

The contrast of Booth's smooth, warm skin against the cold, rough wall, sent waves of goodness straight to their conjoined bodies. She cried out again, this time she was hanging off the edge.

"Booth! Oh god..I'm gonna..."

"Let go Bones...I've got you." His words sent her over the borderline of no return.

"Oh God..BOOTH!" She screamed his name like a holy prayer, as the sharp twist of pleasure coursed through her trembling body, unraveling every single bundle of nerves into oblivion.

Booth continued to pound relentlessly into her as he felt his own sealed fate come up and hit his g-spot.

"BONES!" He chanted her name over and over again, this time with Brennan present at his climax. Yeah, nothing beats the real thing.

He emptied himself gratefully into the deep dimensions of heaven.

It took several moments for them to come down from their high, gasping for breath and with sweat slicked between their spent bodies.

Once Booth had recovered, he conjured up the energy to glide his fully satisfied member out of her heat. They both groaned at the slight movement, as Booth helped Bones down, onto the ground. She stumbled forwards, the ability to stand apparently not back yet. But he caught her, like he always did.

"So....." She began very shakily.

"Do you want to get out of here? You know, get some..um..coffee." He hoped that they hadn't made a mistake. He didn't think he could handle getting his heart broken again...

"That would be very nice." Brennan smiled reassuringly at him, before stroking her hands up his naked torso. "However, I'm not sure coffee is what I had in mind."

He grinned adoringly down at Brennan, before scooping up their clothing and kissing her mouth once more.

"We'd better get going then."

And so all was well again through the sleeping streets of the city, slumber on high agenda for most. All except for one couple who had 5 years of pent up sexual tension to catch up on.

* * *

**B is next according to the alphabet. Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are welcome :)**


	2. Busy in the bed

**Here's B....**

**This is a short one, but still chocked full of B/B love.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own BONES.**

**Enjoy! **

**Busy in the bed**

"Booth..." She sighed lazily as she felt his hand once again glide delicately up her thigh, stroking the soft skin that lay there, while his other massaged the side of her breast. It was like a sorta morning ritual now, waking up to Booth's scent wrapped around her, as well as his mischievous hands working their magic over her body.

Brennan guessed he was feeling a little promiscuous this morning, because instead of retracting his hands when she woke, he continued his sweet torture over to her other side, this time taking full advantage of his position and rubbing his impressive manhood against her ass. She smiled to herself. _Ready for more are we?_ She rolled over to face him for the first time of the day. His hair was disheveled, his eyes still had sleep in them and his early morning stubble was already appearing across the sides of his cheeks and chin. _Always a good look for him. He looks neat and sensible in his suits, but in this bed, with nothing on, he looks wild and sexy..._Just the way Brennan liked it.

Booth smiled when he came face to face with her once more. He had that cheeky grin on that made Brennan blush. He looked more boyish than man, yet his strong male appearance told exactly who he was.

"Good morning gorgeous." He referred to Brennan, who looked much natural without her hair done up and make up on. Just the way Booth liked it. Although he loved all her looks, this one was simply adorable. _So not the usual Dr Brennan._

"Morning. Is there something I can help you with?" She sorted his fingers and intertwined them together with her own. He grinned and leaned down to kiss her leisurely on the lips. _Saturdays were awesome. No disturbances, no cases. Just slow love making and long kisses with my partner. Bliss..._

"No I seemed to have it covered. Do you want me to stop?"

"No, no...just wanted to ask what cunning plan you had in store, to have your way with me." She nipped the side of his neck, the vibration of the low growl she received, rumbling off his neck.

"Haha, Bones, I could never have my way with you...you're hardly one to be submissive."

"Well I like to have _control_ over things. In fact..." Brennan climbed onto Booth's lap so she was straddling him. "How would you like to experience a woman on top for once?"

Booth's eyes twinkled excitedly, while his mouth curved into a wicked grin. _Men were always easy to please._

"Okay, _Dr Brennan..._be my guest." He raised both his arms behind his head, a cocky expression fixed across his handsome features.

Brennan, delighted that she now had the upper hand, began peppering his chest with little kisses and bites, marveling at the way his muscles tensed under her feather like touch. _Mmm...he smells wonderful. _She thought in a daze, as she inhaled the rich cologne mixed with his own delicious smell imprinted on his warm pecs, tasting and licking her way up to his mouth.

When she finally reached his face, Brennan found Booth's eyes closed, and an impish smile playing at his lips.

_I'll soon fix that._ The naughty idea danced across her face, as she quickly positioned herself and slid slowly down on his erected cock. She moaned at the immediate fullness he gave her.

No sooner had she done this that Booth's eyes shot open, a look of surprise and undisguised pleasure evident across his face.

"Jesus Bones!" He gasped out his shock, completely caught off guard at the delirious tightness of her already tight center.

"Did I surprise you, Booth?" She asked innocently, as her hips began rocking to a steady rhythm. Her breaths were becoming shorter with each stroke though, her need for speed racking her body like an adrenaline rush. _He's very good...even when I'm in control._

"Just..a..little bit, _oh god, so tight.._" Booth panted breathlessly. "But I like surprises..."

He grabbed her hips and began rocking faster, a mind blowing effect that made them both hiss out.

"....So do...I." Brennan flipped them over, so that Booth was on top again. "Make love to me Booth." It wasn't a question. She knew he would.

He pounded into with as much power as he could muster, showing her just exactly how much he loved her. And he did. With all his heart.

When they toppled over the edge, Brennan screamed his name out, sending Booth into a frenzy of violent spasms, the impact of his climax that intense.

When their high began to wear off, Booth rolled off her and settled at Brennan's side. They both wore a fully satisfied smile plastered across their sweaty faces. _Nothing like a good roll around to wake you up..._

"That was...."

"Yeah."

"I thought you said you wanted to be on top?" His dazed expression made her laugh. Suddenly the big FBI agent was completely out of touch of reality.

"Yeah well, I will admit that in some circumstances, I do find your alpha male, 'in charge' attitude quite stimulating..."

"Wait! Did _the_ Temperance Brennan, just say that she gets turned on, when I'm in control? Wow." He joked, while she hit his arm.

"I can take it back. And although I do not hide my desire for you to take the lead in here, I don't appreciate your controlling nature outside the bedroom..."

"I'm not controlling."

"Fine, but you can be very over-protective. Admit that."

"...Only because I don't want anything bad to happen to you. And with our line of work, that can be a serious problem."

She stared thoughtfully at him for a moment, almost contemplating what to say next.

"Okay, Booth. I will let you take care of me out there, not too much mind you, I can look after myself."

"...Yeah yeah..."

"-anyway, you can take care of me out there, within the permitted allowance, as long as I can take care of _you_ in here." She had that naughty glint in her eye again.

Looks like they were in for a busy weekend.....

* * *

**C up next. Tell me what you think, bad criticism and kind comments welcome x**


	3. Cocky on the couch

**Hello everyone :)**

**This is C written and ready, because I felt a little guilty for not posting sooner. Thank you to all the reviewers- let's face it, you're awesome- and VERY kind in reviews. -Dr M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**'Cocky' on the couch**

"Bones..._oh god!_" He tried to maneuver his body away from her, fighting hard in a losing battle to escape her tempting body. He failed miserably as she caught him on the edge of the couch and crawled onto Booth on all fours. He attempted to lift her off, realizing that she had anticipated that and placed a knee between his already throbbing thighs. He hissed inwardly, finding the little proximity betwixt them _very _stimulating indeed. _Just bad timing...._

"We can't do this here, Bones. It's the middle of the day, someone might see..." His words were caught in his throat as she grounded her sex against his own, sending all the right signals down to his very excited member. He cried out his approval, managing only a strangled grunt to define his pleasure.

He had his eyes closed when she finally got off him. He sighed. _Not sure whether he was relieved or disappointed to not have her sweet legs wrapped around his waist._

When his eyes opened, he found Brennan staring down at him, an amused expression caught on her curled lips.

"Maybe you're right Booth...someone might see." She went over to the door and grabbed the handle. _Oh thank god. Maybe he could get on with some work, after all, that's what the FBI provided him with an office with. To DO work...not your gorgeous partner._

Any hopes of her leaving were turned to ashes at that point, as the click of a lock snapped him out of his reveries. _Shit. _Was the only word he could think of as Brennan turned around with what could have only been the sexiest, most feline grin he had ever seen.

"So lets make this as quick as possible. Okay Booth?" Her seductive tone was like warm dripping honey, slowly oozing into his already drooling mouth. _Quick. _He could do quick. _In his office. _Let's send a little prayer up to God, in hope that the bureau has thick walls...

As Brennan began sashaying her hips towards Booth, he felt his mouth go dry and erection harden. _Just a woman. She's just a woman...._ Except she wasn't just a woman. She was his woman, and right now, she was asking him to take her right there, on the goddamn couch. _A couch that will be immediately preserved and bronzed after today._

"Booth..." She purred in a taunting way. She batted her eyelashes down at the straining man that lay awed on the couch below. She placed both hands beside his head, offering herself down to his hungry eyes. His pupils were dilated and almost black when he examined her heaving chest. _No fucking bra._ He could only lick his lips in parchment as his discovery, as well as his member, convinced him that a little stress relieving could be a good thing. _A little break never hurt anyone._

"What are you wearing under that skirt?" He asked huskily as he gripped her hips and pulled her down to his lap. She gasped in delight as his hands began to wonder past the forbidden zones.

"Ha, wouldn't you like to know?" She was playing with him. It turned him on even more to know that she was willing to get caught in this situation, if it meant that they could have a quick tumble on the couch. _They've already done it on her desk..._

"Yes, I would." He growled, as he began yanking down her skirt in a hurry to see what he most desired. He almost blew a fuse when her hands stilled his.

"It's evoking to see that you're keen to get me naked, Booth, however I must disappoint you" She leaned down so her mouth was just a whisper away from his ear. "...there's nothing on under this skirt."

If words could kill, Booth would have had a stroke then. He recovered quickly. "And you thought you'd just get away with that?" He licked the outline of her earlobe, receiving a dazed hum from Brennan, who was very much enjoying her new Booth toy mechanism.

"Ah....oh, yes." She breathed in exhilaration as his hands edged closer up her shirt, right up to the pointed peaks that had formed under his touch. "I-I thought I would pay you a visit....and didn't think their use would be necessary. Oh...Are you going to punish me?"

"Damn straight." He attacked her lips in uninhibited passion, quickly darting in his tongue out to meet hers in a fiery heat of want. She moaned and complied immediately, tilting her head to get better access to his delicious mouth. She just couldn't get enough. Twice that week they had ended up sweaty and gloriously naked in the back of the SUV. _He had the carpet burns to prove it._ And Bren had quite literally 'blown' Booth's socks off against the cold bathroom tiles the other day. _She had the sore knees to tend to afterwards. But boy, was it worth it..._

Brennan had removed both Booth's shirt and belt and was now working on the pants, when the dreaded sound of his beeping cell phone flooded the office.

"Fuck!" Booth grumbled loudly, when he reached for his phone on the coffee table.

"Booth." He said calmly, giving Brennan an apologetic look as she lay waiting to open her prize. She smiled, but it was the sort of wicked smile that could only mean one thing. _You're screwed._ Because hell if he didn't know it, her 'fuck me' smiles never ceased to send an involuntary shiver down his back.

"Hello Sir. No just doing the reports you sent." He was trying to maintain a calm conversation, all the while trying to shift his arousal away from her frisky fingers. He really didn't need sex noises traveling down the phone line to his boss.

"No, no. They'll be dddone....by morning." Booth stammered in his best professional voice. He could feel the zipper being lowered on his pants, just as it was his turn to speak.

"What? Oh yeah, that's fine" Brennan pulled his sanity in the shape of some now very tight trousers down his legs, taking time to 'accidentally' brush his fully alert cock. "good, well I look forward to tomorrow then. No problem at all. Bye Sir." He couldn't have hung up faster, when she reached inside and stroked him.

"Oh god Bones. Do you know how fucked I would've been if Cullen had heard us?" He panted, as he bucked hips into her grasping palms. She grinned and withdrew her hands, his disapproving grunt turning her on to no end.

"Not nearly as fucked as you're gonna be." His eyes widened and then gleamed with what could only be primal instinct. He flipped them over, so that a very aroused Brennan was underneath him. She squealed in surprise as he ripped open her shirt with one hand, while the other pealed her skirt down her smooth, mile-long legs. Well...she was right about the underwear thing. She lay face up, hair fanned out and completely naked under his raging body. _Oh baby._ He could have cried.

"Me fucked? Oh no....I believe that will be you" He dragged his pants and boxers all the way down, his almost combust cock hovering just an inch above her haven. "and you're gonna enjoy every" He kissed her lips. "single" kiss. "bit of it." he bit her lip and sank slowly into her, savoring every feeling and tremor he received from her deliriously aching body.

"OH! Fuck Booth!" Brennan cried hoarsely.

She gripped his strong shoulders while Booth automatically hit her g-spot. Not a single area of her insides was unsatisfied.

Since she had requested a fast number, Booth began the enjoyable task of making Dr Temperance Brennan scream out while he relentlessly hammered into her core, sending waves upon waves of warm trembles and spasms. She wondered whether her orgasm had been and gone, because although she felt the rising in belly begin to wrack against the delicious fucking, she was in so much pleasurable ecstasy that it was hard to tell what was up or down.

She could tell he was nearing his own fate, from his short gasps and quickening pace.

"OH god.....Booth, I think I'm gonna...." She didn't complete her sentence, because that's when she exploded into a million pieces.

"BOOTH!!" She cried and began to feel him shaking from the aftermaths of his own joyous peak.

"Jesus..Bones.." He breathed in disbelief, as the wondrous feeling of climax began to wear off.

"Mmm..." She snuggled against his beating chest, a fully satisfied smile plastered across her beautiful features. She was never letting Booth leave her bed again. Not unless it was for coffee or more condoms. It was unbelievable really. Never had she felt so amazing and sexy in all her life.

"That was amazing." He kissed the top of her head and shifted so that she was on top again. She hugged his body with as much strength as she could muster. Booth chuckled, the vibrations rumbling on his well defined torso.

"Ready for round 2 I see..." He grinned down at their tightly joined bodies. She felt incredible against bare flesh.

"Really?" She looked excitedly up at him, that wicked gleam back in her eyes. His eyes widened once again and he gulped. _She was up and ready again? Wow...he was a real lucky guy..._

* * *

**D is next :)**

**Reviews are welcome and very much wanted **


	4. Daring in the Doorway

**Hello. D is up and since you've all been nice, I've decided to add a twist in this one. When viewing stories, I found that the most popular ones appear to be Brennan and Booth, 'roughing it up' did I get that term correct? Apologies to any one who does NOT enjoy this sort of story.**

**M for strong language and scenes of a sexual nature (as if I would deliver anything less)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.**

**Daring in the Doorway**

They were almost toe to toe when she had calmly uttered that tiny inkling of a proposition. He had been nose to nose with her when he failed to listen to the strict warning sign on her side of the line. _Skew it. _He had said as he invaded her personal space and wandered past the sharp perimeters of his own heart-saving refuge. Enough was enough. The things they had said to each other within their blind hissing and passionate argument could not be taken back. Everything had gone silent. It had slipped out. _She had slipped up._ In the heat of the moment, she had finally taken it upon herself to acknowledge the obvious grey elephant in the room. Right between both her and her partner.

She didn't think about the consequences that would come after her little outburst. The only thing that had been circling in her mind while they battled it out in yet another conflict was how much she wanted to shut him up. How much she just wanted to close the distance between them and cover his mouth with her own. She wanted to taste the words of anguish that precipitated from his mouth, not hear them. She wanted him. Always.

_Booth closed the door behind him, warily following his partner down the hall of her apartment._

_She was pissed. No denying that fact...but she seemed to be taking it more out on him than the guy who had actually tried to start a fight with the FBI Agent. I mean, what the fuck was he supposed to do?! Take the punch and let the son of a bitch rub up against his partner??? I think not. He had shown exactly who was in charge and taken action, apparently, much to Brennan's displeasure. _

_She didn't ACTUALLY want to go out with that idiot, did she?! _

_Booth hadn't given her time to answer, he simply stated that she would not appreciate being around this particular guy's company. He had seen his kind roaming the streets, prying on helpless women with his sickly smile and disturbing presence. Not the sort he wanted his partner being with. Not that he wanted any guy to be drooling around Brennan..._

"_You show an excessive amount of protective behaviour Booth....some may say you're a little jealous."_

First move.

"_Me Jealous? Ha, I don't think so..."_

"_Well you seem to be very interested in my personal relationships. Do you wish to offer your input to whom I must date?"_

"_Bones, you can date whoever you want, just not the psychos, serial killers and pervs. And that guy had that sort of creepy vibe...."_

"_Did your gut tell you this, Booth?" She rolled her eyes and began making her way over to her bedroom, slipping her heels off while she walked. _

_She was beyond irritated by Booth's 'mark your territory tactic'. Now, she wasn't completely socially stunted to figure out that Booth was jealous when that other guy asked her out. He had shown him off and practically kicked the man's butt out of the picture. Brennan hadn't been interested in going out with the man, however she didn't need Booth telling her who she could and couldn't see. Not after he had drawn that stupid line and tempted her too many times to count. It wasn't fair to dangle something you really wanted right in front of you and then to yank it away and tease you with 'there's someone out there for everyone' and 'breaking laws of physics'. I mean, who does that?! _

_She really didn't need Booth playing the jealous boyfriend, when what she really wanted was her trusty partner.....who she would have tremendous sex with._

"_Yes. And do you know what else it said? That you need to be more careful about who you date." He stepped after her, shrugging his jacket off and placing it down. She stopped at the door and turned around. Her eyes were narrowed, a look of dismay and pure curiosity etched across her face._

"_So what you're saying is that I'm only allowed to date those who you approve of?" Now she was ticked off. What gave him the right to control her life? Just because she couldn't have him doesn't mean he could stop anyone else from having her. _

"_What? No, I just think-"_

"_You think that you have the authority to determine who is a suitable mate for dating me?" She snorted and took a step forward, there was nothing friendly about the way she was looking at him, a look of ire sewn into her crystal blue eyes. "If you're such an expert in this area, maybe you should be the one dating me, Booth, because as far as I'm concerned you're the one not doing a damn thing about me dating these men. It's YOUR problem here, not mine. So do something about it." The last bit was a whisper, chilling the room in an undeniable thick mist of tension._

Second move.

_Booth's eyes shot wide open at her abrupt declaration. Damn her honest opinion and freedom of speech._

_She had just basically, flat out told him that if wanted her, he would have to get up off his ass and do something about it, or else his 'little problem' might just send her over the edge._

_He stood gaping for a moment, unsure what to say in his answer. He wanted to choose his words wisely, yet he couldn't bring himself to actually verbalize his true feelings for the fiery woman who stood glaring at him._

_Her patience was wearing thin as she waited for any response. Her brain told her she had just made a huge mistake. The likelihood was measuring up to look like the complete opposite to what she had assumed. He was her partner. It was his job to protect her from criminals and bad men alike. It didn't mean there was a sexual or emotional attraction involved, it just meant that he cared for well being, that's all. It made her feel sick to the stomach waiting for his reply. _

_Her heart, on the other hand, was doing somersaults and congratulating her for taking the first couple of steps to what this five year relationship was climaxing to. She had taken the leap of faith, now it was his turn. His move._

_She had dared him, now for the truth... _

Your move.

Booth stepped forward and looked down into her eyes. They blinked with a furious anxious pool of blue flowing through them. He could see his reflection staring back at him. He looked nervous, even a little shy. _What a joke! An FBI Agent that was shy. Shameful...disgraceful even.  
_

He licked his dry lips and swallowed forcefully. _Enough was enough._

In less than a second, he had captured her lips in a passionate kiss. It was gentle, yet fast, sweet, yet furious and unbelievably sexual that it intoxicated their bodies. They were drunk on each other and both just wanted more.

He attacked the side of her neck, wildly nuzzling, kissing and nipping any sweet skin he could lay his lips on.

"Booth..." She breathed, clutching his shirt to pull him closer, while he worked on her blouse buttons. One by one, the buttons were undone, exposing the creamy skin that revealed to be much more softer than anything he had ever dreamed of. His eyes nearly popped out when he unveiled her top half completely to find her generous breasts encased in a silky black bra. He immediately went hard when he realized she had been sporting this particular piece of underwear under her shirt, the entire time they had been sat in the interrogation room. _Talking to the scum bag who asked her out. _At the memory of his beady eyes splayed all over his partner, Booth made an onrush to her gorgeous molds, sucking her already aroused peaks into his mouth through the dark material. She gasped as the immediate pleasure coursed erotically through her body, right down to her wet center. She scraped at his chest, ripping his own shirt from his torso so that his tanned pectorals were now on show to her hungry eyes. Buttons went flying to the floor as she slipped the remaining parts of the shirt from his muscular shoulders.

"Sorry." She panted, not the least bit sorry when biting the newly uncovered skin that tasted deliciously of cologne and Booth.

"Don't be." He flung the rest of her blouse off and began the wonderful job of taking her short black skirt from her smooth, long legs. He moaned at the thought of having them wrapped around his waist as he pumped into her, over and over again.

She beat him to the punch.

Before he could pull down that temptingly evil skirt of hers, Brennan shot down his legs and began frantically undoing the buckle on the belt and extracting the leather from his pants loops. Booth hissed at the contact as she yanked his trousers down and stroked him through his boxers.

"Bones."

She dragged his persistent underwear down and grabbed his aching member, the warmth from her hand almost unbearable to take. If he didn't do something, he would come straight in her hand, something which would not have a happy ending for everyone.

He snapped up her wrists with one strong hand and held them forcefully above her head. While he still had the chance, Booth, with the remaining hand he had, bunched Brennan's skirt down to reveal the slender long legs he had dreamed of. He ran his eyes ravenously over her body, his excited friend down stairs jumping to full erectness as he took in her pale, soft curves, flushed face and sparkling, dark blue orbs.

"Beautiful." He mumbled deliriously into her ear as he flicked open the clasp on her bra, the first time ever he had seen her naked breasts. "Absolutely beautiful."

Her pupils were dilated and she whimpered as Booth lovingly ran a finger along her neckline, down her clavicle, right over her almost painful tight nipple.

"Booth...please." She pleaded when his clever tongue swirled over the anatomy his finger had been pleasuring.

"Please, what?"

"Please. I want you inside of me."

That's all he needed to hear. He hooked his fingers inside of her panties and pulled them down her thighs, taking the time to brush the pads of his hands over her gloriously emollient skin. He could smell and feel the evident arousal that dampened her folds as he ventured into the forbidden area of a woman's sex.

She wasn't just a woman though. She was his partner, his friend, the love of his life.

His Bones.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted this." Booth's husky voice sent shivers down her spine.

Before she could say anything, Booth seized hold of Brennan's hips and positioned himself at her entrance, a silent communication going on between the two as he begged for entry.

"Yes." She breathed, and with that he impaled himself in her, filling her up like she had never been filled before.

"Fuck." She cried and braced herself against the door behind her. He began pumping into her, her softs sighs and hums soon turning into breathless pants of pleasure and ecstasy.

"Faster Booth. Fuck me hard..." She puffed quickly, desire at the point of no return in her trembling center.

He quickly complied as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and pounded into her. She moaned her approval and clawed lightly at his back. He let out a satisfied grunt and moved with a new determination. _Reach the goal. Make her come._

Sweat beaded down from his forehead and she instantly went out to lick the moisture that dripped down his cheek. He groaned and gripped her ass cheeks, motioning her higher in position and deepening the penetration.

"Booth!" She screamed at the new angle, absolutely flabbergasted by the amount of pleasure flowing through her.

As for Booth, he was in deep in the heavenly depths of Dr Temperance Brennan. And it felt A M A Z I N G.

The door was rattling against it's hinges now, and he was sure that the neighbors could hear their frantic love making through the walls, however at this time and moment he really couldn't have given a damn even if there was crowd of people watching. Nothing could have taken the edge off of their explosive intercourse.

"So....close." She bit down on his shoulder and continued to meet him stroke for stroke as slammed everything he had into oblivion.

"Let go...Bones."

At his submission, she let go, and boy did she let go. As everything was set off like a firecracker display, she felt the sharp spasms of an out of this world orgasm wrack her body.

"BOOTH!!!" She screamed as if she would spontaneously combust. Wave after wave of delectably thrilling pleasure managed to blind her for a short period.

She felt deliciously sated, even a little weak at the knees.

Booth followed her quickly, his near peak spilling over him until he saw stars flashing before his eyes. Unbelievable. Miraculous. Explosive. No words were enough to conjure up how he felt at that moment.

By the time both their breathing rates had gone down, it was impossible not to smile. In the heat of the moment, the two partners had literally attacked each other, up against a _door._ It was funny to think that two people who were so good at hiding their emotions had practically unraveled everything that five years of pent up sexual tension had over them. All the coiled up love and desire had finally lead up to this.

Booth's throaty chuckle rumbled between their chests and erupted Brennan's own laugh.

"Haha. Good to see you have irrepressible self-control."

"Well, only around you, Bones." He smiled and placed a kiss on her head. "I still can't believe I couldn't even make it to bed without doing you against a door."

She nuzzled her cheek against his own and smirked. "Mmm...at least I'll always have the memory of you taking me against my bedroom door. I'll never be able to walk through this doorway again without remembering." She grinned wickedly up at him, a feline look plastered across her face. He was immediately hard again.

"Wanna make some more memories? Perhaps _in_ the actual bedroom, this time."

"Sure." She laughed before he opened the door and shut it behind them. They had a busy night ahead of them.

Hopefully the neighbors would understand why the screaming had exceeded it's limit.

* * *

**Thew! That was hard work. E is next and I'm in the mood for some naughty '****E****mails', if you catch my drift :)**

**Reviews are very welcome :D**


	5. Entertaining in the email

**I was really happy about the response from the last chapter that I decided to post another now (boosting the ratings make the Angela within me squeal) I think we all have a little Ange inside of us, just waiting for B/B to get it on......**

**Well, until that happens, you can have this to feed the hunger instead :)**

**-Booth and Brennan are in an established relationship .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.**

**Entertaining in the Email**

Booth's office.

He was so bored it almost brought tears to his eyes. There was no case to be solved, no files to be signed, nothing to do other than waste the day away, staring out the window at the heavy storm that threatened to blunder down over the occupants of Washington. _Great...._

He almost wished (and he knew this sounded bad) that a murder would come up, meaning he was free to leave the increasingly tiresome confines of his square, plain office. _And see Bones._ Ah yes. To see his partner would be a treat in itself, however to actually get a call about a case would be a miracle. _Spending an hour in the SUV, arguing with his Bones sounded just about right now...._

_-ping-_

He had an email. It was like a blessing in disguise. He felt like a fool, eagerly swiveling in his chair to face his computer to check the newly arrived message. _From Dr Brennan...._

_Bones._

He smiled as he opened the email and sunk back in his chair.

_~Hey Booth, what are you up to? -Bones~_

He laughed at the casual question and pretended to think. _Haha, looks like he wasn't the only bored person today._

~_A little bored are we? I would have thought they'd lots of things to be doing in that big old place you call fun.~_

_-ping-_

_~While I do enjoy my work here, there are subsequently some moments of the day I wish to utilize other parts of my brain and spend my time doing something more stimulating, Booth. I'm not always working.~_

_~Okay, okay...I'm not doing anything. You would have thought that something would've come up, but murder's being stubborn these days.~_

_-ping-_

_~How can murder be stubborn? It's an aggressive act of violent stimuli, a purpose to which we can not exactly call stubborn Booth.~_

_~It was a joke Bones.~_

_-ping-_

_~Oh.~_

_~So anyway, what are you doing then?~_

* * *

Brennan's office.

_~So anyway, what are you doing then?~_

Brennan looked at the screen with consideration. She wasn't doing anything worth writing about, but the words that came to mind weren't very news commendable either. _Hmm. _An idea sparked in her head, it shimmered in her eyes and made a wicked gleam shine through like gemstones. _What was she doing? _Well she was not doing work for the next hour, she could tell you that.

_~I'm bored and terribly lonely Booth...~_

* * *

_~I'm bored and terribly lonely Booth...~_

He stared suspiciously at the email she had just sent him. _What was that supposed to mean? _He eyed the keyboard before composing his reply.

_~Why don't you occupy yourself with something?~_

He picked his words wisely. If she was playing a game with him, he would not be a willing competitor. She knew what it was like to toy with him at work, it got him all riled up, ready to bust down her office door and take her right there on her desk. It was how she entertained herself, but not this time. Nope, he would not cave, even if he had to slam his head against the wall and grit his teeth.

He was beyond satisfied by his impressive self-control that her next email took him like a tornado. He had been expecting it, yet it threw him into a turmoil of pure sexual frustration.

_-ping-_

_~Oh I am, but it doesn't feel as good when I do it.~_

His lips went dry as his fingers itched to touch the lettered keys in front of him. His mind whirled in a million possibilities of what she meant, and all of them ended with a very aroused Brennan touching herself while telling _him_ in explicit detail of how it felt. _Oh that was so wrong...but so damn hot._

He swallowed and closed his eyes. _Don't answer. Don't answer. Don't answer._

_-ping-_

_~Mmm...oh god, Booth. If only you were here.~_

"Jesus." He rasped, his lust drunken mind seemingly trying to pick his mouth off the desk, while his hand immediately went South to his aching bulge. _This was so unfair._

-_ping-_

_~Oh fuck Booth! This feels so incredibly good...~_

"Dammit!" He put his hand over his mouth and rubbed the stubbly surface in thwarting, horny agony. Curiosity soon got the better of him as he reached for the keyboard and typed.

~_What are you doing to yourself?~_

_-ping-_

_~Ooh...I'm doing all the pleasurable things I like. Except my fingers aren't as good as the real thing, of course.~_

His hips nearly bucked up from his chair, the erotic phrasing she had purposely crafted had gotten him all hot and bothered in his now uber-tight trouser pants. His aching bulge was begging to be released from it's cotton confinement, heavily drugged on the sweet imagination of his Bones pleasuring herself. He absentmindedly unzipped his trousers and placed his hand slightly inside, calming the straining member in a nursing manner. She really was killing him.

-_ping-_

The dreaded sound sent a jolt of excitement down to his crotch as he cradled his unsatisfied erection in hope of some relief. The air was thick from the heat coming out of his uncomfortable pants and his heavy breathing._She wasn't even here and was causing a minor meltdown in his office....in the middle of a rain storm?! Fuck, no._

~_Oh wow...should I add another finger? Because I would hate to disappoint you Booth by prolonging the release. Mmmm...I'm so tight and wet now just thinking about what you're going to do to me tonight. Oh god Booth, I want you so badly.~_

That last bit undid him a bit, as he grabbed his shaft fully and gave it one tight pump. He groaned as he pictured her in her chair, lazily bringing herself to a self inflicted orgasm. It was hot and _all so very graphic._ He wanted more though.

~_What are you doing now baby?~_

He waited a while and frowned. _Oh yeah, leave a guy hanging why don't you?? God, she was probably-_

_-ping-_

_~Oh fuck. I'm stroking my folds slowly, but pumping into myself quickly. And hard. I can't deepen the penetration though, I need your cock to do that. Mmm...but you're all the way over there at work...~_

She was taunting him. And he was falling for it.

By now, any concerns of his surroundings had evaporated through the heat of his relieving, and he was soon soaking up the intense feeling of his erection being taken care of. But he didn't want his hand. He wanted her sweet ass over here so he could show her just how you really seek ultimate gratification.

~_We could go for 'lunch' in about half hour.~_

_-ping-_

_~Not soon enough. I'm going to come, Booth, with or without you. I wish it was with you though, cause I want to see your face when you climax inside of me. I want to feel your amazing cock around me while I come down from yet another extraordinary orgasm. I want you. Now.~_

He actually whimpered as he tried to restrain himself from grabbing his car keys and hitting the road to the sexy scientist just less than a ten minutes away. _To fuck, or not to fuck? That was the frustrating question. _And right now he just wanted to fuck her until she couldn't recite all 206 bones of the body. _Knowing her though she'd still remember at least 100._

_-ping-_

_~I'm waiting.~_

_~Give me ten minutes.~_

_-ping-_

_~You have five x~_

Booth raced off from his chair, ignoring the looks he received from other agents as he jogged out of the Hoover building, faster than you could say....

"_I need to get a quicker vehicle."_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, it was fun to write. Next is F. Any ideas? I want to see what you come up with...make sure to leave your comments in reviews please.**

**Oh yeah and don't skip on the naughty details...;) Haha.**


	6. Favor in the field

**Hello, I've chosen two ideas and put them together... 'favor' from CSINaomi and 'field' from ScullyBones. So a huge clap for those who have been picked and those who submitted an idea anyway. I may choose yours next time :)**

**Whoever suggested the F word, you gave me lots of laughs you evil mastermind :) unfortunately I didn't use the actual word, however there will be plenty of 'it' in the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.**

**Favor in the field**

"Ugh...I have water in places which I thought were at least safe from the rain." Booth shrugged off his soaked jacket and threw it aside, letting it hit the floor with an audible 'slap'. It was raining bullets and where they had taken shelter from the storm was not in the least bit accommodating. A small cave on the outskirts of Seattle was hardly a good place to keep warm and dry from the relentless rainfall outside.

He looked over at Brennan, who seemed to be struggling to remove her dampened coat from her body.

"Well, we did encounter quite a lot of rain out there, Booth. It is possible to feel excess water in various areas of your body." She sighed as she failed to release her arms from the encased piece of clothing. Booth had to stifle a laugh at Brennan's drenched and pissy manner as her third attempt to wriggle free ended with an annoyed groan of disapproval.

"Would you like some help?" Booth roguishly grinned as her back stiffened and shoulders sunk in defeat. She turned around and her eyes narrowed irritatedly at the man in front of her. She didn't like to lose and right now she looked as if she may kill him if he dared to laugh at her helpless situation.

"I'm fully capable of removing my jacket, _Booth._ No thank you." She squirmed and began furiously attacking the sides of her jacket, tugging and pulling her way to a unpromising freedom. She felt two large hands land on her shoulders and halt her actions. She could feel herself being slowly turned around so that she was now looking straight at a pair of warm brown eyes.

"Here" Booth said as he gently removed her hands from the material. "let me."

She didn't argue with him, as she felt his skillful fingers mildly stroke the inside of her wrists, capturing it fully in his palm. She shuddered as she felt his warm breath circle around her neck as he swiftly pulled one arm from the confines of the coat sleeve. Her breath hitched when she felt the ghost of a finger swipe across her bare neck, sending a variety of shivers and chills down her back. It might have been the cold breeze that swept under neckline, but she couldn't be sure whether it was the weather making the goosebumps pucker up her back or the fact that Booth's close proximity was sending all the right signals down to her wet center. Wet from the rain? No, she was dubious of that entirely...

Before she knew it, he had freed her other arm from it's prison. One swift push and it was off of her shoulders and had joined Booth's on the floor.

"There, isn't that better." He whispered in to her ear and stepped away from her frozen body. She didn't know why, but the experience of Booth slowly taking her coat off had been unbelievably erotic to Brennan. It had been arousing to feel his warm breath in contrast with her cold skin. And it was undeniably sexual, the way his hands had striped her body almost bare from the top half. The only thing that prevented her from being topless was a dampened blouse that clung to her chest like it depended on it. Her bra did nothing to disguise the tight peaks that pointed through the transparent clothing, so Booth had a full view of how much his undressing had effected her. It had effected him too by the looks of it, his manhood now impressively hard on display for Brennan's ravenous eyes.

Both were visually stimulated by the other's appearance and Booth had to fight to take his eyes away from her heaving chest that had water droplets dripping slowly and seductively down the generous curves of her cleavage. He licked his lips and tore his eyes away, before he ended up tasting the delicious breasts on show only for him.

Her eyes were dark and glazed as she watched his eyes wander over her chest and up to meet her dilated pupils. For the first time ever, Brennan saw Booth's eyes change from a chestnut brown to an almost dark charcoal pool of lust and desire. Just for her and only her.

Her heartbeat picked up to a worrying tempo as she almost came in her panties at the look of hunger that flashed over his handsome face, a sexy predatory expression that made her throat dry and lick her parched lips.

"Thank you." She finally managed to croak out when his face lay centimeters from her own.

"Just doing you a favor..." His breath whispered lightly against her face as she closed her eyes in anticipation. Just one more inch as his mouth was hers.

"Perhaps I could return the favor sometime."

"That would be more than acceptable." He said before claiming her lips in a slow, sweet kiss. He immediately groaned at the contact and pulled her closer, capturing her tongue into his mouth and stroking it with his own. Her hands gripped his shirt and held onto him with as much force as she could conjure up.

Brennan moaned as he tugged her bottom lip between his teeth and bit it suggestively until she gasped into his mouth. The sensations he was giving her made her want him even more, responding to his rough kiss with a trick of her own. She broke the kiss and latched onto his neck, sucking it pleasurably and then biting it with an extra devilish smile. He growled his approval and caught her mouth in another searing kiss, preventing her from latching her clever mouth back onto his neck. She was disappointed that she didn't get to continue sampling his neck for his delicious flavor, however she was throughly pleased that their lips were joined again. For moments they toyed with each others mouths and clothes, taking moments to gasp and undo buttons that threatened to tear under Brennan's eager fingers. She wanted to feel his bare skin against her soft body, wanted to grasp hold of his firm hardness and wrap her legs around his strong waist.

Eventually she lost patience and just ripped his shirt open, immediately running her hands over his muscular torso in delight. He was well evolved as a male specie, strong arms, good upper body strength, not a lot of body hair on his top half (not that she minded, she liked his smooth chest planes). Seeley Booth was all man.

"Pants, Booth." She muttered against his chest, tasting and kissing the firm, damp skin there.

Booth seemed to understand what she said, however payed no attention to his own pants as he lifted her slightly to yank down her jeans concealing her long bare legs.

"Ugh...Mmm..I meant yours." Her frustration to uncover his most intimate part was quickly soothed as Booth pulled the denim from her legs and stroked her lovingly around her inner thighs. She panted and opened her legs willingly, giving him better access to her heated core and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"So wet..." He licked his lips and rubbed her through her panties, stimulating her ready center and pooling even more with arousal onto Booth's awaiting fingers. He tore the underwear from her legs and slipped a finger between her folds, sinking it deep inside of her. This erupted a gasp from Brennan and a moan from Booth, when he fingered her pleasurably up her tight walls.

"Oh...oh god Booth...I need...oh..." She breathed and hitched a leg up his waist and rode his fingers hard and fast. "I need you inside of me."

Booth removed his hand from her core and unbuckled his pants, dragging both his jeans and boxers down his legs. Before he could even kick off the underwear and pants at his ankles, Brennan had fastened her legs around his waist, trying to coax his staining member into her heat. He gripped her hips and stilled her actions, positioning her just right and looking her straight in the eyes.

"Consider the favor returned." He whispered and sunk her deeply down onto his tall cock. An almost primal, animal growl sounded in his throat, the feeling of her soft taut inner muscles squeezing him into ecstasy almost too much. She was lost for words. Nothing could describe the amazing pleasure that flexed her core and made her scream.

At first his strokes were slow, but as the sexual stimulation heightened, so did the need to go faster and achieve a powerful and urgent release.

Finding his position inefficient, Booth stepped out of his pants and backed Brennan against the wall, keeping their sweaty joined bodies connected. Having found better access, he began pounding into her with tremendous speed, an admirable sense of control and pleasure splintering the air with quenched moans and satisfied echoes.

Her hands almost slipped off his shoulders, when with one mighty thrust Booth sent her into a series of violent spasms, uncoiling the spring of her intense orgasm and sprawling her into a vision of red spots.

"BOOTH!" She screamed with all her might, exploding around him like a chain reaction.

Brennan urged him in quicker, trying to withdraw his release and give him the same mind-blowing satisfaction she had received.

She felt his body begin to shudder, signaling his climax and overwhelming dose of warm seed that filled her up completely. He moaned her name over and over again, resting his forehead against hers as the aftershocks of his release wore off. He was absolutely spent, but his body begged him to stay connected and pleasure her further.

When they had finally recovered from their excessive lovemaking, Brennan lifted her head and captured his lips in a sensual loving kiss. Booth returned it with just as much enthusiasm and sighed contently into her mouth.

When coming up for air, Booth had more than just a wicked smile plastered across his face as his eyes danced with mischief.

"Do you need any other favors being done, Bones?"

* * *

**G next....and Brennan and Booth want to play some 'games'. All we need is a location. Got any ideas??? :)**

**Reviews much appreciated :)**


	7. Games in a government building

**Thank you for all your awesome reviews, guys. G is for...**

**(High fives to EmmyMayy and Selene Illusinia- thank you so much)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

**Games In a Government Building**

To say that they were drunk was an understatement. To put it simply, they were pissed and to put it correctly, they were so out of their heads that Booth couldn't even hit a target at close range and Brennan couldn't remember where her nerve receptors were and how to use them when falling off a couch...

"Woah, are you okay, Bones?" Booth looked down at a dizzy Brennan as she lay on her back staring up at him.

"Yeah I'm fine. Haha, I fell off the couch." She laughed from her position on the floor. Booth's brow furrowed as he looked down at her with drunken eyes.

"Yeah you did. Took a pretty nasty fall in fact....are you sure you're okay?"

"Haha, yes I am completely intact, aren't I?" Brennan giggled at her own joke, her eyes sparkling with joy and foolishness as she shot him a blissful smile. She looked absolutely beautiful to Booth, adorable in fact, just laying there with not a care in the world. He doubted she even knew what she was saying, because not a single rational thought seemed to be functioning through her far from sober brain at that moment. And Booth was even hammered enough to voice his dangerous thoughts aloud...

"You're so cute." He whispered earnestly, but panicked immediately as her eyes widened in surprise. That didn't last long though.

"Thank you, Booth." She flashed an even broader smile at him before setting herself up from the floor and stumbling. Booth breathed a huge sigh of relief, however this motion was not long lived as his less than alert reaction to catch her kicked in. He launched up from the sofa and grabbed her arm, preventing her from visiting the floor again.

"I've got you." He heaved her towards him, drawing her square against his chest where she seemed very comfortable to be. Her hands had landed on his pectorals, while her head had found its way beside his neck.

He stopped breathing for a second, as her closeness was finally recognized in his alcohol intoxicated mind.

_She's drunk. And so are you._ Booth told himself when he felt Brennan smile against his pulse point and inhale his scent deeply from around his collar.

"You okay, Bones?" He asked nervously when she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him in closer.

"Mmm, I'm quite content Booth. You smell pleasantly enjoyable...are you wearing cologne?" She whispered against his ear making Booth shiver and very concerned for his bodily reaction.

"Uh, yeah..."

"Mm, very nice." She said before shifting herself to face him. Her eyes were dark and lustful, however displayed a relaxed glint of playfulness. Her smile was sincere and very delighted with how close they were standing to each other.

If she hadn't pulled away, Booth would've sworn he'd have kissed her.

"So Booth." She began rounding over to his desk to lean on it. "Got anything to do around here? You know, you still haven't taught me how to play....what was it....oh yes, strip poker. I assume it implies what's in the name, correct?" She grinned sexily at him while sitting fully on the desk. Booth gulped and didn't move position. He really didn't need to show his hard on off to the woman who had activated his now fully awake and erect member, did he now?

"Um..yeah...basically." He shuffled his feet and recited as many saints as he could remember to cool the heatwave in his pants.

"Well then" She hopped off the desk to retrieve the set of cards from his drawer. "how's about you show me then? I'm a quick learner."

She walked over to Booth and gestured for him to take a seat on the couch where he knelt. He was literally frozen in shock. _No way could he play strip poker with her. He knew it could end up with a naked Brennan in his office (especially if he played his cards right) and that would be SO inappropriate._

"Booth? Will you be joining me anytime soon?" He noticed the lazy way she was pronouncing her words, not the way a scientist would talk, because her vocabulary had actually _dumbed _down a little. Maybe games wasn't such a good suggestion. Maybe this whole thing wasn't a good idea at all, because what had started out as a small celebration drink for their latest case had now turned into some drunken, gambling strip tease. Yet he wasn't doing a damn thing to stop it.

"Uh, yeah." He cleared his throat and sat on the opposite side of the couch from Brennan, who was shuffling the cards and preparing to deal.

His mind was so foggy at the moment that he barely registered his name being called.

"What?"

"I said, would you like another drink, Booth?" That mischievous smile was back, tugging at her mouth while she mimicked an innocent face of sainthood. _Oh god. Did he really need another drink when she was looking at him like that? It was already as tempting as hell, did he really need to worsen the situation?_

"Sure."

_He was a dead man._

* * *

Once Booth had explained the rules and concept to Brennan, she quickly adapted to whole idea of playing for clothing instead of money. Being a recovering gambler, it was easier for Booth to bet and risk his winnings. He just prayed she got the better hand, because as soon as he got through her shoes, socks, jumper (even her necklace) there would be no other way to go. Top or skirt? Hmm, he liked both, but really didn't need them on the floor next to his own clothes.

It would be too torturous to overcome and eventually they'd find themselves in a sweaty heap in the middle of Booth's office. He was still contemplating whether that was a bad thing.

They were about twenty minutes into the game and Brennan was winning, much to Booth's relief. _Probably for the best._ He told himself. She had already claimed his shoes and tie and Booth had yet to win a single hand. She was good, but Booth still had full control of the game. Or at least he thought he had...

"Straight flush." He said with a smile, but watched as Brennan's brow furrowed and dropped her cards.

"You beat me. So what do you want for it?" She had feline eyes and a look of sexuality and frivolity written drawly across her face. _Wow, was it hot in there? If so, she should probably get that top off..._

"The socks please."

_You don't deserve a penis. _His brain taunted him as the highly besotted woman removed her socks and crossed her legs in front of her.

"Deal?"

"Sure."

It was his loss again as she came out the round with a full house.

"I want your shirt please." She smiled pleasantly and held out her hand for his article of clothing.

"What? Don't you want my belt or...socks?"

"Nope. I want the shirt."

"But it's only the fourth round. I was nice to you." He grumbled gently to himself while unbuttoning his shirt.

"Well, you have to play dirty to get what you want." He froze mid undress. _Did she just?_

"So here's an idea, Booth" She leaned in closer so that their faces were mere inches apart.

"don't be nice."

If it was possible to externally explode, Booth would have blown his top if he hadn't already taken it off for her delighted eyes to explore. The moment his shirt hit the floor, her eyes were on him, scouring over every taut, tanned muscle, every hard bicep, and her eyes were also keen about the area around his waist, where the smallest bit of dark hair came up from his midriff. Not in the least bit bashful for her obvious staring, Brennan licked her lips and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Very nice, Agent Booth."

He was in for a very long night.

* * *

"I fold." She said casually, laying back against the couch with her arms outstretched. She knew what she was doing, yet he was still avoiding the evidently pleasurable job of removing her shirt. He looked over her body. _Shoes, socks, necklace, jumper...._everything that held his control was gone. It was the shirt or nothing..._unless..._

"Stockings." His voiced squeaked in a much higher octave than he had expected.

She raised her eyebrow and began hitching up her short black skirt. Booth's eyes practically popped out of his skull at that moment, when she put her slender long leg onto the table and began to, at an agonizing pace, roll down her black stockings, each time revealing an inch of delicious pale skin. His mouth watered when she moved onto the next one, her slow, seductive manner almost killing him in one of the best ways possible.

"Round 5?" She asked huskily, smoothing her hands over the soft contours of her legs. He could only nod as she picked up the cards and dealt them again.

It was by round 6 that he knew he was in big trouble. She'd won his belt last round and was getting very close to his pants. The consequence of winning the hand had left him with one choice. Take or walk. And he didn't feel like he could do either to be honest. He _so _wanted her shirt off, yet he needed to stay in control. He didn't want their first time to be a quickie on the couch, he wanted to be sober and remember how he had made her scream his name.

"So what's it gonna be, Booth?" She grinned evilly as she knew his only option lay over her chest. _Wouldn't it be ashame if she'd forgotten to wear a bra that day...._

"I..uh..." He looked frantically for any piece of clothing left on her. _Skirt..._No. He needed to keep out of her pants.

"The shirt, please." He closed his eyes and held his breath. Maybe he could play the rest of the game with his eyes closed.

"Okay."

He heard the sound of buttons being undone and then the soft sound of material hitting the floor. His eyes were begging to be opened, almost painful to remain closed under the circumstances of a half naked Brennan.

"Booth. You showed me yours, so now..." Her words were like a melody in his head as he opened his eyes to see Brennan right beside him and shirtless. He almost had a heart attack. He couldn't stop the simultaneous gasp that left his mouth, accompanied by an immediate reaction down South. His eyes traveled over every inch of her beautiful torso, taking in every curve, every muscle....her breasts were the main attraction though. He just couldn't tear his eyes from the gorgeous molds encased in a black lacy bra that left nothing to the imagination. He could see her peaks sticking out from the sexy material, taunting him amongst the roundness and fullness of her chest.

He swallowed and dropped his cards, as if he'd been burnt by the very things that brought him his cruel, yet so wonderful fate. His mind wasn't working when he shifted closer to her body, his ready fingers just itching to explore the lovely skin that lay before him.

Her breath hitched when he moved his hand out, a slow gradually motion that made her wet through her panties. Not that she wasn't already soaking wet for this gorgeous man in front of her. When he finally made contact with her skin, it was like a firework display. Shivers soared through her body, chills set alight on her skin and desire rocketed to her center. She'd had enough.

In less time than it took to breath, Brennan jumped into Booth's lap and claimed his lips, pulling him in hard for a passionate, greedy kiss. Shocked at this surprise attack, Booth could only watch as Brennan slid down his legs and yanked his pants down, pulling them off completely before trying to remove his boxers. That's when his brain kicked in.

"Bones?!" He choked as she cupped his manhood and gave him a squeeze. "Bones, we..I....I don't think we should be doing this."

"Why not?" She didn't look up at him as she bit and licked her way up his chest, her hands going to her back to undo her bra clip. He stilled her hands and was met with questioning eyes from the woman nestled on his lap.

"Well for starters, we're drunk and as much as I regret saying this...." She kissed his mouth again. _No fucking way was he getting away now._

This time he would just have to shut it and suck it up. She was gonna fuck his brains out and he was going to enjoy every single minute of it.

Booth fought to maintain his control, however failed miserably when she removed her bra away from her generous cleavage. _Happy Birthday..._

Forgetting the 'just partner' crap for a sec, Booth latched onto her nipple, sucking it furiously and receiving a very appreciative cry from Brennan, who grabbed his head to pull him in further. Deciding that she was still wearing way too many clothes, Booth hooked his arms around her thighs and flipped them over so he was on top. She squealed and wriggled under his arms as he held himself just above her body. She desperately tried to arch her body up, seeking to feel skin to skin contact, when Booth gripped hold of her hips and slowly lowered her skirt down her ass. She gasped as the feeling off his rough hands turned her on to no end.

She was not one to be submissive, however she was more than willing to comply to his orders if it meant him touching her till she was absolutely sated. Booth payed special attention to her panties as he played with the soft satin between his fingers, gently lowering them over the curve of her hips so that his hungry eyes got to feast on the beautiful treat below him. He heard her whimper, knowing that she was more than ready for a full on Fuckmehard session, but he still wanted to research her body more, investigate her likes and loves, pleasure her with other parts of his body as well as his straining member.

"Booth.." She pleaded, almost ready to beg for what she wanted. And she wanted him bad, so bad that she could cry over the nights of overwhelming need for satisfaction she endured because of him.

"Don't rush this Bones..."

"I need you inside of me. Please, just-" He licked her entranced with a long leisurely taste, up her slit. She bucked off the couch up to his mouth, taking every single thing he had to offer.

"Oh fuck, Booth!" She grabbed his head and slammed his mouth into hers, reveling in the mixed flavor of herself and Booth together on his tongue. She wrapped her legs around his waist so that the sexes rubbed together, exciting both until they needed to feel it. They needed to join.

Taking one deep stroke, he buried himself fully inside her, savoring the feeling of her center contracting around him, tightening him and completely seducing him in further. As he rocked his hips against hers, she decided to pick up the pace to an extreme pleasurable level, delighting in the way he immediately caught on and began pumping into her like his life depended on it.

"Oh my GOD!" She groaned and sucked his neck to voice the irresistible pressure building in her heat. She could feel herself succumbing to the emotions his beautiful strokes pounded her with, each time she felt him reach her good spot, each time it felt unbelievable and orgasmic. Except, her release was to be explosive compared to the amazing splinters of pleasure he was providing her right now.

"Fuck." Booth muttered as he felt himself nearing closer and closer...he found another good spot and decided to run all the way with it. He pounded at least three more times before she quaked around him, signaling Booth it was time to let go and fall with her. And fall they did, deep into the ecstasy filled land of beauty and overpowering tremors of pleasure

The perfect price to pay when you've gotten everything you've ever wanted by the end of it. Perhaps there was more than just hearts and clubs on the cards after all.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the little strip tease...H next and things are getting a little 'heated'. Am I right? Press the review button and find out :) **


	8. Heating up in the hot tub

**Sorry about the wait- you wouldn't believe the course work I've had to endure as a consequence to studying **_**Business and finance**_**...err, thank God it's the holidays. One week off- plenty of time to relax and write an obscene amount of chapters. By Friday, I want to have least reached 'K' on the alphabet. So sit back, kick your shoes off and relax with 'H'. **

** Idea from Lunar Penguin...**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Bones.**

**Heating up in the hot tub**

"Does your back feel any better, Booth?" Brennan's voice took on a worried undertone, as she lovingly rubbed Booth's lower torso, nurturing his sore muscles and taking care of his wounded spinal cord. She was taking full responsibility for Booth's back injury, massaging his vertebral bodies and treating his extensor muscles with intensive time and didn't feel like a chore to her though, she was more than willing to help Booth feel better, and if that meant _rubbing_ and _stroking _all of the taut, firm muscles that flexed along his midriff, well then, who was she to deny her hunky, well structured partner of that luxury? She certainly wasn't going to deny herself of it, because although it felt as though she was using him for her own sexual desire (she wanted nothing more than to rub her body up against his) this act of making Booth groan in pleasure was strictly for healing purposes only. Well, that's what she told herself...although, her hands seemed to be glued to one certain part of his anatomy. The strong curve along his spine where his ass lay centimetres below and all so _very _smooth. Her fingers itched to continue further South, however she would not allow that self-indulgence, as it was all about Booth now. His therapeutic recovery was her main priority now.

"Ah...yeah. Much better, thanks Bones. Mmm...you didn't have to do this, you know."

Booth lay contented on his stomach, loving the feel of Brennan's magic fingers working wonders on his back. It hurt like hell on the front (the tent in his pants was hardly accommodating when a sexy scientist sat just inches above his ass) but other than that, his back felt okay after a few deep tissue massages from Brennan, however Booth didn't think it would hurt by allowing a few extra minutes of this glorious and delicious activity to be prolonged. After all, he was only a man, and when a beautiful woman offers her assistance to provide him overwhelming gratification, he was all for an hour long treatment session, courtesy of Dr Temperance Brennan.

"Well I thought it was necessary, considering the day you've tolerated today. I'm really sorry you got hurt, Booth." Her hands kneaded the skin around his shoulder blades, drawing an appreciative moan from Booth who literally had to dig his nails into the hotel bed below him in order to survive through the torturous stimulation that sent excited signals right down to his straining cock. He restrained himself from flipping them over so that he could return the pleasure and 'stroke' her good spots.

"Don't worry about it, Bones. I'm fine...just a little bruised is all." Brennan winced as he said 'bruised' when she remembered the way he rolled off that car bonnet and clouted the road below, the hit and run obviously meant for Booth, making her feel sick to the stomach. If the car had been exceeding the limit, Booth could have suffered far worse than a few cuts and bruises. She couldn't bare to imagine what could've happened if the car hit had gone to plan...would he still be with her? She shuddered as all the conclusions in her head led to the same answer. No. He'd be hooked up to some life support machine, far away from where Brennan could reach him. She'd almost lost him with the surgery a few months back and then two years ago after getting shot by that stalker. Her heart just couldn't take much more pain, so she was making extra precautions to make sure no bone in his body was harmed.

They had gone undercover three days before and were sharing the hotel room, so not to raise the suspicion that they were indeed, law enforcement. Today had clarified that the cover story was known and that someone was out to get them. The gang members had tried to eliminate Booth, so that he did not pose a threat to their drug warehouse. Their target was clear and Booth had just been lucky enough to escape without serious injury. He had refused medical help, meaning that a trip to the hospital was not in order, despite Brennan's concerned protests of how he should be checked out. That's kinda what had got them in the position they were in, now. He had complained that he did not like hospitals and said that if he needed a doctor, then Brennan would more than qualify for the job. He trusted her enough to let her treat his back. And right now, he was horny enough to feel as though his manhood might implode.

"That should do it, Bones. Thanks for that, I really needed it." Booth immediately felt the loss as she shifted away from his lower back and onto the bed next to him. He turned his head and smiled at her, his eyes full of gratefulness and something else Brennan couldn't identify.

"No problem. Do you need anything else?"

"Na, I'm good. Just need to-" He attempted to raise himself up on his forearms. His muscles were still a little weak though, so he just fell onto his stomach again. "Ugh. I guess I'm camping here then."

Brennan's brow furrowed at Booth's inability to move from the bed. _He must still be in pain._ She flinched at the thought of him suffering from so much strain.

"Here" She helped him sit up and rubbed his back again. "there's a hot tub on the deck outside. It will decompress some of your weaker muscles and provide at least some relief." She gave him a compassionate half smile before helping him stand and guiding him to the screen doors and onto the deck. After preparing everything and warming the tub, Brennan stepped back and passed him a towel.

"Everything is ready and I have modified the temperature so your muscles can adjust to the bath salts I put in." Booth looked at her as if she was the best thing on this very Earth. How could anyone say she was a heartless woman, when she was using her heart like it was the most natural thing in the world for her? He pulled her in for a hug, wrapping his arms around her and holding her so close to his chest that he wasn't sure she could breathe. She seemed surprised by this spontaneous action, but quickly settled into the tight embrace with welcome arms. She sighed and smiled against his neck.

"Your welcome." She whispered and felt him chuckle against her. They stayed like that for a couple more seconds until Booth went to go kiss her on the cheek. He hadn't planned on doing it, but it felt so appropriate for that moment, that he couldn't fight the overwhelming urge to show her how much she meant to him.

That's when things got serious.

As he lent in to place a quick, chaste kiss upon her cheek, it seemed that due to her unawareness, Brennan's head turned at the exact moment his lips were about to hit her skin.

It hit skin alright, just around the lip area instead.

You could say it was a direct collision, as both of them got the surprise of their lives as their lips made contact. They both stood still. Booth's eyes widened as the tingly feeling between their touching lips sent shivers down his spine. He was kissing Brennan. And she was kissing back.

Apparently she found this type of kiss completely acceptable and decidedly began puling him in closer, loving and relishing the wonderful friction between their connected bodies. Booth was still in shock though and almost had a stroke when he felt Brennan's eager tongue dart out, begging for entrance inside his mouth. He complied and allowed the sweet taste of Brennan to intoxicate his senses and invade his mouth. And it felt oh so very _good..._

He could feel her hands traveling up his front, curving around his lapels and then raking through his hair. If her little sighs and whimpers were anything to go by, then it sounded as though she was deeply enjoying their little spur of the moment kiss.

There was kissing, nipping, nibbing, licking and best of all, there was no lack of passion nor restraint in that moment. And as they parted for some much needed air, there was no awkwardness or questioning looks as to why they did share a kiss. It'd all felt right.

Booth peppered her neck with kisses, savoring every moan that escaped her beautiful mouth.

It must have been around the time where Booth's shirt hit the floor that he felt her navigating him towards the tub. He felt his belt being unbuckled expertly, while his pants found a way down to his ankles. He immediately went to undo her own shirt, but was disappointed when she stepped out of his reach and knelt down to take his socks and trousers off his feet.

Booth was now standing clad in only his boxers, when Brennan came back up from the floor to plant a searing kiss on his lips. He groaned inwardly and wrapped her closer into the embrace, keen on removing Brennan's clothing from the equation also.

"Mmm, Booth..."

She took one last leisurely nip before distancing herself from Booth's grasp.

"Bones?" He was seriously confused by how the recent turn of events had played out, however he was simply dumbfounded at how their heated make out session (and removal of clothing in his case) was ending.

"You need to relax your muscles, Booth. Get in the tub and I'll be out in a second." Her voice was breathless yet stern as she sashayed through the sliding doors and into the bedroom.

He stared after her for a second, wondering what exactly was going on. Nonetheless, he got into the tub and waited.

Booth noticed almost instantly how soothing the water was for his aches and pains and soon settled back into the side of tub. It felt pleasantly nice and relaxing, which he expected was probably the salts doing their work on his muscles.

He almost didn't hear her come back out again, however when he did look up, he found he was no longer capable of forming a coherent sentence.

There Brennan stood, in probably one of the most sexiest bikinis, he had ever seen. His mouth went dry as he surveyed the tiny bits of dark red material that covered the middle of her breasts, however showed plenty of cleavage and bare parts around her chest. Her lower midriff was concealed behind the bottom half of the bikini, designed to cover her sex, however he doubted whether there was much fabric around the ass. He groaned as he saw the long, ivory legs that stood confidently by the door and gulped as she strode with all the charm of a woman over to his desirable form.

She said nothing as she sunk down into the tub opposite him, her darkened blue eyes never leaving his as she slowly watched him hungrily take in her appearance.

He felt frozen in time as she brushed her foot slowly up his inner thigh, lightly brushing against the hard bulge that poked from it's confines. The water was working wonders on his member, so her foot was just adding to the stimulation and warmth he now felt deliciously caressing between his thighs. He groaned as her foot pushed harder and he felt a new sort of need take over his body. It was almost primal, how much he wanted her to touch him and how much he _needed _to pleasure her.

He growled and slowly made his way over to her, making sure to keep full eye contact with her dangerously lustful eyes.

When he was finally next to her, he allowed himself to take a gaze down at her wet body, drinking in her flushed complexion and licking his lips as he watch her arms stretch behind her, droplets of water temptingly dripping downwards.

In less than a second he captured her lips, enthralled that she responded instantly and kissed him with as much exuberance as he gave out. Their first lip locking had been sweet, endearing and gentle...and now it was furious, urgent and indescribably arousing.

Booth began untying her bikini top, fiddling with the bow behind her neck and flinging it over her head. His breath hitched as he took in her pink peaks and stifled a moan as she placed his hand over a breast. He retaliated and began fondling both until they were so tight she thought she was going to come just by the feel of his rough hands. She bucked her hips against his as he licked and bit gently into the sweets molds of her chest.

Brennan yanked his damp boxers down and threw them over the side with 'slap'. He had untied the strings of her bikini panties and was gripping the round globes of her ass and slamming her sex against his. She hissed and wrapped her legs around his waist, the bubbling heat of the water only heightening their excitement as he entered her deeply in one swift move.

She moaned breathlessly and sucked his neck, encouraging him to move faster and hit harder. Booth grunted and grabbed her hips, pulling his cock slowly out of her and quickly pounding into her, hard and reckless. He filled her delightfully and met her for every single thrust and cry.

She was close and Booth was going at an admirable speed, the impact of their love making splashing water over the sides, rocking into her furiously and causing ripples in the water. Booth hit a particularly sensitive spot which caused her to scream and dig nails into his back.

"Right there, Booth." She groaned as he changed their current position so that he was holding her just above the surface with him bending down and repeatedly impaling himself into her g-spot. She hung her head back, her lips parted and panted quickly as Booth enjoyably pounded into her one last time before watching her come apart in his arms.

"BOOTH!" Her scream was muffled by Booth's mouth claiming hers, this small gesture causing her to splinter even harder into a deep dimension of pleasure. Booth soon followed and gave into the consuming pressure that let loose deep inside her core. He groaned her name loudly. It was intense and almost violent as he continued to pump into her until both came down from their high.

Looks like Booth did get some relief from the hot tub after all.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. **

**I is next- you need to use your 'Imagination' for this, guys ;)**

**Reviews are very welcome.**


	9. Imagining in the interrogation

**Here's I, ladies and gents :)**

**Imagining in the interrogation **

She couldn't help it.

She shouldn't have been doing it.

But there she was, opposite some scumbag murderer while her partner let loose with probably one of the most dangerous and threatening countenances she had ever seen on him. And she was daydreaming.

It was wrong in ways that it should have been kept for private situations only, where it should have been acceptable to have some erotic fantasy, however the fact that it was her partner who had provoked and starred in her lustful imaginative scenario did not come as a surprise to Brennan. He was literally the only person who Brennan frequently fantasized about regularly, having her favorite escapades written down on her computer while the minor ones served as her visual pleasure aid for those nights where she needed relief and didn't want any other man but her partner to offer her such stimulation.

This particular fantasy she had during Booth's long rant and aggressive interrogation was definitely one for her file, however could probably give her pleasure for nights to come, as she predicted the intensity of the orgasm would satisfy her like no amateur sex could. It was, of course, not as good as having the real Booth, however it would do until she could conjure up the courage to tell Booth how she felt about him.

They had been interrogating their suspect for about twenty minutes, asking the man multiple questions about his whereabouts on the night of the murder, his relationship to the victim and basic queries as to why they and found the weapon used to kill the poor woman they'd uncovered, in his house. All the evidence pointed to him, yet he was saying nothing.

"Tell us why you killed her, Frank. And don't give us any of that crap about not knowing anything about her murder. You were engaged to be married...and what? She cheated? She choked and changed her mind? Tell us." Booth's voice had changed dramatically since the beginning of the interrogation. He was now fuming, raising his voice and leering over the son of bitch who sat with a smug smirk etched across his weaselly features. Brennan thought about hitting him herself, but sustained such an act since they wanted their answer today.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The man shot them a sickly grin and leaned back in chair with his arms folded.

Booth snapped. Walking over to the suspects side of the table, Booth got right up in the man's face, angrily shoving his chair away from the furniture before staring down at the piece of shit who looked alarmed at Booth's sudden change in approach.

"Either you tell us what you know, or I'll _make _you."

That got Brennan's attention. She had seen Booth get up in a suspects grill before, she had seen him hit a guy straight up in his head, but she had never seen this before. The raw fury that radiated off his body could be felt right across the room, smoldering in a pit of ire so intense that Brennan could almost taste the level of heat from Booth's frightening she wasn't frightened.

She could feel a familiar moisture pool between her legs as a streak of arousal shot through her body. Watching him stalk that man, his powerful attired body standing boldly with authority, his strong jaw working and tensing as he gritted his teeth, but most of all, his eyes. The normally calm eyes that puddled like a chocolate pool of warmth were now dangerously edging to an out of control inflammation of blazed charcoal and fiery wisps of a corrupted man. It should have scared her, seeing her partner practically flipping his lid, but it strangely had the opposite effect.

It turned her on like it shouldn't have. It made her gasp as the desire to be wedged between Booth and table became an absolutely must have, as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat, watching Booth threaten the cowardly man sat down.

"Tell me what you know!" Booth growled and flared his nostrils in impatience. Brennan imagined him scorning over her like that, his not so gentle touch making her pant in anticipation as Booth would pull her up from the table and _make _her give him an answer.

"_I have nothing to say, Agent Booth." Brennan smiled seductively up at the angry man who had a deathly grip on her hips. She shuddered as he glared down at her with sexy grin of his own. It wasn't the sort you used when trying to attract a woman to bed, it was the kind you reserved when you had dark thoughts running through your mind. A plan of action was being conducted in his clever head, the slow formations of a glint in his eyes as he leaned down and whispered darkly in her ear._

"_I think you'll change you're mind when you're screaming for my mercy, Miss Brennan." He roughly clasped his large hands on either side of her body, flipping her over so that she lay vulnerable on the cold, metal table below him. It hurt a little when landing, however it only heightened her excitement as his eyes ravished over her body hungrily, a predator look on his handsome face._

_He began slowly to edge closer up to the table, pulling her hips roughly to the end so that he stood between her legs as they dangled off the steel metal. She looked at him incredulously as he tightened his grip on soft legs and yanked her black skirt down her waist, exposing her pantie covered core to his ravenous eyes. She moaned as his hands for the first time, gently stroked against her thighs, slowly massaging the pale skin that lay there before rubbing his thumb against the soaked fabric of her underwear. _

"_Agent Booth." She gasped as he bent down and sucked the skin on her inner thigh, sensually swirling his tongue and biting until it left a mark. It felt amazing, almost orgasmic as trailed eager kisses up to her dripping center. She almost came right there as licked her right through her panties, but then stopped. She groaned in frustration. Looking up to his lustful eyes, they displayed no sign of remorse for teasing her almost throbbing sex. He was determined to get an answer out of her sweet mouth...so he was torturing her till she talked._

"_Are you sure you have nothing to tell me?" His voice was husky and lethally tempting as he once again pressed a thumb to her slit, this time tending to it in a circular motion._

"_Ah...oh god, no." She refused to let this arrogant man get the better of her, even if he did have his head between her legs...oh God he was good._

"_Have it your way then." He seethed tauntingly before ripping her underwear from her body and diving a finger straight inside of her._

_She gasped in surprise and his finger immediately found her g-spot and made her scream._

"_Oh God!" She panted and tried to ride his finger, however was weighed down by the strength of his hand pushing her down. "Bastard.." _

_He laughed and pumped his finger in harder, adding another one to increase the pressure she felt building inside. She thrashed on the table, completely helpless to the dominant position and hold he had over her._

"_Doesn't feel nice to be cheated, eh Miss Brennan?" He continued to tease her, slowing his fingers down and giving her a long leisurely lick between her thighs before increasing pace of his earlier ministrations. She had been close to the edge several times, unable to come as his fingers took the pleasure away and calmed her down from the powerful orgasm she desperately tried to seek._

"_Oh fuck! Please..oh god, please."_

_She tried to buck her hips closer to his hand as he once again took her high away. He recognized the forceful intentions of her body as they attempted to pull his fingers in further and removed his fingers completely._

_She almost screamed in sexual frustration, as she could almost taste the unbelievable release when he ceased his glorious finger fucking and stepped away from the table._

"_Only people who show and tell get what they want." He had a devilish smirk engraved in his features, which was very provocative, yet she wanted to wipe the smug grin off his face._

"_Oh, I'll show." She shot him another sultry smile before slowly unbuttoning her blouse and dropping it to the floor. He stood wide eyed as she began unclasping the back of her bra and held it in place of her generous breasts. He had been so enraptured by her little strip show that as he excitedly anticipated the show of her mouth watering molds, he was disappointed by her sudden bra encasement as she hid her chest from his bulging eyes.  
_

_He growled and moved over to her body, attempting to remove the offending piece of garment himself, however she moved from his grasp and slid up the table, mirroring the self satisfied look he had been previously wearing before._

"_Off." He barked, trying to coax her back to edge of the table, where his fingers itched to feel and pleasure her beautiful body. _

"_No." She answered defiantly and maneuvered her position so that her legs were open for his eyes to witness and drool over, while her hands clutched the remaining material around her breasts. _

_He glared at her disapprovingly. He had never had a suspect talk to him like that. It enraged him, yet turned him on so badly it hurt not to have his cock deep inside her._

"_I give you what you want, if you give me what I want." She purred at him enticingly, edging herself closer up the table just to back up her negotiation. He immediately took her new position as an opportunity and gently pulled her body the rest of the way up the table. Their sexes now rubbed together, his impressive erection hitting her core like a dream as she moaned against his neck and pulled him in closer. _

"_So hows about it, Agent Booth?" She nipped his ear playfully and relished as she felt the deep rumble of a growl echo through his chest._

_Within seconds he had her in his arms, kissing her hard and passionately as he ripped the piece of clothing covering her aroused peaks from her hands and slammed his bulge against her hips._

_She cried out in sheer ecstasy, the feeling of his rough hands fondling her breasts, absolutely incredible. He bit and kissed his way down her neck, heaving her body up his waist and encouraging her to wrap her legs around him._

_She began ripping at the buttons of his shirt, frantically wanting to feel skin to skin contact. He helped by removing his belt and buckle, the sound of metal clanking against the floor and breathless pants filling the room._

_He grabbed her ass and squeezed it experimentally, receiving a feline moan from his captive, urging him to continue what he was doing._

_By the time his pants and boxers were off, she was already trying to get him inside of her, clamping her thighs around his waist and tempting him with her hot, wet core. He groaned and placed her onto the table, positioning himself at her entrance before sliding into her easily. She made a noise deep within her throat, something between a sigh and a pleasurable moan. It drove him wild._

_Gripping onto her hips, he hammered into her with tremendous speed, not caring who was viewing their little show through the two way mirrors. Nothing could have stopped him from going crazy inside of her..._

"_Oh god...yes, oh yes!" She threw her arms around the strong agent's neck and rode him to the quick pace rhythm he was going at. It was hard, urgent and the penetration was deliciously deep._

_She was just about to climax her first orgasm, when he stopped abruptly. Before she could curse this unacceptable behavior (she would goddamn kill him if he stopped right now) he had her flipped over so that her firm rear was on offer to his hardened cock. He instantly rejoined their bodies, much to the relief and satisfaction of the woman who now was face down on a cold steel table, having the most amazing and exciting things done behind her. The contrast of the icy metal beneath her front half and the heat of his large member between her slick walls was the best combination she could have hoped for. Her nipples felt the temperature of the table and became tightly formed peaks, while she burned internally in a sexual combustion. _

"_So...last chance to tell me. Ah...what do you know about the victim?" He panted casually behind her, his body smacking into her ass as he increased the tempo._

"_I...have nothing...to say." She bit her lip and clutched the table in an effort to stay up right. She was so close to a powerful release that she hardly expected the sharp minimal hit to her ass. He had slapped her but._

"_Agent Booth!" She backed herself fully against his manhood, obviously aroused by the playful slap to the ass he had initiated, but aggravated that he thought he could get what he wanted during such an intimate activity.  
_

"_No pain, no gain, baby. Now are you sure you don't know anything?"  
_

"_Shut up and fuck me." Her moan turned into another squeal as he spanked her rear once more. He had slowed their pace to a tortuously lazy speed. Just as she had reached her goal, he had taken it away._

"_Fine! My boss...she asked me to hide her weapon for her at my house...I didn't fucking know she'd killed someone! It just- oh god...YES!" The FBI Agent pounded furiously into her, rewarding the gorgeous woman for her not so tight lipped information._

"_Good girl..." _

_He was so close to what could have been potentially, the best release he would ever achieve._

_One more pound and she'd be his._

"_Oh fuck! Yes! Oh YES!"_

"Bones?" Her partner looked down at her concernedly, his eyes a tranquil brown again. "Are you okay? You look a bit dazed..."

Her eyes had been glazed over and her cheeks were flushed. She looked up at him and blinked.

"Yes of course. I'm just a little tired is all." She took the time to notice that another FBI Agent had joined them and was now arresting the man who had apparently confessed everything. She'd missed that much? Wow, that fantasy had been intense...

"Well...we've got the guy. God that was hard...I'm sorry you had to see me like that, Bones. It's just...I couldn't stand that guy getting the better of me, you know? And seeing him walking away free...I just needed to get an answer from him-"

"I know, Booth. And don't worry about the behavior you conducted during the interrogation. I understand how important it is to nab the suspect." She smiled and rubbed his thigh.

Booth took this as a reassuring sign and smiled gratefully back at her.

"Thanks, Bones."

If only he knew the implications behind that gesture...all the sexual need that burned inside of her, yearning to feel the special connection between intercourse that Booth had told her so much about.

Sometimes you just have to go all out to get the answers you need. And until she came clean to Booth, Brennan would have to settle on the fantasies alone.

_Though this particular one might just have to be acted out some day..._

* * *

**I need to go have a smoke...Bearing in mind I'm not a smoker, although it seems appropriate to have after this steamy scene :)  
**

**Any ideas for J? I'd love to hear them... **


	10. Jostled in the jam

**J...I promised I'd get to K by Friday- so you lucky people get one today ****AND**** tonight! Yay?**

**Idea from sparra-music, thank you for the title :)**

**Jostled in the Jam**

"Bones...what are you doing?!" A sound that resembled pretty much a squeak, shot out of the FBI Agent's mouth before he could stop it. He didn't even recognize the involuntary noise that had escaped his throat, until he looked down to the sight below him. Then he knew all too very well what that sound was...

"Bones!" He did it again and tried to maneuver his hips as far away from her talented hands as possible.

"What? It's not like anybody can see us, Booth." She smiled naughtily across at him before continuing to stroke him through his pants. He groaned as her ministrations made it almost painful for him to be sitting down.

"Now is not the time, nor place, Bones." He hissed through gritted teeth, while she toyed with the material covering his tightly compacted bulge. She could see the discomfort on his face and decided to make things easier for him. With a playful glint in her eye, Brennan began discreetly lowering the zipper leading to his most erogenous zone.

Booth's eyes lunged open.

"_Bonesss."_ He whispered pleadingly, as her hand made blissful contact with his rock hard manhood. "Please, Bones...we're..._ah, oh god..._I'm driving."

She gave him one strong pump before brushing her hand _slowly _up his shaft. She could be very sadistic when she wanted to be.

"You are driving, correct, however that doesn't mean we can't _enjoy _ourselves to pass the time. And it doesn't look like we will be proceeding anywhere, anytime soon." Brennan indicated to the gradually moving traffic that was bustling outside on the road. They had been unfortunate to get caught up in the jam after returning from their trip to the crime scene, nevertheless it looked as if Brennan was making the best of the time spent waiting for cars to drive past.

"You're going to kill me, Bones. Do you have to do that while I- _oh fuck!"_ He bucked into the hand stroking him and let out a frustrated grunt. He knew how much shit they'd get into if caught in this situation, but it seemed Brennan was willing to take the chance of crashing the car _and _getting their heads chewed off by FBI officials.

"Well it pleases me to see you react to my hand fondling. It's both gratifying to watch, and as I'm sure you're aware, receive as well, however I am more concerned about taking care of your needs right now. Perhaps you could return the favor tonight..." She added with a sultry grin and gripped him harder. Booth groaned and tried to catch his breath as her words and touch sent a bolt of arousal straight through his body. He lent his head back against the head rest of his seat and enjoyed the tingling sensations that centered in his happy cock.

"Oh...do more than return it...I'll make it so you can't walk straight for a week..." He gasped and clutched the steering wheel until his knuckles were white from the iron grip he had on it.

"Mmm, you talk a lot, but I can assure you, you're only prolonging the release of your orgasm Booth." She breathed sexily, before biting down on his lobe and swirling her tongue along the outer shell of his ear. Booth moaned and turned his head to give her a deep kiss on her lips.

He was fast approaching his climax, but wanted nothing more than to let her hand ride him all day long.

"Just let go, Booth...I want to see you come hard."

That's all it took before he unraveled in her hand and unloaded his fill. He let out a strangled cry of ecstasy as he felt her give him one last firm tug to his shaft and let the pleasure course through his body.

He was truly in heaven, panting her name over and over again while she beamed down, very satisfied with the results of the hand job.

"Did you enjoy that, Booth?" She purred seductively and kissed the sated man that lay slumped in his seat.

"You could say that. Jeez, give a guy some warning before you...you know." He was trying to scold her, however he couldn't help the grateful look that crossed his face as he lovingly stroked her hair behind her ear. "Thanks for that, Bones. That was the best hand job I've ever had...but if you ever do it again, while we're at work and I'm driving, I'll make you pay. Understand?"

"Yes, I do understand. Will you be making me _pay _tonight at mine? Because I feel it would be appropriate considering what a bad girl I've been..."

That last bit made his ears prick up. He gave her an incredulous side look. God, if she kept talking like that, he might just say heck to it, park in some non-designated area and return the favor right there and then.

"You better believe it, so keep your hands to yourself for now, or else I might just have to pull up and punish you right now."

Hearing her breath hitch, Booth smiled to himself and turned left at the junction, where he'd be safely back at the lab away from her excited grasp.

He was in for some night if it meant telling Brennan off in one of the greatest ways imaginable....

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this little taster...I may write a companion piece to this one so Brennan can have her favor returned. It's up to you though :) **

**Reviews would make my day...xD**


	11. Kinks in the karate lesson

**K is from sparra-music again- Sorry to everyone who gave me those awesome ideas, but I really liked the thought of Brennan using some of her moves on Booth...karate speaking, of course -wink- :D**

**And to makes things even better...B/B are in an established relationship- so all hands on! Literally...**

**Disclaimer: This is very annoying.....Bones...I do not own. Never have, never will.  
**

**Kinks in the karate lesson**

"If you're not going to participate in this lesson and take this serious, Booth, then maybe I should just go." Brennan crossed her arms and glared irritably at the man sitting down on the floor. All he'd done was smirk and make jokes all the way through, something which she'd been fine with if it hadn't been Booth who had insisted on her teaching him some of karate 'tricks and kicks' as he so called it she knew. It had excited her that he had a general interest in something she did and was more than willing to take him through some of the steps of karate and martial arts.

She was dubious now thinking she'd taken on the right decision of letting him do his little childish fumbling around. Maybe she'd taken on too much...

"Aw, come on Bones. I was just joking around-"

"Yes and that's all very well and good, however you are disrupting the proceedings of me attempting to teach you some of the things I learned in martial arts. And let me remind you who's idea it was as well..." She shot him an exasperated look and rubbed her forehead in frustration.

Booth felt guilty for once again, wasting her time and patience. He really could be an ass sometimes, even when he didn't know it.

"Okay teacher, what's on the agenda then?" Booth jumped up from the floor and gave her his best charm smile and apologetic look. Brennan sighed and turned to take her jacket off to begin. She was wearing a black camisole and joggers, with her hair tied up in a pony tail. Obviously she'd worn the practical clothing in which to wear for exercise, however Booth's view was more fixated on the areas of bare skin that were not covered on her body. Damn, she looked good in just about anything...

He had to stifle a groan as she bent down to pick up an exercise mat, her top riding up and exposing the soft, pale skin that lay just inches from his body. He wanted to go over and touch her but knew she would not approve as she had scolded him a number of times for trying to be 'affectionate' with her while trying to instruct the lesson. He really didn't need a pissed off Brennan, who already had a black belt in martial arts, kicking his ass because he 'couldn't control his 'male urges'.

"Right, so we'll start with the basic stances and work our way up from there." She lay the mat down on his living room floor and stepped onto it accordingly. "This is called a ready stance" She moved her foot to the right, so that her feet were a shoulders width apart. Her knees were bent slightly, while her hands clasped lightly together in front of her. Her shoulders were squared and she took the readied position. "this allows you to begin the lesson as the gesture to be ready indicates you are prepared to continue." Booth copied her actions and assumed his position. When Brennan seemed satisfied with this, she stepped into a new one.

"This is the forward stance. Your sensei will tell which of the appropriate 'left' or 'right' stances will be curricular that day, however we will proceed with the left." She took her left leg straightforward to the length of two shoulder lengths. She kept her right leg straight and maneuvered her arms out as if to punch someone. "This is a deep stance and if executed properly it's hard for your opponent to pull you off balance. You got it Booth?" Brennan looked over at Booth who was attempting to copy her experienced posture and messed up his footing.

"I think so...this right?" He got his arms the wrong way round. She smiled and moved in behind him.

"Not quite, however you are performing well for a beginner. Here." She placed her hands on his forearms and moved them out into the correct position. Booth took in the time to enjoy the feeling of her hands gripping the muscles that decided to tense right there and then under her touch. She was always so soft on the outside, yet stern too. He wondered how that was possible while she shifted away from him and began going into another stance.

"Are you enjoying this lesson on martial arts?" She asked casually, while making a larger space between her legs and resuming her previous ministration.

"Yeah it's kinda fun. You're a great teacher, Bones, but when do we get to the good stuff, like chopping wood with our hands?"

"I assume you mean the knifehand strike. You need to learn the basics before we move onto the big things, Booth. There is of course an art to incising objects with the sheer strength of a person's hand, you must be experienced to possess such skill."

"And pain?" He was trying to copy her next stance without instruction, moving his leg out and placing his arms correctly in front of him.

"Presuming you endure quite a hard impact from the object itself, then yes, it would be quite painful."

"Oh...maybe I should learn to walk before I run then." Booth winced as he imagined the pain as well as the embarrassment of Brennan witnessing his failed attempt of using force against wood, resulting in a hand injury. That would cause a rift in his pride.

"I don't know what that means." He chuckled as he saw the plain look of bemusement across her face. It was cute the way her brows knitted together and her eyes came alive with the curiosity to learn something new.

"It's like baby steps, Bones. A child can't start running before he learns how to balance on his feet, just like a person can't start chopping up wood with their bare hands without learning how to kick and stand right."

"Oh...that is quite an adroit observation. I understand how you must require the use of proportion and balance before you able to continue your path of acquisition. Very good, Booth."

Booth grinned proudly to himself. She may not have said the actual words, however she had pretty much just called him smart. _Ego stroke or what..._

"Just getting in good with the teacher. Bones, can we do the kicks now and the..um..."

"Self defense mechanisms?"

"Yeah that..."

"Well, I guess we could skip to the more ambitious stances, if you feel you can handle going up against someone of my expertise." She raised her brow and began to limber up.

"Modest much? Yeah I think I can handle it...if you go easy on me. Beginner remember." Booth grinned cheekily at her before stretching his legs. He felt he needed to warm up if he was going to get his ass handed to him by a super hot scientist/karate teacher. There could have been a fantasy to go along with this situation, though he decided not to think about it. He wouldn't live it down if Brennan thought that he got turned on by being dominated by woman.

For a while they just practiced the fundamental kicks and moves of karate. The front kick was the easiest to master as it only took one forward kick to defend yourself from your opponent, as well the side kick and back kick. Booth's interest went further than kicks though, as he stealthy sneaked a look at Brennan's cleavage and ass as she bent down and did a kick in the air, on a few occasions. She was very skilled in martial arts and Booth repeatedly found himself in awe of her brilliant knowledge of this particular form of combat.

"And that was a reverse side kick." Brennan said as her breathing returned to normal.

"Wow, Bones. You're really amazing at this stuff...could you show me that kick you did earlier with your foot going down?"

"Oh..you mean this?" Brennan positioned herself and before he could react, Booth found himself face up on the mat. It dawned on him that he had literally just been kicked downwards and flipped onto his back. It didn't hurt much, just the landing which left him a little dazed and hurt.

He stared up at Brennan who wore a self satisfied smile across her face and placed her foot at Booth's throat, not enough to hurt him but enough pressure to let him know who was boss. "That's called an axe kick, which indeed implies what's said in the name."

"Smart ass." He mumbled as he tried to lift himself off the mat. Brennan's foot wasn't budging though and kept him firmly in place.

"I thought you said you could handle all this..." Brennan grinned down at him with a playful edge to her taunt. Booth glared up at her and grabbed her foot.

"Release my foot, Booth, or I will kick your ass, big time."

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

Booth returned her devilish grin from earlier and gripped tighter, much to the dismay and struggle of Brennan. His sharp sniper reflexes were kicking in and he was in no mood to be messed around.

In as quick as a flash, Booth had yanked Brennan down by her foot, taking away her balance and allowing her the firm landing of ending up on top of him. Booth seemed very pleased with this particular position...

"Got any more moves?" Booth looked up at her face which lay only inches away from his own. Brennan glared at him and tried to wriggle from his grasp, which he immediately deflected as Booth rolled the two of them over so that he was on top.

Smugness was the only thing Brennan simply couldn't stand to take, and right now Booth was crossing over so many barriers that she thought she may snap. Except she didn't.

Instead of that raging feeling of wanting to hit someone until you wiped the contented smirk off their goddamn face, Brennan felt something else bubbling deep inside of her.

The way Booth's body covered hers, like a huge, iron shield was absolutely sensational, as she felt the beginnings of arousal shoot through her like a fireworks display in her stomach, crackling with desire and burning with the flames of need. She looked up at him with darkened eyes and with that familiar look on her face.

"Looks like the tables have turned, eh Bones?"

"Yes...it seems you have me right where you want." Booth ceased his triumphant celebration of finally prevailing over Brennan and stared down at the woman below his body. Her pupils were glassy, while her cheeks were flushed from the shallow breathing she was making from under him. It took him about half a second before he realized what was happening.

She was turned on by their close proximity and was now as horny as hell because of it.

Booth's eyes widened and he swallowed. He both relished and dreaded that look, because whenever she wore it, it either meant she wanted _it_ bad, or she had a plan up her sleeves to make him pay. He so badly didn't need the latter right now.

"Are you okay, Bones? You look-" Before he could finish, Brennan had claimed his lips and was now kissing him hard and roughly against his mouth. Booth groaned in surprise as she bit down on his lip and pulled him firmly on top of her, taking hold of his shirt and lunging his body downwards so her body lay deliciously between the soft mat and Booth's taut muscular frame. She moaned her delight and continued to fasten her mouth heavenly on to his, right until the need for oxygen was almost unbearable.

"Bones!" Booth gasped as she flipped them over so she once again had the upper hand of their battle for dominance. She clawed her nails up his shirt before pulling it over his head in heated flurry of blinding lust. She hungrily attacked his chest with kisses, licks and nips, reveling the masculine taste of her lover and partner while setting to work on his pants. He groaned as her feline touch made him rock hard through his boxers and caused mild tremors to travel through his body. Allowing her to take the lead, Booth began removing Brennan's clothing and flinging it to the other end of the his apartment.

It wasn't long before they were both naked and Brennan was trailing eager kisses up Booth's throat, waiting for the spectacular moment where he would dive into her and unleash all of the pleasurable, feel good sensations inside of her.

She swirled her tongue over his adam's apple, before kissing her way up to his ear.

"Do you want me to get things started, or are you going to fuck me hard like I like it, Booth?" Her sinfully, dirty sentence sent chills down his spine. Without hesitation, Booth grabbed her hips and positioned her over his fully erect member. Giving into her deliriously tight heat, he sunk her deeply down his shaft, allowing his cock to stretch and fill her in more ways you'd think possible.

"Booth!" She cried as he instantly began pounding into with a furious vengeance. Forget slow and gentle, Booth was on a mission to give this beautiful woman the pleasure she deserved and craved for.

Rocking into quickly and almost lethally, he gathered up her thighs and placed her onto the floor, never breaking the sweet contact of their bodies pumping against each other in sync. Her breathing was becoming labored and far too shallow for a coherent sentence to be shouted out, so instead she breathlessly screamed out his name and curse words as her fast approaching climax was nearing the edge.

"Oh fuck...Booth, I'm close."

"That's it, baby. Just keep going." He panted and lunged deeper and harder into her g-spot, resulting in a scream and the beginning of an orgasm. Feeling her come beneath him erupted a new sense of determination, making him want to see her hit her release harder. Penetrating her center at a new angle, Booth stroked into her until she was completely shattered underneath his firm body.

"BOOTH!" Her cry echoed through the room while Booth's own release subsided and made him almost collapse on top of her.

He kissed her shoulder lovingly before turning onto his side and clutching their sweaty bodies close together. They laid there for several moments, staring up at the ceiling with knowing smiles engraved deeply in their faces.

It was moments like that that you really appreciate the true skill of martial arts...

* * *

**L next- hope you enjoyed :)**


	12. Lust in the lift

**So we're coming up to...L? Hmm, many good ideas...However, I've decided to be a **_**little **_**different tonight. There will be **_**antics **_**which may involve **_**sexual situations, **_**but here's the kicker: Clothes stay on.**

**That's all I'm saying.**

**Thanks to smackedfan454 for suggesting elevator (yes I know it begins with E) nonetheless I've used the same concept, just changed the word.**

**P.S: Yes lift means elevator :)**

**Lust in the lift**

He pulled the lever without a moments hesitation. The entire space they stood in came to a screeching halt and left them suspended in the air of the elevator shaft. A few seconds of metal clanking and valves turning soon ceased for the time being as everything went quiet in the small compact structure of the lift.

Booth turned his body slowly towards Brennan, who'd had a momentary relapse right before watching the little emergency stop scene unfold. She was left speechless after that.

The way he had responded to her last sentence and taken control of the situation, had her full attention on offer, the sounds of the elevator's spontaneous stop causing her to regret her previous words dearly.

"What did you say?" His voice had undertaken a dangerous low, reminding her of how perilous Booth could be when riled up to a certain degree. She wasn't scared of his change in behavior, it was Booth they were taking about here, he would never intentionally hurt Brennan, however she had grown weary of how presumptuous and elicit her insult had been. She had got the reaction she had been hoping for, just not expecting. She had provoked him to this stage in the game and now it seemed to be backfiring on her gravely.

"I-I...Booth I didn't mean to say it. Of course I fully well know you can fully satisfy a woman, you and I both know how capable you are in exceeding in that." She meant it as well. Since beginning a romantic relationship, Booth had more than proven himself worthy of being an unbelievable lover.

Right now, staring him straight in the eye, Brennan was mentally kicking herself for suggesting such a thing:

"_On the subject of sex, Booth, I am at a loss as to why you feel uncomfortable with the idea of experimenting with various types of stimulation and the view of role play." Brennan followed him into the elevator and pressed the button to her floor. It was late in the evening and after the heated discussion of sex, subsequently solving their latest case of the death of a male stripper, Booth sincerely hoped he'd heard the last of her questions and queries._

"_I'm not completely opposed to the them, Bones, I just don't like taking about them with you." _

_Brennan stood with an insulted scowl embedded into her features. Even after she'd seen him naked, orally pleasured him and felt him pound heavenly inside of her, he still didn't feel at ease enough to talk about the matters of sex with her?!_

_Perhaps he wasn't a prude, but he still needed to get over his skittishness with discoursing the manners of what they did in the bedroom. She could understand why he chose not to be open with her at work about this sort of thing, but in private, when they were less than 20 feet away from her apartment? That pissed her off. If he couldn't trust her with this information, then who could he trust?_

"_You know what Booth, I've just about had it with your prim and uneasy fashion around the topic of sex with me. I'm your partner for god sake! We work together, sleep together, hell we fuck each other day and night, however you still feel discomfited about addressing intercourse with me?! What do you not trust me enough with the knowledge of what could essentially be what makes you human, or are you more inhabited with the insecurities that you may not be able to satisfy a woman?!"_

_Brennan immediately wished she could have taken it back..._

"Really? Cause it sounds to me that you and I differ on that particular opinion. Can I not satisfy that hard to please body and brain of yours, Bones?" His voice was calm, but Brennan knew better than to think he was completely mellow inside and not actually on the edge of total hysteria.

"What I said, Booth, I didn't mean it. I was being irrational and not thinking accurately. Even you say things you don't mean when enraged or provoked." She defended and backed herself up against the lifts wall, quietly cursing her brain for uttering those simple, but morally wrong words.

"Yeah I do, but you sounded so_ sincere _saying it...leads me to believe you need convincing of this fact," He lent closely into her ear, his whole body surrounding hers and setting Brennan completely alight with lust. "maybe I need to prove once more to you, that not only can I satisfy you," His hand slipped under her skirt and played with the damp folds that lay under her soaked panties. "but I can damn well make you scream about it, Bones."

Brennan gasped as he sunk his fingers quickly inside of her and dug hard into her heat. A feral groan escaped her throat, showing him just how effective his touch was to her. She gripped his shoulders and whimpered as he slowly drew his fingers out and slammed them in once more.

"Oh god, Booth!" Brennan closed her eyes and relished the sensations of his skillful hands doing their job on her body. She could only imagine how wonderful it would feel to have his fully erect cock inside of her, stretching and filling it's way deep within her core.

She tried to indicate her desire for him by wrapping her legs tightly around his waist, enticing his body closer and firmer against hers, praying to a god she didn't believe him, he'd get the message.

"You want my cock inside you, babe?" Booth asked her casually and added another finger to emphasize his question. She made a sound that was close to what a moan sounded like, but with a much more feminine delight to it.

"Yes! I want you _deep _inside of me...Please Booth." Brennan panted and clenched her walls around his fingers. She was close, but wasn't letting go of her pent up release without a good, hard fight.

"Damn you're tight, Bones...Are you sure I'll be able to _satisfy _you?" He used Brennan's words from earlier against her as he enjoyably watched her eyes shoot open and thrash wildly between himself and the cold, adamant wall.

"Yes...oh fuck yes! All I want is to come hard with you fucking me until I can't breathe properly...oh god, you will more than satisfy me, Booth, you'll make me-" She felt his fingers leave her and after a fraction of a second, she was met with a much larger, more delicious piece of Booth, filling her up heavenly to her heart's content.

She voiced her appraisal and rubbed herself delightedly up against his chest. They had yet to remove their clothing, but Booth could still feel the heat of her body melt into his, way beyond the layers of their shirts and his pants.

"Oh God Bones..." He kissed her lips fiercely as they both rocketed up the one way street to true satisfaction. No sweeter feeling than the one of being screwed against the wall than by the man you loved.

Who says the elevator buttons were the only thing being pushed in that elevator?

* * *

**M next. Jeez, these chapters just keep coming, I mean, one a day? Makes me sound a little **_**too **_**dedicated...**

**Well as long as there's reviews and I'm devoid of writers block, then you guys can expect more and more over the next week ;)**


	13. Moans in the museum

**Moans in the Museum**

He nodded at her and she smiled her agreement. In less than 10 seconds he had his arms encircled around her waist, hoisting her body firmly against his and relishing the gloriously prolonged friction, as she deliciously rubbed her hips into his tented trousers. He groaned and kissed her slowly, completely relaxing himself into the hungry meeting between both his and her lips.

Their noses brushed briefly together, making her smile softly betwixt the small interludes where they would part to inhale some much needed air, or to nuzzle against the skin where her neck joined with her collar bone.

The sensations he was causing her made her gasp, the signals of an early arousal evident through her soaked panties and pebbled bra. For some moments she would simply stop and stare, her blue penetrating gaze wandering appreciatively over his impressive build and muscles through his button down shirt.

Then she'd look up, into those dark brown eyes.

The only part of him that had stayed the same through all their years of working together. Sure he looked the same, his spiky hair always gelled to an art, his intoxicating scent still a yummy combination of himself and cologne, but his eyes were the most familiar and distinct thing about him. Whether they burned with the intensity of a thousand suns, or simply pooled in a warm dilute of admiration and integrity, she could see right through them, deep into his soul. That's why she always found herself, time after time again, looking up into those gorgeous brown orbs with the same adoration she'd shown for years now.

"Booth." She whispered as he delicately cupped his palms under the soft skin of her bare thighs, pushing her skirt up and carrying her over to the other side of the exhibit. Apparently their small peck on the lips had turned into something much more heated...

"Maybe we should take this back to mine." Booth muttered while sucking on the exposed skin of her neck once more, his lustful ministrations showing no signs of stopping.

"Maybe," Brennan breathed against his ear, lovingly placing a kiss on his lobe, before biting down gently in a vast spread of desire and want. "or maybe we could do this right here, right now. Your choice, Booth."

He growled at the tempting words as they oozed so freely from her tasty mouth. Grabbing her hand, Booth pulled her from the ledge she had been sitting on and began directing her into the long hallway. Brennan giggled and kept up the pace, stumbling and chuckling along with him in their haste to find somewhere private, they took refuge inside the solar exhibit.

As soon as the door closed the room plummeted into darkness, everywhere shrouded in a pitch black atmosphere, all apart from the realistic stars and galaxies. Brennan gasped as she gazed upon the brilliant night life and shining dots, gleaming down and illuminating her face.

"It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." His words hung in the air and made her shiver under the raw honesty that surrounded his compliment. The small sentiment had caused her heart to leap as she turned to face her partner. He immediately wrapped her in an embrace and began peppering her face with small kisses.

"I love you so much, Bones."

She sighed and placed her arms around his neck, staring deeply into the depths of his eyes when she uttered her last comment.

"I know you do, Booth. I love you too." Brennan grinned and yanked his collar down, reuniting their mouths once more in a delirious flurry of deep kisses.

Booth steadied himself and began the enjoyable task of removing her clothing. He began with the shirt, quickly undoing the buttons before placing his warm palms over the soft molds under the lacy material of her bra. She whimpered and removed his own shirt, scratching her nails over the newly found smoothness that flexed powerfully under the planes of his chest.

Deciding that they needed a better position, Booth pulled away from her touch and laid down on the carpet, placing his shirt over the space on the floor next to him.

"Care to join me?" He wriggled his eyebrows sexily, signally to the soft nest he had made for her to rest on. Brennan rolled her eyes and laughed as he coaxed her down off her feet and placed her delicately on the floor.

"How very accommodating, Booth."

"Eh, I try, though I would have preferred to have taken you somewhere more romantic and comfortable." Booth placed feather-light kisses on Brennan's stomach, swirling his tongue around the edge of her belly button, causing her to shudder.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I've always been curious as to what it's like to sleep under the stars...though I'm not sure we'll be getting much rest." She added as he nipped at the under flesh of her breast and pushed her bra aside.

"Haha, I fully intend to bring you up on that, Bones."

After much kissing, biting, licking and fondling, both partners had grown impatient for the main event and chose to hurry things along.

Placing his hands on the bottom of her skirt, Booth yanked the material down her soft, toned legs and threw it aside as she worked on his belt buckle.

"Damn thing." She cursed as she managed to pull the belt free from its loops and drag his zipper down.

Booth flung the remainder of his pants down and boxers and picked Brennan up from the floor and into his lap. She gave him a questioning look, as he drew the last piece of her clothing from her hot core and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Wouldn't want you to get carpet burns, now would we?" He gave a devilish grin before sinking her down deeply onto his fully standing cock. They both moaned at the complete joined feeling, even as the sensations drew them in, nearly to the brink of pleasure.

Booth began to shift her hips, allowing her to move up and down his cock without fail, heightening both their arousal.

Brennan threw her head back and groaned, his immensely talented member doing the most unbelievable things inside her.

They were leisurely climbing to a climax, their erratic breathing and gasps of pleasure filling the room and echoing amongst the many figurines and solar system.

The demand for relief was needed as she slammed herself swiftly onto his erection and rocked herself fully against his body. Booth groaned and met her for every thrust made between their sexes. By then her breasts were slapping into his sweating chest, heaving and panting when she made one last final jolt down onto his cock.

"Oh baby!" He nearly screamed as he felt her tremble and whimper loudly around him. Her intense orgasm resulted in his own, releasing every drop of his fill dreamily into her core and dropping his head to her shoulder.

"Booth..." Brennan's body rippled in yet another series of frantic spasms, violently taking the last remaining ounces of energy from within her. She slumped against his chest and smiled.

The next hour spent laying on the carpet had been filled with conversation and lazy grooming, Booth had even brought her to climax again through the art of tonguing her quivering body until she cried out.

Both stared blissfully up at the ceiling, a content and satisfied image of love passing between the two, even as she drifted off into a calm, peaceful sleep curled next to him. He made a promise to himself and Brennan as he also gave into the undeniable pull of slumber.

"No matter where I am, or what I do, I promise that I will always love you through the amazing times like this and the bad times when we fight. Although you'll find this difficult to believe, I swear I'll make you understand one day," He yawned and gripped her tighter to his chest. "even if I have to withstand the carpet burns on my ass to do so."

* * *

**N next. Anybody feeling naughty? ;)**


	14. Naughty in the novel

**Another letter bites the dust- or rather Booth's ass (have **_**no **_**idea why I said that).**

**As promised, n is for naughty, however there wasn't many ideas available :(**

**Then it hit me.**

**I'm gonna go all Hart Hanson on you now and say, there will be sex in this chapter, however there may not be. Get it? Cause I don't...**

**Naughty in the novel**

Brennan ceased her tapping and took a look at what she had just written.

_This is absolute shit._

She glared disapprovingly down at the laptop screen and cursed the mediocre and down right embarrassing excuse for a chapter.

_There is no possible way I can give this to my publisher._

She sighed and rubbed her temples in exasperation. Less than 12 hours remained for her deadline and Brennan had close to nothing written on the page in front of her. It was frustrating to encounter such an irritating case of writers block, as she was supposed to be a best selling novelist and anthropologist.

And what really pissed her off was the fact that it was a raunchy sex scene between her two main characters, something she was usually good at when it came to writing romance and smut.

_You know why your novel is suffering. _She thought miserably as she gazed at her crappy piece of software, wishing for it to just write itself so she could dive into a peaceful sleep.

_The reason your characters are having to endure a sex-free lifestyle is all down to one person._

_You._

_They're not getting any, because you're not getting any. Simple as fucking pie._

Pie?

Brennan's gaze shot to the middle shelf of her bookcase, where her photographs and ornaments sat. She was met with a sincere grin and a pair of gorgeous brown eyes. The irrepressible dimples that highlighted his face made him look boyish and handsome, while his nose was straight and distinguished in a way that he looked manly and powerful. The joy that radiated from his face was easily recognizable and Brennan felt that familiar stir of emotions flutter in her stomach, the same reaction she always had when she saw that adorable yet incredibly sexy smile cross his face.

Booth looked undeniably charming in this particular picture, everything that represented the tender and gentle, the masculine and authority, the sheer perfection that was reflected from that photograph- all of it sent chills down her spine as Brennan found herself once again gazing longingly at the picture in it's clear, silver frame.

She remembered the day it'd been taken. They had been celebrating their current case completion and Angela had wanted to get a memory of the occasion with her camera. She had said that in an artist view, he looked especially hot with his hair disheveled and tie loosened. Brennan hadn't thought much of it back then, Booth was a very attractive male specimen, although looking at him now, he really did look remarkably...delicious. _Edible. Delectably dark and luscious to taste._

Wow. She blinked her eyes and woke up from her dreamy thoughts. Looking around she noticed the other photos she had collected over the years. Some were of Booth and her, Angela and the rest of her team and a cute one of Parker and Booth playing on a grassy field. Brennan smiled at that one. Booth was an amazing father to Parker, even if he was only a weekend Dad. You could see by the look of adoration and dedicated love on the younger Booth's face, that this little boy really looked up to his elder.

_Who could blame him? _Booth was a wonderful man.

She flickered her lids tiredly up to the center piece of the whole unit. A picture of both her and Booth smiling at the camera, his arm around her shoulders and her head just leaning against his neck. _Her birthday._

Booth had planned a surprise party for her at the Jeffersonian last year, something she'd normally hate but he had gone to so much trouble organizing and inviting all her close friends and family. She'd been so touched that he would do all that just for her, so that she wasn't alone another year on the day that she was supposed to be celebrating.

Brennan had said right at the end to him that it was best birthday she could have ever asked for. He had given her his best signature smile and shrugged.

"_Whatever it takes to make you happy, Bones." _

And it had made her happy.

Looking down at the laptop screen she smiled. _You just need a little inspiration..._

Brennan grabbed her cell and punched one in on speed dial.

In less than five rings a voice came to the phone.

"_Hey Bones. What's up?" _Booth's voice chimed in on the other end of the phone.

"Hi, Booth. I'm just trying to finish up my latest chapter."

"_Well it's 11 at night, maybe you should take a break. Is there something you wanted to talk about?" _

A surge of excitement shot through her body as she set to work on her plan.

"Actually yes. I'm facing some difficulty in a specific scene I'm trying to write and-"

"_Woah, you have writers block?? Jeez..."_

"-yes well, if you let me continue."

"_Sorry."_

She sighed. "Like I said, I'm having some trouble and I need your help."

"_What can I do you for, Bones?"_

"I was wondering whether you could read me an extract from my last book. It would help give preference to my new chapter and make my task more simplified," She smiled pleasantly down the phone and hoped he would fall for it. "I would do it myself, however I've misplaced my original copy."

There was silence for a moment and Brennan wondered whether he was still on line. After a while there was an answer.

"_Okay...here's the copy, what'd you need reading out?"_

"Go to chapter 23 and page 234 and read from there."

She waited for him to find the correct chapter and page, and after a minute she heard a sharp intake of breath on the other end.

"_Bones?"_

"Yes, Booth?"

"_This is a sex scene between the lead characters."_

"Yes, that's what I'm finding problematic. Are you still willing to help, because if not, I think Hodgins may have a copy..."

"_I'll do it." _

Brennan grinned naughtily and placed the phone on loud speaker, so that her hands were at the ready to type. She could almost imagine Booth gulping as he began to read the first paragraph.

"_Her desire burned hotter than any flame, it possessed her body and conveyed her senses as she slowly gave into the familiar temptation that were his lips." _Booth's voice sounded distressed and cracked as he continued to read from the passage.

"_It was like years of harbored lust finally being lifted off their shoulders, both meeting each other half way for a toe curling, wet kiss. His taste assaulted her senses, intoxicating and invading her lungs until all she could feel, taste and smell was Andy." _

Brennan stifled a groan at the way his voice had lowered on some of the racier words he read out.

All through the beginning paragraph, Booth described in explicit detail, what was going on in the heated room in which Kathy and Andy occupied.

All the inspiration for her sex scene was there, except...

Not a word had been written on the page.

Brennan was beginning to breathe more shallowly as it came to the undressing part on the woman's behalf. The man had already shed his clothes and was now ravishing Kathy's body over every inch of skin he exposed.

"_....Kathy cried out in reckless pleasure, her whole body collapsing into one dark pit of satisfaction, as shake after shake of violent tremors wracked her core. She continued to spiral out of control, even as Andy withdrew his moistened fingers and pleasured her further through other parts of his anatomy." _Brennan could feel the dampness increasing between her legs, her slick walls just begging to feel something hard and strong inside of her. As Booth uttered those last sentences, she touched her thigh and rubbed it there slightly. She moaned and closed her eyes, imagining Booth with his hands all over her body, his smooth voice saying the most erotic and dirtiest things she'd ever fantasied about.

She placed a finger up to her panties and added pressure where needed.

"_...As Andy continued to pump his member in and out of her panting body, she couldn't help but clench her walls around him-"_

Brennan put her hand in her panties.

"_-taking him for all he was worth. He hit all the right spots, jolting her body with his hardened thrusts and strokes."_

She sank a finger inside of her and gritted her teeth to prevent crying out.

"_When it seemed she couldn't go any further up the ledge, he pushed her, striking her body repeatedly and making her moan out incoherent words and phrases."_

Brennan whimpered as Booth's voice, accompanied by her fingers, instantly took her to the edge, a powerful orgasm on the horizon and ready to be taken.

"_When she couldn't take it anymore, Kathy was met with an air-splintering climax.  
Her spasms sent Andy right to his own unbelievable orgasm, her tightness," _Booth groaned. _"and lava hot canal like a new home for his cock as he unleashed his seed deep into the depths of her core. She was in ecstasy and he was spent. A conjoined effort for primal release." _

And that's all it took to make her shatter.

Brennan cried out silently as she reached her own release and curled into her g-spot with a long slick finger.

She lay back, the waves of pleasure finally subsiding as she gently stroked herself down from her high.

She wondered whether Booth had heard her little 'situation' on the phone, realizing that while she had been imaging Booth doing all this provocative stuff to her, he was still unaware of the fact that she had touched herself while he had been talking. Her silence hadn't helped reassure him.

"_Bones? Are you okay??-" _Booth piped in hesitantly, his own voice a bit ragged and husky to the ears of the recipient.

"Yeah I'm great, thanks Booth. I just got a little inspiration is all..."

"_Oh well, next time you need some inspiration, maybe I should come over to yours personally and help." _

Brennan could tell he was saying it as a cover for his embarrassment, a small joke to lighten the mood, but she still jumped at the chance.

"I still need to complete the ending, perhaps you could offer your services now?" She purred and put on her own irresistible charm that even Booth couldn't elude.

There was a clattering of something being dropped in the background and Booth cursed loudly.

"_I-uh..." _

"Unless you want me to write this scene all on my own. Hmm, this may be a _long _evening..."

"_I'll be there in ten." _And then the line was dead.

Brennan smirked and picked herself off her computer chair. If she was gonna get any 'writing' done, she'd need to get into character of course...

* * *

**Oh no! It's o next! **

**Any ideas? Oh yeah, reviews please :D**


	15. Oral in the office

**Remember that follow up for 'J'? Hot scene in the car ring any bells?**

**Well here it is...consider it Booth's payback.**

**Thank you to Lizziebrewster and m3llowgirl for suggestions (I'm saving observatory for another story) **

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

**Oral in the office**

"Booth...what are you doing?" Brennan gasped and clutched the desk in front of her, almost scratching the fine elm coating that suffocated beneath her vice like grip. Her breathing failed her as she felt a pair of warm hands ghost up her thighs, smoothing and stroking the skin that lay concealed beneath her pencil skirt. Brennan bit her lip, containing the needy moan that was certain to escape her mouth, when he pressed himself fully against her rear.

"You need to relax, Bones." He whispered huskily in her ear as he clasped hold of her ass and cupped the round, soft cheeks that cradled his erection.

Brennan's breath hitched and she sank against his body, enjoying the feel of his skillful fingers kneading her flesh and arousing her body.

"Is this...to pay back for what I- _oh god-_ did in the car?" She grounded her backside into his large hands, encouraging him to continue the torturous, yet so delicious pleasure.

"Not just that, Bones," Without warning, Booth picked Brennan up by her hips and slammed her onto the desk, making sure that she lay on her back facing up at him. She squealed and stared wide eyed at him as he navigated himself between her legs. "but for all those times you managed to work me up, just to satisfy that niggling little voice in your head that begs you to tease and boil my blood. Well guess what Temperance?" Booth lent in so that his mouth lay just inches from her ear. "You do boil my blood, just not in the way you wanted to. You think your little 'games' make me angry? You think that you've succeeded in pissing off some bad ass FBI Agent?"Brennan shivered as his tongue made contact with her neck and slowly made it's way back to the side of her head. "Baby, all you've done is turn me on." Booth bit purposely down on her ear, drawing a surprised cry out of Brennan's breathless mouth. She reached for him, but he anticipated her grasp and stepped out of her legs.

"Booth!" She complained frustratingly and glared hungrily at his smug face and very tented pants. Booth chuckled under her intense orbs and licked his lips, noticing how her eyes followed the path of his tongue as it darted back in his mouth.

She looked as though she might devour him.

"Doesn't feel good to be teased, eh Bones? Doesn't satisfy the hunger deep inside your core, or the ache that pounds through your panties, does it?" His taunts were doing nothing to calm her libido, as she was torn between simply kneeing him in the crotch or fucking him in the exact same spot, until that self-satisfied grin of his had been wiped clear off.

Grabbing her thighs again, Booth began to play with the ivory contours of skin that lay there, inflicting erogenous streaks of desire right through her center.

"Tell me, Temperance, are you in the mood for a game?" He smirked cunningly, relishing the look of pure irritation flashing threateningly across Brennan's face. _Bingo baby._

"I'm in the mood for getting a hard fuck from you." She retaliated, no humor in the sexy half smile she gave to spite him.

Instead of reacting to her dirty remark, Booth simply brushed it off and mirrored her grin, irking her already pissed off demeanor to no end.

"As I was saying, the game of play is called, 'Booth is the boss', which needs two players in order to work, so," Booth gave her a fake sympathetic shrug. "looks like you're gonna have to play, Bones."

Hooking her leg around his, Brennan kicked the back of his knee so that he was forced to bend down in front of her.

"Bite me." She said with a twisted smile and ravenous predator look in her eye. Booth grinned wider.

"That is actually one of the fundamental rules of the game. Now unless you're going to be a willing participant, I'm afraid I will have to give you your first warning of the competition. Are you prepared to take part?"

"Do we have to play one of your juvenile games, Booth? Wouldn't you prefer to just take me now and satisfy both of our urges?" She ran a playful foot up his leg, purposely brushing the bulge under his layers of pants. He groaned and halted her actions.

"You have just violated one of the major rules. Do not touch the boss, unless he says you can. Looks like I'm gonna have to punish you."

Booth yanked her skirt down those long slender legs and threw it to the floor, where paper and files had already littered messily when Booth had launched his one man attack on her body.

She gasped as he roughly relinquished her of her soaked panties and stepped between her legs once more.

"Now, what am I going to do with you? Obviously I can't trust you to behave, so what will serve as a reasonable penalty for your disobedience?" He pretended to think, running his hand like a feather up her thigh, pinching the skin lightly until it quivered. "I suppose I could just get it over and done with and fuck you on the desk right now."

Brennan seemed to like this idea very much and placed a hand sultrily on the zipper of his pants, lowering it softly and tracing a finger over the button. Booth stared blankly down at her, his mind wrestling with the thought of just simply diving into the beautiful woman offering herself on the table below, or to fall through with his plan to the end.

"Booth?" Her small smile and fluttering eyelashes brought him back to reality, the view of her half naked body on the desk making him feel foolish for even starting this stupid game.

But he had to finish it.

Leaning above her body, Booth watched as Brennan's eyes lit up in delight and her mouth curved into a victorious grin. She thought she had won.

Wearing that sexy smile of his, Booth hovered so that she lay only an inch below his hardened form. "Would you like that, baby? Do you want me to thrust deep inside of you, so that all you can feel is my cock slamming into your tight, wet core?"

Brennan moaned and threaded her fingers through his short spikes of hair.

"Mmm...oh yes, Booth."

Booth grinned and placed both his hands on her naked hips.

"Close your eyes then." He whispered and dragged her bottom lip slowly between his teeth. Brennan immediately complied and shut away her darkened blue orbs, waiting excitedly for her 'punishment' to begin.

Seeing that both eyes were firmly sealed, Booth quietly cascaded down her midriff, making sure to keep his hands planted on her hips while making his way to her most intimate area.

His cock throbbed as he hungrily drank in the sight of her neatly trimmed sex, wet and beautiful, just for him. He knew he had to stay in control some how though, so he quickly averted his gaze to something else in the room.

_His handcuffs._

The silver rings that hung enticingly from their chains gave him a brilliant idea of how to delectably torture that smokin body of hers.

Pulling the objects of question from his pocket, Booth quickly slung them around her wrists and snapped them shut before she could react.

"Booth!" Her eyes shot wide open, the fires of her desire still burning brightly in the heinous light of her fury. Her hands instantly began to struggle against the restraints, the stainless steel pieces of metal holding tightly just as their job required them to do. _Why do they always try and escape? _Booth thought shamelessly while watching the angry woman combat with her arms in the air. _For a prisoner, she was insanely sexy..._

"Unlock these now." It wasn't a question at all, more like a threat to kick his ass if he didn't abide her warning. Booth could see the look of utter of dismay across her face, but still he chose to continue his battle to the death (and he did mean 'to the death').

"No," He crouched down to the floor, kneeling in front of her horizontal position with his head between her legs. Brennan's eyes glazed over, but she still remained uncooperative to her stance on the desk. "I told you once, now it looks as though I have to tell you again. Now, unless _I _tell you you can touch me, it's out of the question. You refuse to follow these terms and you get punished. Simple, except you still try and undermine my authority. Well guess what?" He growled and took one leisurely lick of her moist center, groaning as her unique essence made his taste buds salute. "Paybacks a bitch, Bones."

Brennan cried out mercifully as Booth began to wonderfully attack her sex, his famished mouth sucking, licking and nibbling at the exposed folds on offer to feast on.

"Booth..oh, oh god...." She tried to lift her hips in rhythm of his ministrations, however was forced down by those strong hands as a way of torturing her further. She gritted her teeth and panted as she tried reaching for something to hold onto, her cuffed hands finding it difficult to do anything but weigh above her head.

Booth could feel her climax building higher, he could feel her muscles clenching around his tongue as he thrust it inside her core and drew a feral sound of approval from her mouth.

Just as she was about to shatter and come hard and fast against his mouth, he stopped and pulled himself away.

"Dammit Booth!" She sighed disappointedly when he retreated from his task and watched her squirm in front of him. She looked at him as though she hated his guts right the way through, but he knew it was far from that.

"You want to come?" He whispered plainly, trying not to make it sound sexual, but forceful when he returned to his 'in charge' persona.

"I think it's obvious what I want, however I doubt you'll give it to me..." She said spitefully and kicked his shoulder with the back of her foot.

"I'm feeling in a giving mood, but you'll have to be more specific, baby." He knew he was pushing it with the 'baby' comment, but he was so deep in this shit right now that he could afford to fall a little further.

She glared at him and muttered something under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Ugh! I said I want you to fuck me! Okay? I want you to make me scream until security thinks I'm being abducted!! I want you, for God sake!"

The last bit came out as a slight plead and Brennan knew she'd be mortified later on, but right now she just wanted her partner inside of her fast and in the next minute.

A slow smirk graced his face as Booth lowered his trousers and let his boxers fall to his feet. Without a word, he positioned himself at her entrance.

"All you had to do was ask..." Booth's taunt was cut off by a throaty grunt as she wrapped her free legs around his waist and pushed him in all the way. Brennan made a sort of a cat-like noise, something which Booth found incredibly sexy, and he hammered into her without a second thought.

*******

Brushing aside all argument, they joined together and fell together, each moaning one others name in a relieved chorus of pleasure.

Booth made a mental note never to handcuff and tease his girlfriend again, because as he predicted, she did kick his ass for it in the end.

Not that he minded much.

* * *

**Next is P, brought to you by boothandbones4ever. Anybody in the mood for a mini skirt and fantasies?**

**Reviews would be amazing :)**


	16. Playing on the pews

**So, what letter is scheduled today? Ah yes, P.**

**Idea from boothandbones4ever, thank you so much for the inspiration to write this dirty piece (now that we have the 'inspiration', all we need is the 'perspiration'...on with the story!)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

**(Dictionary definition: Pews- a long wooden seat in a church- in this case a catholic school based classroom.)**

**Playing on the pews**

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Temperance Brennan knocked on the door and stepped inside the empty classroom, her eyes finally settling on the man sat at his desk. It was well past after hours and every other student had already left to go home. But not her. Whatever she'd done wrong had obviously sparked some kind of need to hold her after school. She accepted that fact, however she was still curious as to why only _she _had been made to stay.

Upon hearing her sweet voice filter from the doorway, Booth dropped what he was doing immediately and looked up to find her beautiful curvy body leaning comfortably against the door frame. He couldn't help himself when for a couple of seconds he simply watched the soft sway of her hips as she made her way over to his desk. His eyes glazed over, the sinfully short skirt she had on rode up her long bare legs, the sexy and silky skin exposed making his jaw ache as he clenched it tightly.

"Oh yes, Temperance. Why don't you take a seat and then we'll discuss your grades." He said swiftly before walking over to the class entrance and closing the door. The girl complied obediently, sitting down on the nearest table and crossing her leg over the over.

"This is about my grades?" She asked unconcernedly, her gaze finding better interest in his ass as he got up to close off the only exit and entry route in the room. She studied the way his shirt effortlessly clung to his broad shoulders, his strong muscular torso causing her to think dreamily how smooth and defined his body would feel under her fingertips. Her eyes flickered back to his face when he returned to sit at his rightful seat at the front.

"Yes it is I'm afraid. By the looks of your last test results, you've dropped all the way down from your average B plus, right down to a D."

He lifted his head in time to catch her sneaking a look at his chest once more, her hungry looking orbs of innocence making him feel like a pervert as he watched her lick her lips and flutter her eyelashes nonchalantly while playing with the glossy brown ringlets that fell from her soft, lustrous hair.

_He was going to hell for sure now._

He just couldn't remove his eyes from the heated and sultry view of his youthful student. He shouldn't even of been having these thoughts, after all, this girl was supposed to be his pupil, an educated young lady who was supposed to be learning about science and mathematics. Not lusting after her English teacher, a man who knew his boundaries and was sure there was something in the Bible about sleeping with a student.

_She is nineteen though..._Booth shook his head and continued his lecture.

"Now this doesn't have to be an issue...all we have to do is push your grades back up again."

Temperance furrowed her brows together and uncrossed her legs.

"And how do we do that, _Mr Booth?"_ Her seductively inappropriate little smile returning to her face as she inched apart her thighs a bit more. He swallowed hard and averted his gaze from the subtle gap between her lap, the urge to run his hand up the inside of one of those legs causing him to cough abundantly to cover his ungodly thoughts.

"Well...um, have you considered hiring a tutor, perhaps? You know, if you don't understand the work set for this module?" He tried to sound casual, the painfully hard bulge in his pants continuing to grow uncontrollably as she picked herself off the table and sashayed her hips right in front of his line of view. Booth gulped and tried to look professional the bold schoolgirl hung her cleavage dangerously above his famished eyes.

He knew for definite that Temperance didn't sleep around, her academics had showed real promise up until a month ago when he had replaced her old English and Literature teacher. Then everything had gone downhill. Now Booth was trying to figure out through the haze of his desire fueled brain why she was coming onto him. There were plenty of guys who had shown an interest for her, if the several notes he had confiscated during lessons weren't evidence enough, however she still remained untouched by their oafish and arrogant clutches.

"Couldn't you teach me? What better way to learn than from a _man _who _knows_ what he's doing?" A naughty grin curled up the side of her mouth, a devilish glint sparkling suggestively in her bright blue eyes.

And that's when the answer dawned on him.

Booth sighed.

"Temperance, you are a _very _beautiful and intelligent woman, but I'm your teacher and it would be wrong of me to take advantage of you." He tried to let her down gently, praying to God that he grant him this one tiny favor and keep him from violating this young girl. She crooked her head sideways, staring at him with curious eyes and thinking thoughtfully to what he had just said.

"But what if you weren't taking advantage of me? I mean, I'm old enough to make my own decisions and choices. And as if you hadn't noticed, I am extremely attracted to you, Mr Booth." She stroked a finger wickedly across his hand and picked it up slowly. Booth watched in utter perilous arousal, as her tongue darted out to leisurely lick the pad of his finger, before tortuously sucking it into her mouth. She let out a contented moan as she bit down on him gently and kissed where a small mark had been left.

Booth lent back in his chair aghast, his whole body on the edge of some breakdown at what he had just witnessed.

"I don't want some immature little boy, Sir, I want a tall, handsome, sexy man, who knows a lot more than just fucking in the back of some car. I want to be able to have all my desires granted and to finally find out what true satisfaction feels like. I want you, Mr Booth. All of you." Her ravenous and rather adventurous hand slid to the top button of his shirt, playing absently with the fastening and warm skin beneath. He shuddered. No guy should have to go through this, not when all your most delicious desires lay prettily on a plate in front of you...forbidden and ripe, luscious and sweet to taste.

"Temperance...what your feeling is just your hormones acting up. You don't want me, the pressure to be sexually active with the opposite sex is just the way of life and growth, so don't feel the need to defile yourself just because the other girls are-" She lent across the desk and kissed him hard, her hands gripping tightly to the fabric of his collar, while her mouth deepened the passionate and delirious tangle of their tongues.

"Mmm, you taste better than I hoped." She grinned and continued to kiss and pepper his lips with sensual bites of her mouth. Booth was shocked by the amount skill and naturally alluring desire she had over him. Beneath her perfume and makeup, she was a baby compared to any other woman he'd been with, but nothing compared to the raging need he felt rising in his cock for her as she slowly unbuttoned her way down his shirt. He heard her breath hitch when his entire torso was revealed to her, eager hands mapping out the muscles and pecs that were firm and warm to touch.

With a flick of her wrist the shirt was off, his chest on show for only her to see and feast off. He groaned.

"This is wrong." He said while standing up to kiss her pink, plump lips, the temptation becoming too much to handle as he devoured her mouth in a hungry frenzy of urgency.

"It feels so right though, Mr Booth..." She moaned in pleasure when the man began to suck and bite up her neck. She had never felt so sexy in her life.

Lifting her off the desk, Booth hugged her body to his and began to maneuver them across the classroom. Temperance instantly wrapped her legs around his waist, her skirt moving up her legs as he felt up the tightness of her rear. _Soft and smooth._  
He growled when he felt the lacy white underwear cradling her ass.

"Good girls like you shouldn't be wearing things like this." He ripped the offending garments away from under her moist core and she hooked a leg over his hip.

"_Oh god..._I was thinking of you when I put them on this morning." His arousal rubbed heavenly against her erogenous slit, the dampness of her excitement making his head spin in a light lusty husk of air.

He grunted at her words and ripped her blouse open, the fabric seeming to burst at the seams when he attacked and indulged in the creaminess of her chest. Booth was delighted to see that her matching bra left nothing to the imagination as her gorgeous full breasts spilled gloriously out of their encasement.

"You think of me when you put on that ridiculous excuse for lingerie?" His eyes wandered appreciatively over the generous view of body. Temperance giggled naughtily and reached for the zipper on his pants.

"Woah! You pull that down and this will be over a lot sooner." He whispered huskily in her ear before unsnapping the clasp on her bra. "You're beautiful." He muttered before taking one of the tightly peaked nipples into his mouth. Temperance gasped and ran her hands through his short brown hair, disheveling it in different directions.

"Oh Mr Booth..." She breathed and yanked his head up for a heated kiss.

For moments they simply just rubbed their chests together and dry humped each others bodies, relishing and moaning as the pleasure heightened in both their sexes.

By then he had removed his trousers and was simply sporting a pair of sexy boxer shorts, much to the delectation of Temperance, who couldn't wait to see what he was like beneath. She had fantasized too many times to count about her hot teacher and his amazing body would finally show her what a real man can do.

She knew how badly her grades had been slipping, but simply couldn't stop herself from drooling over him every time she sat at the back and watched him attempt to teach her something she wasn't listening to.

She was a very determined woman and knew when she set her eyes on something she would get it. No matter how impure and excitingly dirty her thoughts were getting.

Temperance was only bearing her skirt by the time his underwear joined the rest of the clothing on the floor.

"Are you ready?" Booth asked her gently while positioning himself at her entrance. She whimpered in anticipation and grasped hold of his arms for support.

"Yes." She gasped as he slid into her slowly and pulled her onto his lap.

They began a slow steady rhythm where she would ride his cock gently and slam herself onto him deeply, a combination that drove her wild, but it still wasn't enough.

"Mr...Booth, oh god, _yes...._faster."

He more than willingly complied and quickly pounded her onto his shaft, pumping and hitting her g-spot every time he entered her core.

Temperance almost didn't feel herself being lifted from the table, their bodies still joined, and lowered onto the bench pew that lay alongside the classroom.

"Temperance." He groaned and hammered himself hard and and urgently inside of her, her demanding pushes and moans commanding him to not hold back and let loose.

And boy did he let loose.

Booth wanted to make sure she had the most amazing, earth-shattering orgasm and was determined to give her a release. He wasn't even thinking about his own toe curling climax until it bit him straight in the cock and splintered through his body. He panted her name and continued to pour his seed inside of her until he felt her shake and quiver violently around him.

When she failed to make a sound, Booth panicked thinking that he had hurt her somehow and he quickly tried to push himself off of her.

"Mr Booth?" She panted breathlessly and hung onto his slick with sweat body.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" He worriedly searched her eyes for any indication of pain or suffering.

"What? Mr Booth...that was. Oh my god, that was amazing," She nestled her mouth in his chest and kissed him softly. "I knew you'd be great."

Booth sighed in relief and pressed her tightly to his chest.

For a beginner, she pretty much had a knack for this sort of thing.

* * *

**Little role play to finish off the day....;)**

**Q is the letter, now does anyone have a word? Love to know in reviews :)**


	17. Quarreling in close quarters

**Hey, so thank you to everybody that reviewed last chapter- I'm meaning to catch up on review replies.**

**Q is up as of....NOW, so hope you enjoy. I was torn between two ideas you guys gave me, both are brilliant, but I wasn't sure who to go with. **

**In the end, the idea for this chapter came from NatesMama- thank you so much :)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

**P.S: oh and before I forget...B/B are **_**not **_**in an established relationship...yet.**

**Quarreling in close quarters**

_Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up...._

The thought whirled around his head endlessly, even when she paused for breath and continued her sufficient little rant at him. _Just make it stop..._

"Okay Bones! I get it! I was out of line. Fine, I accept that, just stop with the squinty speech already!" Booth was about ready to bang his head against the steering wheel. Why did she always have to assert her _female independence _with mind boggling and downright frustrating logic??!

As if he didn't have enough trouble understanding her, she had to up the ante and express all her opinions out in the only way women knew how. To spite man. Which in this case meant Booth always had a front row seat to her tedious and unfortunately _long _verbal kick ass sessions.

_When did it get to the point where he actually gave in and let her win? _Booth's brow furrowed as he contemplated the thought momentarily. It had been happening a lot recently, their minor bickering quarrels becoming a one sided grudge match, where Brennan couldn't stand to lose. She would literally blow her lid over anything, sometimes all he had to do was switch on the SUV radio and she'd be all over him like a hawk.

"I don't believe you do get it, Booth, because as far as I'm concerned-"

"That's just it! Why _are_ you so concerned about this argument? I hardly said two words to you when we got in the car, however something I did must have royally pissed you off. Is it because you're feeling especially bad-tempered this week, or does the mere sight of me ignite a long fuse of relentless verbal abuse? You really need to make things more clearer for me, Bones, because I'm at a loss!" Booth huffed and pulled up outside her apartment block. He really didn't need her shit right now, but here she was, dishing it out at him...as if it was his fault she'd been upset for the last week and a half!

"That's preposterous, Booth, why would I be feeling bad-tempered when nothing has provoked such a thing?"

"You tell me! If it's not your mood, then it must be something I did." He sighed slightly annoyed and exasperated. What had he done to upset this woman?!

Brennan opened her mouth to speak but found that she didn't know what she was supposed to answer him with. She didn't really know why her behavior had changed so dramatically around Booth, it had never been like this before, but up to a week ago everything had begun to roll downhill for the bickering partners.

Brennan didn't know why causing a heated argument between her and Booth had become like a sort of daily ritual, because she sincerely hadn't noticed her irrational bitch fits until up to this point.  
_Where Booth had squarely confronted her self-picked battle head on and forced her to stop and see the wreckage she had left in her path of destruction._ For some reason, that really irked her...

"Excuse me?? Who are you to tell me what is and what's not bothering me? You don't know the half of what's bothering me!" She spat and reached for the handle on the door but found Booth had securely locked and disturbed her quick getaway. _Where did that come from? _She thought looking back on her words and what the implications could mean behind them. What was exactly bothering her?

"Well I would if you just told me!!" He shot right back and even more angry than before. He had given her a chance to be frank with him, now he was playing hard ball.

She glared icily at him and attempted to unlock the door. _The further away from him she was, the better..._  
But Booth was having none of it. He turned his keys in the ignition and slammed his foot on the accelerator.

"Booth!" She was pushed back into her seat and silenced with one of Booth's hands.

"Put your seatbelt on." He barked and began speeding off in the opposite direction of her home.

"Booth, where are you taking me?!" She demanded, obeying his command reluctantly and snapping on her fastening belt in rage.

"We're going for a little drive down memory lane...see if you can't recall what it is that's exactly bugging you like hell." He didn't look at her, only drove on through the bustling streets and empty road ways.

She bit her tongue to prevent herself from saying something sarcastic (she was no good at that sort of thing) and let him take her wherever it was he had in mind.

Booth kept both eyes glued to the road but knew she was burning a hole through his head with those razor sharp daggers of hers.

_I'll find out what's wrong with you, Bones. One way or another._

* * *

**Ooh, a little drama there. Next chapter will be the ending to this chapter, 'Resolving in the...(find out next time) so feel free to suggest ideas for S.**

**Reviews are deeply encouraged.**


	18. Resolving in the rain

**Thank you to mrsvartan07. You guys are in for some **_**wet **_**fun. Bad pun, sorry...this is the follow up to Q, enjoy :D**

**Resolving in the rain**

"We've been driving for half hour, Booth, where are you taking me?" Brennan whined with what little dignity she had left as the disgruntled man in the drivers seat continued to ignore her growing level of unanswered questions.

He muttered something and made the choice to pull over at a deserted strip of dusty roadside. The sun had already set and now darkness was beginning to shroud itself over the outskirts of Washington, a fine variation of stars scattered widely across the tinged blue night sky.

Booth could feel the moisture in the air and knew they were in for Spring drenching, the rain slowly easing out of the clouds and descending onto the car bonnet and windshield.

_Perfect. _He thought with a smile and hauled his entire body out of the vehicle and into the outdoor scenery.

He stretched his arms comfortably above his head and casually made his way to passenger side, where Brennan sat completely pissed and unmoved in her seat.

Booth opened the door and gestured for her to get out. She flared her eyes at him icily before folding her arms across her chest.

"Get out of the car." Booth ordered her calmly, ducking his head so that her face was level with his.

"No." She smirked sarcastically and held her ground stubbornly in place. Booth grinned back, mocking her attempt to belittle and undermine his presence. If that was the way she was going to play it, then he was goddamn game for anything she threw back at him.

Leaning his head in so that their noses were almost touching, Booth leered over Brennan with a _no-shit-taking _look in his eyes.

"Either you get out of the fucking car, or I'll make it so you can never sit down on that sweet little ass again," He whispered boldly, loving the way her breath hitched in her throat and her pale little cobalt eyes of wondrous proportion darkened dramatically. "now get out of the goddamn car."

Staring incredulously at Booth, Brennan unbuckled her seat bet and jumped right in front of the tall man standing amongst the growing downpour of rain.

"How dare you talk to me like that, Booth! I needn't mention how unbelievably ill-advised your attempt to remove me from the car was, but do you actually think you can speak to me like I'm a piece of shit and get away with it??" Brennan was toe to toe with Booth and if the scowl on her face was anything to go by, then she was about ready to lynch the FBI Agent right about now.

"You know what? I was thinking exactly the same thing a week earlier, when you started yelling at me in the middle of the Bureau parking lot, almost having a fit because you couldn't have your own way. And what did I do to deserve it, you ask? Well that's the reason why we're here today. To get some answers." Booth probed right back and towered over her body, which was literally vibrating from the anger bubbling up inside her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Her eyes scolded right back against his in a raw heat between their forms. They were getting soaked by the falling liquid around them, however nothing seemed to matter as significantly when rage was overcoming their emotions and bodies.

"Yes you do," He pressed again, this time actually placing a pair of calming hands on her shoulders. Brennan softened ever so slightly under his touch. "tell me, Temperance. What is it that's making you angry?"

He was giving that same look he aways gave to a psychotic suspect, just as the sicko was about to crack and confess to everything.

Wrenching his hands away, she pushed Booth back against the slippery car bonnet, his legs making full contact with the bumper as he landed backwards, leaning up on his elbows.

She stepped in between his legs and placed her hands on either side of his bent arms. Her mouth was just a whisper away from his ear when she spoke.

"You want to know what's been fucking making me angry? What, are you so blind as to not have noticed how irritable I am when I come in to work, day after day, untouched? _Unsatisfied_? That when men approach me for sex, I have to turn them away...the fact that I do not feel obligated to do this, I just can't stand settling for second best," Her eyes were narrowed and accusative, even though he was basically numb with shock and unable to say anything at that moment in time. She continued. "I wake up feeling empty and unfulfilled on a regular basis now, I have learned to live with that realism alone, which in return makes me furious and frustrated. It feels unjustified and certainly not pleasing to particular aspects of a personal relationship," She moved her hands to his arms and took a moment to register the taut biceps underneath his shirt and jacket. He felt warm but at the same time wet and hard.

"Hunger is a powerful thing, especially if you crave the most prohibited and delicious goddamn thing on this very Earth. Do you know how it feels to be deprived of your most aching desire, never being able to taste," She licked his earlobe and sucked it into her mouth."to feel," She stroked her fingers along his thigh before lazily tucking her hand under his bulge. He groaned shakily. "but most of all...to have. If you have no experience or recollection of this specific need, then you are definitely not in any position to ask why I am angry. Once you've lived a day in the life of sexless, choleric mood swinging torment, then maybe you'll get your answer."

Brennan shoved against his chest and made to move away from him.

Through the haze and stupefaction, Booth managed to latch his hand expertly around her wrist and yank her back to him. Turning over so that she was now laying across the hood, Booth slanted his rock hard body over hers, her legs angled on either side of his hips. Brennan gasped lightly when she felt the evidence of an erection hit her center and rub delectably over her heat. Bracing himself between her legs, Booth did the unthinkable and slammed his sex against hers, her cry punctuating the air and making him giddy with desire. Brennan retaliated by rolling her hips enticingly over his bulge and locking her thighs around his waist. Booth shuddered and kept full eye contact with the woman beneath him, his dark hooded eyes making hers widen in result.

"I do know what it's like," He whispered earnestly to her face, watching as her breathing became more shallow and her plump lips parted invitingly, her tongue needing to moisten away her parchment and calm her arousal. "Me of all people should know how bitter it feels to not be able to have and love what is most important to them. It kills me not being able to touch you in the way I_ need _to, or to hold you for long hours without needing an excuse or reason," He stroked her face tenderly and bent his head down so that their foreheads connected and eyes glistened in joint understanding. "It breaks my heart knowing you're not mine. I suffer more on the inside than outside, although about every single little fucking thing you do turns me on to no end. And I know you know how frustrating it is to try and douse the flames with something shit compared to the real thing. I understand your anger...so why are you taking it out on me?" The irritation returned to his brown inferno orbs, creating a crackling tension in the air as he waited for her answer.

"I-I blame you...for drawing a line all those years ago...I didn't even get a say," She replied shyly and for the first time in a week she looked apologetic.

Then the past caught up with her brain and she wondered why she was sorry. It was his fault. He had made it abundantly clear he didn't want her, and _now_ he was still asking why she was incriminating him for _his _problems. "But now I do. And I'm saying you're a complete asshole for putting us through all sleepless nights and wasted opportunities. Which begs me to question...should I waste my breath?"

Booth's heart momentarily stopped. _No. NO!_

"Bones?" His eyes bored devastatingly into hers, his eyebrows scrunched and face fallen heart brokenly. He looked like his puppy had just been run over and he was trying not to allow weakness fall from his eyes in the shape of sad, warm tears. "Please, Bones...Temperance. I'm so sorry...I was an asshole, a big asshole, but you've got to understand how I just wanted to protect you, protect us-"

"Protect us from each other?" A lone tear ran down her cheek slowly and others threatened to fall alongside the pelting rain that stained her beautiful features. Booth reached his hand up and wiped away any remnants of the tears around her eyes, before gently lowering his lips to each of her cheeks and kissing her softly.

"I was scared of hurting you...our partnership is the most sacred thing I keep close to my heart, and next to Parker, you are the one person I couldn't live without."

"I decided I would keep my distance and have the next best thing; a life with you in it, just not together, which I know is the cowards way out," He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, preparing himself for the next sentence he said. "If we don't give things a try, then I know we'll both regret it for the rest of our lives. I need you, Bones...and I'm not afraid to say it anymore. I'm not scared to tell you how hopelessly in love I am with you now, because without you I'd be nothing. Please give me another chance, Temperance." He waited anxiously for her response, his heart balancing on a trapeze and eyes full of pleading sorrow.

It was a couple of seconds before she answered.

"You better make it up to me." She said with a warm smile and deep blue, shining eyes. Booth's heart rocketed in one fatal swoop and he found himself embracing her tightly, clutching her body firmly to his in case she changed her mind.

"Oh Bones!" He peppered her neck with joyful, breathless kisses. "I'll let it serve as my one life purpose to make it up to you for the rest of my days on this Earth," He took her face into his hands and finally kissed her lips, the most wonderful feeling of happiness attacking his senses and intoxicating his lungs. "I promise."

Brennan felt dizzy as the mix of emotions danced around her and made her deliriously happy against his lips. Any doubt was replaced by love and trust in that very moment, his hand meeting hers mid between their deep mouth exploration.

"Booth." She moaned as they paused for breath and Booth tilted his head, once again, on top of hers.

"Yeah baby?" Nothing could have made this day anything less than perfect in his opinion. He was literally high on bliss as he continued to kiss her neck with every ounce of love and emotion he could muster up with his lips. Brennan proceeded to talk through her aroused moans and gasps.

"Now..."

Booth tended to the skin by her ear and nuzzled her tenderly. "Now, what?"

She licked her lips and groaned in approval as he found the sensitive bit next to her pulse point.

"Now...I need you now."

Booth froze his ministrations and looked up at her seriously, a dark tint of lust shadowing over his face and igniting in his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

She bit her lip bashfully and nodded her head. "Yes."

That's all he needed. Like a quenched man to water, Booth lapped up her goodness with a desire fueled engine in place with his pounding libido. Tasting her was so much better than he'd fantasized of...her sweetness ten times more glorious and essence the most delicate, most tastiest thing to hit his lips.

She whimpered his name and clawed at his damp button up shirt, eager to feel the well chiseled and structured art sculpture that was Booth's chest.

Pulling apart his top half clothing, Brennan ran her hands throughly over the impressive planes of his pecs, still warm from the heat of his clothing. Booth felt the cold drizzled water hit his body and hissed, holding her body as close to his as possible and relishing the feel of her small, petite frame.

Pulling off her shirt, Booth stifled a groan as the view of her gorgeous breasts and toned stomach came into view. She was wearing a tasteful back bra that encased her generous molds perfectly, however they still seemed to be the most provocative and alluring piece of underwear he'd ever seen. The erotic silk felt marvelous under his fingers, but he wanted it off her.

Unclasping the back of her garment, Booth nudged the rest of it away with his nose and set to work on the wet contours of her pebbly peaks. She cried as he nipped her playfully up the side of her left breast and swirled his tongue languidly over the small bud of her nipple.

"Beautiful." He muttered and repeated the pleasurable nurturance onto the other round creamy orb. She stroked his hair in encouragement, while her breathless utterances egged him on.

"Booth, I want you inside of me..." He kissed the nub once more and began undoing her jeans, the drenched material making it hard to slip her slender legs out. When he awkwardly managed to pull her free, Brennan wrapped both legs around his torso and Booth hoisted her up the car bonnet.

Reaching for his belt buckle, she crept her hand up the 'cocky' metal piece and yanked the material through it's loops. Purring delightedly, Brennan pushed the damp trousers down with her feet, along with his wet boxers. His cock immediately bobbed into sight and she took the time to feel and admire the well endowed length and thickness of his arousal. Booth let a guttural growl fall from his mouth before ripping the flimsy piece of underwear away from her center and grounding his sex into her hand.

"Ready?" His husky voice sent shivers down her spine and she nodded her agreement.

Positioning himself in front of her entrance, Booth slid himself fully inside of her burning heat, her slick walls accommodating his cock welcomely and enveloping him completely in her wet, hot core.

"_Ah!"_ She moaned with a knowingly smile. She knew he would fit perfectly inside of her. _ Like a glove..._

They began to rock at a pleasing rhythm, her hands holding on at the back of his neck while her ass lightly slapped the hood in time with his thrusts. She hung her head back in ecstasy, her mouth open as the invigorating rain refreshed and cleansed her senses, adding to the raw feel of this encounter.

Seeing her neck exposed, Booth took the time to lick the small droplets that fell past her her throat and onto her collarbone. She sighed and dug her nails in harder, provoking him to go faster and pound deeper into her fluttering internal fire.

Booth didn't know how much more he could take; the contrast of her delicious heat and the brisk moisture cascading down his back making the coil inside his stomach enrapture him further into the delirious pressure. He could feel his climax approaching and doubled his efforts to get her to come first.

"Booth!" His upward strokes made her bounce up and down on the car, the building pleasure in her core almost unbearable as she felt her walls tighten and the absolutely unbelievable sensations unleash in her body.

She cried and shuddered around him, wave after wave of indescribable orgasms shaking her body as she held onto with a vice like grip.

Seeing her come apart made his arousal soar and his release soon followed. The warm spurts of semen shot through her center and splintered his cock with a mixture of pleasure and love, his loud cry of her name slicing through the air and warming the cockles of her heart as they both came down from their highs.

They panted for a long while, enjoying the erogenous friction of their warm bodies wrapped around one another while the rain bulleted onto them.

Time had stood still while the two had coupled together, the spell of their lustful time together wearing off slightly as reality settled in.

"Can we go somewhere warm? We could catch pneumonia out here amongst the cold and rain." Her logical tone of voice made him laugh and he kissed her damp forehead.

"Sure."

The two scavenged up their soaked particles of clothing and flung them into the front of the car. Booth got the blankets out of the boot of the SUV and arranged a soft bedding for the two to lay on in the back and they immediately snuggled into each others embrace.

Brushing a damp curl away from her cheek, he smiled and placed a kiss on her lips. Never again would he be so foolish as to draw a line which prevented the happiness of him and his most cherished belonging of all.

His Bones.

* * *

**Sorry if I went too sappy on you...I bet you were wondering when the wild, crazy sex would come in- hope I didn't disappoint :)**

**Still taking suggestions for S...Reviews would make my day :D**


	19. Succumbing in the scientist

**I'm back and ready to go. This chapter will be slightly different to the rest- it will consist of mainly three things:**

**-Lack of plot**

**-Consistent hot flushes**

**-Mindless B/B action may **_**excessively **_**occur**

***Ideas from EmmyMayy- You're like my very own thought processor, thank you so much ;)***

**Succumbing in the Scientist**

"_Oh God."_ He panted and turned on his side to face the heavy rising of Brennan's chest, inhaling the sweet, breathy air that had clouded above their overheated and fully satisfied bodies. Booth swallowed and gasped for some much needed oxygen, hoping to fill his lungs and allow recovery from the immense high he had once been at.

He could feel the heavily clambered over sheets beneath him already beginning to cool and untangle itself from the sheen of sweat that had formed around his waist during the time spent in which, Brennan and him had defied the laws of gravity and rocketed right up to a delightful and extremely gratifying new height.

"Booth." She sighed and laid her head against his chest, retaining the electrifying skin contact she new and craved for with Booth. The intensity of their sex had been pretty amazing so far through out the months they had spent practically conjoined together, however tonight, Booth had outdone himself exceedingly...I mean _really._

Brennan was practically incapable of using her legs at that moment, the impact of their perspiring activities making her immobilized in the bed before her. Not that she ever wanted to leave it again. Booth was a _very _talented man...Among other things such as his tremendous stamina, he was clearly gifted in the downstairs department as well as with his clever tongue.

_Oh his tongue. _Brennan grinned dreamily and gazed up at the muscularly, hot man beside her, his breathing returning to normal as he caught her line of view and smiled cheekily.

"Ready again?" He joked and played with a strand of chestnut hair, gently twisting it around his finger and reveling the softness that wrapped over his skin.

"Mmmm, I don't think I can move, let alone do a repeat. You were in your element tonight, Booth," She hummed gently and kissed the taut chest planes beneath her chin, rubbing and brushing her nose purposely to take in the rich scent of his manly physique.

He smelled of masculinity, an alpha-male's deep, earthy texture that enriched the nose passages and sent desire coursing through her system. The air was still thick with the aftermaths of sexual antics, the sense of their two bodies becoming one evident when they breathed in the welcoming atmosphere. _Sex. _Sweaty, musky sex of complete and utter primal release. It was both an intimate and pleasing environment to work up yet another appetite for more ravenous 'bed rocking'.

"Then again, I guess I could manage one more fuck against the headboard. That is if you're not too tired Booth..." She gave him an extra sexy 'do me' smile, something which he could not in God's name resist at all.

She was looking at him as if he was some kind of God, key to any of her most darkest desires, a man capable of giving her mind blowing satisfaction. He gulped. 

_A lot to live up to._

"I'm in my prime, thank you very much... Miss horny as hell. Just say the word and I'll make it so you can't walk straight for weeks." Her eyes glistened and turned a new shade of blue at the last part of his declaration.

"Really?" She asked questioningly, the excitement bubbling low in the pit of her stomach, making her immediately dripping wet for what this man had to offer.

Booth swallowed hesitantly and nodded.

"Yep. Just so long as I'm not a pawn in your endless game of achieving sexual release." He smirked and stroked a finger down the spine of her back. Brennan gasped in anticipation, tangling her legs once again with Booth's and heaving herself up the front of his midriff.

"Of course not. I'm fully aware of how important our relationship is. Sexually we are evidently compatible and well, emotionally we are more than just sex mates, Booth. We are partners for life. You are definitely more than just- _ah, oh god!" _Brennan hissed and relished the feel of his already erect cock circling her slit, teasing the highly engorged bud of her sensitive core.

"Was that a compliment?" He groaned and tried to inch himself further past her entrance, his straining member almost begging for admittance into her tight, narrow canal.

"Call it what you want, just fuck me..._ooh..._that's it, that's...._ah!" _Her clenched jaw opened abruptly to allow a small cry to emanate out of her throat. Brennan hung her head back as he slowly slid further and deeper inside her inferno heat.

"Mmm, so good, Bones." Booth clamped his hands firmly on her hips and rolled her relentlessly over the hardness penetrating her center.

Rubbing herself lusciously over his chest , Brennan reached for the duvet that covered their dampened bodies and yanked it away.

"Too hot...to handle."

Booth growled and flipped her underneath.

"Oh yes you are."

He pounded into her severely, the sensations he was inflicting almost unbearable as Brennan felt the results of this mind rupturing pleasure prick in her eyes and caused a tear to fall involuntarily down her cheek. She needed this release delivered fast and hard, knowing he was going to go all out and crazy inside her the most powerful aphrodisiac of all.

"Booth...I need-" She gasped and moistened her lips. "I need you....please."

Hearing her voice set off a chain reaction; first he sat up, dragging her body up with him- then he impaled his manhood almost agonizingly deep inside her.

"BOOTH!" She screamed and bit his shoulder, raising her hips to meet every stroke he gave, every pound he yielded and heightening the pleasure astoundingly.

Slamming into her three more times was all it to for her to succumb to the floods of pleasure and emotions that threatened to spill right over the brink of her sanity.

"Oh yes! Oh god, Booth..." She cried and bucked her hips to ride the eternal waves of her most unbelievable desires.

Feeling her shudder and shake beneath him, Booth began to unload and unleash the hot release of his deluxe seed profoundly into her sweet channel of indescribable pressure.

It was all he could do but collapse on top of her and enjoy the joyous feeling of her arms wound bindingly around his neck.

_Deja vu..._He thought contently and leaned into the embrace.

Anytime, anywhere, if she wanted it and was willing to give her heart and soul in the process, then he would always be willing to love and worship her with his body and his slowly succumbing heart too.

* * *

**T is next and B/B wish to taste the fruits of their labor (ah, to be young and hopelessly in love- hard work) Hope you enjoyed :)**


	20. Tasting in the tent

**Hey, T is up! And so is the weekend...**

**Grr.**

**Tasting in the tent**

_Raping his knuckles excruciatingly slow over her stomach, Booth allowed his tongue to take the same path, languidly across her midriff. He could hear the slight hitch in her breath as he repeated the notion, just lower and more adventurous. _

_He could never get enough of her sweet tasting skin, her appetizing essence the reminisce of some sort of ripe, exotic fruit; a kind where it's crisp, delectable juices can make any man thirsty and crave for more.  
_

_And Seeley Booth was downright addicted to her flavor._

_Swiping his tongue lazily down her inner thigh, he continued to torture her with his skillful oral talents. Brennan was literally arching up to his mouth, bucking and gasping each time she felt his hot breath return to her body._

_First she would feel the familiar cutaneous sensation of his tongue encircling her most intimate zones, only the tip of his muscle making torturous contact. Then something truly outrageous would happen, something that drove her wild and thrash violently beneath him. Something she liked to call the 'Tongue Tornado'..._

_Suctioning his mouth expertly to her erogenous area, Booth would swirl and lather his clapper right over her clit, urgently sucking and flicking with everything he had to bring her to the brink of insanity._

_He never failed to draw a very satisfied moan from his captive, a frozen look of sheer pleasure building at the base of her spine, etched into her features as she clawed at the release that was sure to follow after his brilliant lips smacked and licked up her delicious body._

_Tonight was no different._

_Squirming and thrashing underneath him, Brennan was literally on the cusp of something truly stupendous, when he stopped._

_Expecting to feel his mouth return, she was momentarily left whimpering, desperately hoping to gain some relief from the tightness deep inside her core._

"_Booth?" Brennan called for him, her shaky voice sounding vulnerable to her surroundings and current position. She was about to call again, however was cut off by the deep moan that escaped her throat as he thrust two long fingers into her moist, dripping heat._

"_Yes! Oh yes, Booth!" She cried and twisted the sheets that lay on the tent floor. Bracing herself mid way in the air and back again, Brennan rode out the orgasm that erupted and shook deep inside of her, his fingers triggering the most sensational pleasure she had ever experienced._

_And he was still yet to bury himself in her scorching heat._

_Watching her chest emergence begin to lose it's erratic flow, Booth waited for her shut eyes to reveal their familiar shade of blue, wanting to gaze into their deep depths until he was as lost at sea as her ocean surf pools of turquoise were._

"_Wow." Her eyes flickered open after a while, the awe and wonder behind his previous ministrations making her orbs less of a sea but more of a stormy turbulent flow, the sinfully dark extent of her pupils making Booth rock hard in his clad, tight boxers._

_Well, __**harder**__ if you count the raging twitching that had been going on down there during the time he had spent tasting her mouth watering body._

"_Enjoy that?" He asked huskily while leaning over her body like a predator about to prance on it's targeted prey. Brennan grinned wickedly and returned his self satisfied smile._

"_Very much, however I feel as if the pleasure was only shared partially on one side, wouldn't you agree?" She nipped playfully at his lip before sucking the bottom sultrily with her tongue. Booth groaned and tilted his head down so that he could also engage in the mouth exploration._

"_Mmm, I wouldn't say that, Bones. Your body tastes better than anything I've ever eaten..." He delved his tongue inside her mouth, slowly sliding it over the roof before tangling with hers. He could have feasted on her lips all night._

"_...Better than pie?" She teased and gasped into his mouth as Booth found a particularly sensitive area around her breasts. _

"_Oh yeah, way better," He rolled a nipple in between his fingers, while is other hand trailed lower down her torso. "But I'm sure you already knew that, because I just can't keep my mouth off of you." He broke away from her mouth and began making a path of hot open mouthed kisses down her neck, mapping it out with all the precision and care in the world._

"_Oh God...I do love your mouth...ah, but I think it's time I got to sample some of your rich tasting anatomy." Using her strong legs, Brennan clamped her thighs over his waist and flipped them so she was now the top layer of their single sleeping bag, Booth being sandwiched in the middle. Not that he minded..._

"_You know, I like a woman who knows what she wants." He huffed sexily, the surprise attack tragedy to get him underneath making him extremely turned on to the brink of actually wanting to be dominated by the goddess rubbing her bare sex right over his cotton covered erection. And Seeley Booth was never one to be submissive._

_She raised an eyebrow, the shroud of seduction she had over this man making her question the hierarchy in their encounter. If he was willing to give up control for her, then she would damn well make it worth his while._

_Reaching down for the soft material between her legs, Brennan began to lower his boxer shorts down over his hips, tortuously ghosting the back of her hand over his angry cock. Booth hissed and bent his body so that she could pull the entire piece of garment down his long, muscular legs. The impressive piece of anatomy that bobbed up around a dark dusting of hair sent desire streaking through Brennan's core, her out of control libido seemingly on auto pilot when it came to controlling her urges around Booth.  
_

_Moving down his legs, Brennan lay her head directly in front of his hard on, nonchalantly leaning a cheek on the inside of his thigh and giving him what was probably the most, single hot, seductive look he had ever gazed upon. It took all his self control not to come right there and then, the visual image of Brennan between his legs almost too much to bear._

"_Do you want to see what I can do with my tongue now, Booth?" The angel like voice was anything but innocent; his cock throbbed at the ridiculously erotic words that left her mouth and whispered up the base of his shaft._

"_Oh god Bones...yeah." He groaned through gritted teeth, the mere sight of her mouth lowering onto his manhood a powerful picture to behold, however it was her extraordinary mouth that really got things talking...well on his behalf, gasping._

_He bucked his hips upwards as the delicious heat enveloping his member traveled up his spine and sent pleasure coursing through his body. His silent cry made Brennan's eyes flicker up and she got a naughty look in her eye. Booth really did taste amazing, his fully grown and large member made her hungry to continue her assault on his sex. She wanted to indulge in the image of him coming in her mouth, however also wished to savor every last drop of his manly, tasty essence._

_Making appreciative sounds downstairs, Brennan began to moan as she sucked him hard and slow, causing Booth's eyes to pop right open._

"_Fuck." He almost wept as she licked and teased her way fully up his shaft, enjoying every minute of her sweet oral torture. The noises she was making though...he had to fight to keep breathing. _

_She licked his head once more before taking him in fully, figuring now was the time to let loose and bring out the big guns._

"_Oh GOD Bones!" He could feel the heat rising inside of him, the tight coil within his stomach almost ready to unleash a series of shakes and shudders._

_Just one more stroke of the tongue...And..._

"Booth?" Brennan's voice whispered in his ear next to him, her light shaking causing him to stir in his sleep.

"Wha-?"

"Sorry for waking you...You were calling out my name, I presumed you were trying to get my attention." She sounded sleepy and her hair was all tussled adorably around her shoulders.

Booth looked at his surroundings, noting that they were in the same woods and tent as they were in his dream.

_Dream?_

Booth furrowed his brow bewilderedly before turning back to the beautiful other occupant of the tent in which he laid in.

"Um, yeah...I-I was just um..." He searched for words, his embarrassment as well as his straining erection evident beneath the small layer of sheet between him and his partner.

Brennan looked at him curiously for a second, attempting to read his facial expressions with the best of her ability. Raking her eyes over his body, her gaze stopped short at the obvious hard-on prodding promptly up from the covers of his sleeping bag.

Brennan's mouth parted slightly in shock, while her tired eyes widened in realization.

Booth wanted to **die**.

Before she could utter another word, Booth held up his hand and sighed.

"Before you go on about how it's a perfectly natural response, considering our close proximity and the fact that we're in the woods, far away from all the other FBI Protocol and agents, that I can explain why-"

"Why you were calling my name out during sleep.?" Brennan had yet to remove her eyes from the unmistakable morning erection that was on display because of her.

_How to feel about this situation..._

"I'm sorry, Bones." _I'm sorry??? You've just scared her off with your man glory! _He felt ashamed of himself. Because of his stupid, selfish libido, Brennan was made to feel like she'd done something wrong.

All she'd done was send him into a spiral of wet dreams and sexual, erotic fantasies...

"You were having a sex dream about me." Brennan concluded and finally met his penetrating gaze. Booth opened his mouth to speak but found he had nothing to say.

He nodded slowly and bowed his head, mortified that he had been caught out. _Quite literally..._

The tent was silent in the short time that followed, neither sure what to say or do to cure the awkward muteness that had settled over their bodies. Brennan was deep in thought, her brilliant mind working at a mile a minute.  
Slowly but surely, a naughty smile graced Brennan's lips as she placed an absent hand on Booth's thigh.

"Is there anything I can help with?"

Booth's eyes shot open. _Oh yeah, there's a few things you can help with..._

* * *

**Ooh...Booth _likes _being dominated. Maybe I could use that against him in some other fic...hmm.**

**U is up next, so if there's any life out there, please share your ideas and insight.**

**Reviews are welcome ;)**


	21. Urgency on the undercover

***Thanks to Lizziebrewster, smackedfan454 and everyone who reviewed- you guys are wonderful!***

**Small authors note; I am looking for an expert, observant and one of a kind beta reader (not **_**too**_** much to ask, eh?), so if you feel up to the challenge, please let me know because I feel I should have one- never can be too careful! ;) Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Urgency on the Undercover**

Allowing the strong, burning liquid to travel down the base of his throat, Booth shuddered as the alcohol settled down in the pit of his stomach. He was ready.

Signaling for another drink, he placed down his empty glass and waited for the bartender to arrive with another. He needed to keep his eye on the ball, being that, the most appropriate state of mind would be at best, of someone _completely _sober, however he was nervous. Not for himself though, he was an experienced FBI Agent after all, but for his partner.

_Bones._

Every time he heard the bar door open, a sickening feeling cascaded down his spine and sunk like a brick to the bottom of his gut.

Why had he agreed to this??

Sure they had been on many undercover jobs before, but this? He could barely keep his anxiety levels in check, let alone attempt to catch the bad guys that ran this joint.

_And Bones had insisted on playing a full part in this clandestine investigation..._

Something of which Booth had objected to vehemently, strongly apposing the entire idea of Brennan risking her life and posing as a prostitute. He had said no way to it, completely closing off the idea she had placed on the table.

So why was he sitting at a bar, the underground business operation of prostitution trafficking, waiting for his partner to arrive with her pimp?

Booth shook his head and downed another shot. Best to just keep focus and get into character. He was pretending to be some hard ass dealer, looking for some lovelies to add to his on going collection of women, an idea which made him feel absolutely nauseas and seriously sick. _These scumbag bastards don't deserve the air they breathe._

His thoughts were cut off a by low creaking sound by the front entrance, the eerie light that shone down from the ceiling lamps showing a clear image of a man walking through the door. He was in his mid-forties, hair gelled back in a tight greasy comb over, while his body was clothed with a large, black over coat...though Booth wasn't paying attention to that. His favored line of view was fixed firmly on the woman accompanying the guy.

His stomach did a U-turn, flip flopping in some kind of excited trance as he watched those long, _bare _slender legs tread lightly across the floor, with probably the most sexiest pair of fuck-me high heels, Booth had ever seen. But he was sure his pants couldn't get any tighter than they already were when his eyes raked over the top half of her outfit. The low cut cleavage number she had on above that skirt was obscenely provocative, giving Booth half a clue to what sort of lacy garment she had on beneath it.

_Probably something hot and revealing. _Booth nodded and gulped as he took her body all in at once.

The outfit was supposed to draw the allusion that Brennan was indeed a slutty, body selling whore, who was willing to fuck anyone who had the sort of cash her boss was looking for. But Booth didn't see that at all.

Beneath all that make-up and inappropriate clothing, Booth still saw the beautiful eyes of his brilliant partner. Her goddess like body may have been built to lure and entice men to drool over, however those innocent pair of crystal clear orbs shone right through to Booth, who immediately locked eyes with the sexy looking temptress across the room from him.

The man registered Booth's appearance and began ambling Brennan's body over to the younger man at the bar. Booth was disgusted by the way the man's hand lingered over _his_ partner's waist, however he simply gritted his teeth and raised his brows in anticipation.

"You a Mr Barone?" The guy's eyes shifted over his form in question, his hands getting ready to light a cigarette.

"Yeah, I called about your services...Tony, right?" Booth eyed the man calmly and tried not to choke on the large puff of smoke that was exhaled from the other guy's mouth.

"Mmm, so I heard you were looking for a new girl, add to your standards," The man chewed on the end of his tobacco while his arm encircled Brennan's waist. "she's a fresh one, straight from a dealer back in D.C. You interested?"

Booth had to contain all his inner strength not to reach out and punch the guy silly until he let go of his grip on Brennan. She looked fairly relaxed, though her eyes were full of uneasiness and distaste to the filthy man's hand placement.

Booth gave him a crooked smile and played along in his role.

"A beaut like her is hard to find, how much you want for her?"

"At least four g's, though with a body like that, I'd expect the cash up front."

Booth pretended to contemplate his answer. He had enough evidence to convict the scum now, however still needed to hand over the money in order to make a full transaction and make the arrest without default.

Before Booth could utter another word, the man stepped in and propositioned him.

"How's about you take her for a spin first? Know that you'll be getting your moneys worth," The man grinned sickly and thrust Brennan towards Booth. "one dance easy and then you can decide whether you want her or not."

Booth was left momentarily stunned. _What do I say??? _It might look suspicious if he openly rejects a free lap dance from an insanely gorgeous woman, however how could he use Brennan like she was no more than a dirty little slut, her sole purpose to entertain men and dealers alike? It wasn't like he didn't want the dance, his body was already actively responding to the mere sight of her soft, perky ass sliding down the front of his pants as well as the pleasurable experience of Brennan rubbing all of her delightful curves over his hard body.

"I uh," Booth cleared his throat and tried not to look at Brennan, knowing their cover would be blown if he made any incorrect movements. "yeah why not?"

The man raised his brow, but continued to deal out his cards.

"Good, so why don't I give you kids some privacy and let sweet cheeks here direct you to a booth." He slapped Brennan on the ass, something she instantly responded to, shutting her eyes and biting the inside of her cheek so she wouldn't say something she'd regret. Grabbing Booth's hand, she pulled Booth away from the bar stool and began making her way towards a designated area, darker than the rest of the club, however more discreet and private.

Arriving at a worn down booth, Brennan stopped and turned towards Booth. He was almost too scared to stare into the eyes of his partner, the woman he had just subjected to giving him a sexy 'grind and thrust'. He was so ashamed that he didn't think he could bear to see the betrayal swimming around in her round, lost orbs.

"Bones, I..." He began but immediately shut his mouth in complete, unadulterated shock.

Instead of the treachery and distrust he thought he would see, Booth was met with a pair of fiery, navy flames, lustfully glistening in the dim lighting around them.

Not answering him, Brennan shoved Booth gently down onto the cushioned furniture and stared down at him with raw hunger and sexuality. _Either she was a really good actress, or Booth was calling bluff that she was as turned on as he was in this situation. _

They were no longer Booth and Brennan the dynamic duo who fought crime on the week days and ate takeout in the evenings...they were Brennan and Booth- the sex driven, downright horny people, of the underground world. It should have felt wrong, but even Booth couldn't deny the righteous feeling of Brennan settling on the crotch of his tented his pants.

She was fully straddling his body now, sensually swerving her hips in time to some unknown tune, while her hands plucked at the front of his shirt. Booth was trying to stifle a groan until her thighs parted open his and she took on a closer position, resting firmly atop of his straining erection.

Then he gasped.

If it was possible to explode in both his head and in his pants, Booth knew he would be liable to burst any second now.

Brennan sat up properly and rose upwards in her seat, making sure that her impressive cleavage dangled directly in front of Booth's salivating mouth. The temptation to taste and indulge in the milky contours of her breasts was almost too much to handle for the man licking his lips in sync of the way her chest skimmed the tip of his nose and bottom of his chin.

When she got up off of him, Booth felt in sting of disappointed circulate in his gut, until his hands clasped onto something round and firm.

_Oh God._

Booth's eyes practically rolled back into his head as Brennan began to navigate her ass erotically into his large palms, the soft skin from where her barely there panties weren't covering beneath her skirt, making him groan and squeeze harder.  
Brennan also voiced her pleasure, hers taking the shape of a womanly moan.

Raising her hips to give him better access, Brennan climbed backwards onto his lap and wrapped an arm around his neck, so that her entire body was plastered right across his rock hard, delicious form.

"Mmm..." She purred and grounded her hips back against his hands and crotch. Booth almost cried out in uncomfortable ecstasy, the tight space in his trousers definitely stretching to their limits and seams. She must have heard his grunt (or she was just eager to touch him down there) because Brennan's spare hand tip toed down his chest and went to the button on his pants, undoing it slowly and lowering the zipper.

Now it was time for Booth to cry, because no way could he not respond to that.

Giving him one last grind, she placed her hand right against the tent in his boxers and stroked him seductively with her fingers.

"Oh God..." He shut his eyes tight and took some calming breaths. If he was going to come in his pants, then he severely hoped it would be after the arrest, where no one could see him touching himself to the image of her sliding over his cock.

"Do you like that, baby?" She whispered huskily in his ear and trailed her tongue over the shell of his ear. Booth shuddered and nodded, unable to express his desire verbally as his mind struggled to lift the foggy lust that had settled of his brain.

How could she get him so hot without even removing her clothing...or his for that matter?

She made a smile of pure feline delight as she removed her hand and lifted herself over his pants. Within seconds she had slammed herself down onto his raging clothed tent and was now rubbing her scorching wet heat vigorously over him.

"JESUS!" His eyes shot wide open and he braced his hands over her hips.

He had almost come off the edge.

He could feel her dampness right through both his underwear and her flimsy piece of garment covering her center.

Brennan bit her lip but couldn't stop the deep moan from escaping her mouth. His hardness was absolutely sensational against her core, however this was about pleasing him. _Though if you are receiving job satisfaction from it..._

Deciding to kick things up a notch, Brennan once again stood up from her seat on Booth's lap and turned over to face him. His eyes had taken on a dangerously dark shadow, his pupils dilated and almost feral looking from the amount of ravenous desire pooling inside of them.

Placing herself down again, she stared him right in the eyes and drew her tongue across her lips. Booth followed this path of oral seducing, however was slightly sidetracked by the new positioning her body had over his.

Saying nothing, Brennan began to rock slowly up his crotch, dry humping the erection that stood tall against her clit and offered the most delirious friction known to man.  
Booth growled and palmed her hips once more, this time raising her top so he could feel the sides of her smooth torso.

Picking up the pace, Brennan whimpered and wrapped both arms around his neck, tightening the lock of her hands and thrusting against Booth hard and fast.

"Oh baby." Booth whispered and let his hands dance bravely up her top, to the undersides of her breasts. Feeling his wandering fingers, she moaned and bit down on the side of his neck.

She could feel the pressure building inside of her and knew it wouldn't be long before he pounded her core right up to a pleasurable release. She also knew how close Booth was to coming hotly in his underwear. The image of him climaxing sent a jolt of arousal down Brennan's spine and she began to urgently buck her hips into Booth's, demanding that he come right there and then without fail.

Booth's breathing was much more shallower and he began to groan and grunt as the feel of her rocking violently against him became too much.

"Fuck yeah!" He cried out, his hips spasming and rising all the way up, inflicting her own orgasm.

"Yes yes yes!" She chanted and rode out her release until she collapsed against his chest, breathing heavily and gasping for much needed oxygen.

**BB**

It was only minutes later until her breathy voice sailed in through his ears.

"Wow."

Her sultry tone had male satisfaction soaring through his veins as he picked up her boneless body and began straightening out their clothes.

Her clothing were creased and bunched up, however she still looked dead sexy in the light of the bar.

"Go make the arrest so I don't have to keep my clothes on before we do that again." She said with a wink before sashaying her hips out of the private booth area and back behind the curtains leading to the club.

Zipping up his trousers, Booth eagerly followed her, willing to do anything she said if it meant having another round of passionate gratification with his partner.

Just...minus the clothes and gun in his pocket

* * *

**V is the letter, so anyone got a clue to what they want B/B to do next?? Reviews are welcome and if you're interested in the beta reader job, please comment :)**


	22. Victory in the valley

**Please do not hate me. I know I said I would update last night, however...**

**I have the most fantastic news. My roommate gave birth last night!!! I couldn't believe it, she wasn't due for another couple of weeks, but around 6pm she started getting pains in her stomach so I drove her to the hospital.  
6 pounds, 8 ounces. The most tiniest, beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on :)  
My roommate's about eight years older than me, but we still get along just great- even with little baby Rena taking space in our house now.**

**I hope you'll forgive me for the delay, but I'm so stoked she gave birth to a healthy little girl.**

**Anyway...**

**Thanks to smackedfan454 and EmmyMayy...(if it wasn't for them, you wouldn't have a chapter :))**

**Victory in the valley**

"Wait, what do you mean _you _won? I clearly got more date offers than you, Booth." Brennan scoffed, attempting to remove her sore foot from the confines of her black stiletto.

"Ah, that's where your logic fails you, Bones. I said who ever receives the most _numbers_ would win our little bet, not the amount of times some guy decides to try his luck and score with the bride's best friend..." Booth smirked triumphantly and turned around to face her smugly. He had already discarded his tie and jacket and was now working a plain white button up shirt and pants. Brennan's eyes narrowed as she balanced on one foot to retrieve the other heel.

"I'll have you know that Peter seemed like a perfectly good suitor...when he was sober, however it didn't help that you were repetitively urging him to make advances towards me. Why would you do that?"

"Oh come on, Bones. The guy stood no chance anyway, so why not have a little fun?"

"Fun for you, not for me." She stood fixed to the spot, crossing her arms to show how unamused she was by the situation. Booth sighed and closed the distance between their bodies, stepping into her comfort zone and placing a soothing hand on her cheek.  
Brennan froze breathlessly, trying to woo away any desire that was sure to seep through her panties any moment now. _How could he make her so hot by just touching her?_

"I wasn't worried you know, about some guy whisking you away. Do you know why?"

She shrugged. "Because none of the men at the reception would be able to meet my needs like you can?"

Booth laughed and stroked a loving finger across her cheek, swiping away a lone strand of hair that had escaped her tied up ringlets.

"Haha, no...well yeah, but also it's because I know you'd never betray me, or us," His hands wrapped around her hips, cradling her snugly against his body while his hands traveled lower. The gesture alone sent butterflies fluttering through her stomach. "And also, you're very high maintenance..."

Brennan punched him on the arm and Booth chuckled again. "In a good way."

"How is requiring-? Oh you were joking. You know it's not fair that I get called high maintenance when you're always making jokes that I can't even begin to comprehend as to why are funny." She pouted playfully and lent into his embrace, indulging in the richness of his scent as it enraptured her senses and made her skin tingle in the warmth of the glowering sun.

"Aw, you know you like it when I make you laugh at something that's not squinty or scientific. Besides, I love to hear you laugh." Booth's charming smile sent a whole lot of sensations down South for Brennan, who decided it was more than a little unfair for her to be the only one receiving these horny signals.

"I'll admit, when you're not being arrogant, smug or playing some weird wedding game, that I do enjoy your light hearted humor so very much, but I do prefer being entertained in other ways better..." Brennan flashed him a sexy smile, so sinful that Booth's heart stopped beating the minute that soft, little pink tongue of hers settled between her slightly parted mouth and slowly skimmed the upper and lower outline of her plump, tempting lips.

"And uh...what would that be?" Booth whispered huskily, bending his head down so that their mouths were almost touching.

She raised her eyebrow seductively before whispering against his lips.

"Being chased." She ducked out of his arms and began to run in the opposite direction they had came from, her short little dress riding up her thighs as she barefooted it across the chalky green pastures. It took Booth a couple of seconds to quit staring at her majestic body and to actually start motioning after her, his strong legs meaning he could catch up to her fast, smaller body in no time at all.

"Your so mine!" Booth's arms encircled her waist and spun her off her feet. Brennan let out a very uncharacteristic squeal and began laughing in delight as Booth hoisted her up his body and twirled her playfully in the air.

"Booth, you're making me dizzy!"

"Say it then, Bones. Say that I'm the greatest and you're lucky to have me."

"What? I'm not saying that. Obviously your logic has failed this time, because there is no possible way I'm inflating that ego of yours anymore than it already is." Her hands were perched on the top of his chest, her body resting against his while her head looked down at his, her eyes filled with clear amusement.  
Booth thought she had never looked more beautiful, what with the sunlight emanating from behind her tussled locks like a halo and her deep blue eyes glistening with a glorious warmth.

"Ah come on, Bones...what can I do to make you change your mind?" His hot question bombarded her imagination with so many delicious scenarios, that Brennan almost didn't register being lowered back down to her feet.

"Hmm, well you could let me show you just how fun I can be." Her voice made his black dress pants none too comfy, but Booth could tell his discomfort would be short lived soon, if that hungry look in her eye was anything to go by.

"Would this include something to do with science or bones by any chance?"

"Not unless you're counting the bones I'm about to explore on you, Booth." Brennan teased the top button of his dress shirt, tracing the hole seams and dancing her fingers up and down the clasp.

Booth gulped and allowed her to undo button after button of endless shirt, somehow managing to keep his sanity in check even as her hand made contact with the warm, taut skin beneath.

"Bones." He hissed and drew her body closer to his, allowing his hands to do some exploring of their own as Brennan continued to knead the toned muscles of his upper torso.

"I appreciate the strong build of your body, Booth; how it feels beneath my fingers, how it tastes..." Booth's eyes snapped open as he felt the warm texture of her tongue dipping out to trace the outline of his pecs, sampling the naturally fine taste of his musky skin.

"Are you sure we should be doing this? Someone might find out we're gone and come looking for us."

Brennan's hands dropped to his buckle, unclasping the metal piece before sifting the black belt through the loops of his trousers.

"Mmm, we'll worry about that later. Now are you going to start undressing or do I have to do all the work?" She murmured against his neck and began loosening the straps on her light blue dress. Booth's own hands replaced hers as he caught hold of the fabric let it slide down the slopes of her body slowly, inch by inch.

"Absolutely beautiful."

Even after months of seeing her perfected body grace the sheets of his bed, glisten in the spray of a shower head and wrap itself around his sleeping form every night, Booth was still in awe of the magnificent creation before his eyes. Gazing at her now; her full, gorgeous breasts encased in a dark indigo lace while her delicious waist was modestly covered by a pair of wicked, hot panties, Booth's body was at full attention. Especially when she got down on her knees like that...

Her fingers had just unbuttoned the top of his trousers and were now peeling the black cotton from below his waist when Booth's ear pricked up and panic struck through his gut.

"Bones, I heard something in the bushes over there!" He whispered urgently, attempting to pry the material from her hands and haul it back up his legs. Brennan wasn't buying it, her painted nails determinedly holding on to his trousers while Booth set out to retrieve them.

"Booth, you're being paranoid. There's nobody out there; this side of the valley or past the meadows we crossed. We're fine...just relax..." She added huskily with a saucy grin to match as she let go of his trouser waist and began tugging at the elastic on his boxers.

"I'm not being paranoid, I heard something- Jesus!" Booth's eyes closed of their own violation, the feeling of her mouth surrounding his now naked cock making him thrust forward and curse into the open air around them. Her tongue swirled sensually around his shaft while her hands came up to cup the weight of his balls and squeeze them softly.

"Ah...fuck, Baby, you gotta stop." Her suction only tightened and Booth found he couldn't find the strength to pull her head away, even as he felt the rise of his release harden in his girth.  
Eventually, it took all of his might to yank her face away and and bring her back up to his head level.

"Hey, I was in the middle of something down there..." Brennan grinned and stroked her hand down the small dusting of hair below his waist. Booth groaned and snapped her hand up.

"My eyes are up here, Bones. Now if you keep pulling stunts like that, not only are you going to be left unsatisfied, but I'm going to lose my mind if you put your mouth on me like that again."

Brennan smiled felinely, before reaching behind her back and unclasping the garment covering her chest. Booth's eyes darted down and Brennan could see the feral look in his eyes rage furiously as he immediately stepped in to cover the aroused peaks of her breasts with his hungry mouth. Her head tipped backwards in gratification, the strong yet soft feel of his tongue working it's magic on her causing a moan to escape her parted lips.

Sensing his hands pulling down on her underwear, Brennan complied with his efforts and stepped out of the feather light lace, her body now completely bare and exposed to his touch.

Within moments, Booth had hooked his arms around her legs and had positioned himself readily at her opening, the slight breeze adding extra chills all the way down to the base of his cock.

Finally being lowered onto him, Brennan could only cry out as his cock went straight to work, doing it's job and pleasing her to no end.

Booth would grunt every now and then to show his appreciation for her tight, wet heat, however his throbbing shaft was doing more of the talking as it slid back and forth rhythmically into her canal and took her forcefully from the front.

He must of lowered her to the ground, because Brennan could feel the grassy friction of earth rubbing up and down her bare back, making the experience feel raw and vigorous.

"Oh! Yes right there...harder." She demanded and dug the heels of her feet right into his ass, initiating another deep growl from Booth who continued to surge on, slamming into her ridiculously wet heat.

"Yes! Oh Booth!" Her climax hit her like a ship on a stormy sea, the waves of intense pleasure thrashing violently up from the core of her center, right down to the tips of her toes. The quivering walls around him became too much and Booth soon unloaded his heavy release rapidly inside of her, chanting her name as well as a few profanities, which made it all a bit difficult to understand, but Brennan knew.

After a few breathless moments, Booth managed to roll off of her sated body and situate her comfortably on top of him.

"So..." She began.

"So..." He mimicked, smiling as she patted him on the arm and came to rest her head on his chest.

"I didn't know you included those sort of words in your usual vocabulary, Booth." Brennan teased and returned his smile.

"Haha, well I didn't until I met you. I've had to change a lot of things since the first time we worked together...adjust my sentences, learn to appreciate science and all that is squinty...as well as double the amount of visits I make to confession." His grin never faltered, even as the painful memories of confessing about the ungodly wet dreams he'd been having about Brennan to Father Jim came flooding back; the pervertedness of it all actually giving Booth the creeps.

"Having inappropriate thoughts about your partner, Agent Booth? That's very unprofessional."

"You haven't seen or heard inappropriate until you take a step into one of my fantasies, Bones." His arm snaked around her waist and stroked the skin there softly with the back of his hand, absently groping her ass until her hand squatted him away.

"I think I have a pretty good idea, though if you'd like to show me some of the things that you get up to up there, then that would be more than adequate."

Booth's eyes widened and took on yet another deep shade of lustful brown.

_Yeah...he could do that._

* * *

**Review if you please :) W is for? Wonder woman perhaps? Up to you guys ;)  
**


	23. Wickedness in the Wonder Woman

***Running around screaming* I have **_**so **_**many things to update!!**

**As previously said, Wonder Woman will take charge of tonight's proceedings, so...**

**Drop what you're doing, pull up a chair and get comfy, 'cause once B/B have begun, you're not gonna wanna miss a moment of it ;)**

**Thanks to my beta EmmyMayyy- isn't she awesome? And EverTheRomantic for the word xD**

**Disclaimer: No kids would be allowed to watch if I owned. Trust me :)**

**Wickedness in the Wonder Woman**

Sifting through the many clothes of Brennan's wardrobe, Booth lost count of how many pairs of shoes, coats and blouses were stored and bunched together in one closet.

_How many clothes must one woman have in her whole lifetime?? _Booth shook his head and continued with the task at hand; finding some clothes suitable and practical for the day ahead and getting out without disrupting the delicate balance of 'tidiness', as she so put it.

Booth had to smile at that. No matter what oh so rational explanation left Brennan's mouth, here was the evidence that she was still, indeed, all woman on the inside.

_And on the outside..._

Booth groaned as he remembered the previous night's little interventions; Brennan on one side, him on the other, with just a bed between them. He remembered how the petty argument began, however he was still a little hazy on the events that followed.

Somehow, he had found himself handcuffed to the headboard, Brennan above him, straddling his hips, with the most wickedest gleam in her eye...

"Great." Booth muttered and glared down at his tented trousers. Even the mere mention of her name apparently set off a chain reaction of sweaty palms, glassy eyes and a painfully hard cock standing at full attention at the most inappropriate of times.

_That's exactly what got you into trouble last night, Seel. Never underestimate the true strength and determination of one, Temperance Brennan._ Booth had noted how not to get on the wrong side of his insanely gorgeous partner/girlfriend, halfway through receiving the most vigorous fucking of his life, the night before.

He really must be whipped.

How else could you explain a man of his strength and stability, being taken down by a woman half his size and actually _enjoying _being overpowered by her in bed??

Booth banged his head against her cabinets. He was already hard and erect and he didn't need to make them any more late than they already were, by giving his partner one last throw down on the bed once she was out of the shower.

If it wasn't for his damn libido (and the kitchen counter incident/situation) then he wouldn't be standing in Brennan's bedroom, rummaging through clothes for her to wear because she didn't have any at his place.

And they were due for court this morning, so they were running a tight schedule as it was.

Sighing inwardly to himself and escaping the thoughts of Brennan being less than twenty feet away from him, water cascading down the valley of her breasts...vapor fogging up the shower doors while moisture clung to her body and pooled between her legs-

_Okay, maybe the images weren't completely burned from his mind._

Booth had panted like a dog at the idea of sharing a hot, steamy shower with his Bones...however as luck may have it, they had to be out the door in less than an hour, so the bathroom was off limits. That, and he was also banned from touching her for the rest of the morning. Damn 'hands off when I'm showering' and 'I'll hurt you if you make us late again'. Okay, she may have had a point there...

He had been looking through some plain black skirts and dress pants, when something colorful and completely un-Brennan-like caught Booth's attention, as he cluttered through the mountains of clothing in reach for it.

Memories came rolling back from two years previous, where a hectic night of chasing clown serial killers, jumping over snakes and getting a bullet rebounded off of a key lock and into his shin reminded him of how much he loved this very outfit. In all it's red, white and blue glory.

He ran his fingers over the silky, white stars and a grin tugged at his lips as he remembered how sexy she had looked, scampering around in those little blue panties...

"Booth? Have you got me an outfit to wear out?" Brennan's voice brought Booth back to the real world and he looked over his shoulder to find her standing in the doorway, hair wet from the shower and clad in only a small, cream towel. She was wearing one of those knowing smiles as Booth's gaze traveled appreciatively over the fine contours of her body and especially around the area of which the tops of her breasts were exposed and water dripped enticingly down, right past the towel's cut point.

He groaned.

"You know it's a sin to tempt a guy like that, Bones." Booth gazed longingly at her body once more before averting his eyes back to the wardrobe.

"I was doing nothing of the sort, Booth. Is it my fault that you feel the need to throw me over your shoulder and carnally brand me out of some sort of primal urge, every time I appear naked beneath a towel? I think not," She crossed the room and made her way, barefooted over to where Booth was standing with his back to her. "What are you looking at?"

Booth turned his head with a smirk and held up the brightly embroidered costume.

"Wonder Woman; your great alter ego of Halloweens past," Brennan scrunched her nose at his remark and was about to objectify when Booth cut her off. "Ah, come on, Bones. The _revealing, _busty corset, blue star studded panties and stockings? You would never wear something like that..."

Brennan contemplated his words for a moment before snatching the garment up and holding it to her towel, covered chest.

"Why would you say that?" She asked curiously, running her fingers over the not so demure satire. He was right to a certain degree; Brennan's usual wardrobe never really consisted of anything too racy or provocative. She hated the feeling of someone's leering eyes ogling her body, so she never tried to draw too much attention to herself while dressing non-casually. Although, Brennan would never care to admit that she did, indeed, enjoy wearing clothing that made her appear different to her normal, Temperance Brennan personal physique. Including Wonder Woman's eccentric, super hero garb.

"Well, for a start, it's a Halloween costume, not regular clothing. Secondly, Bones, you are way too classy to be strutting down the streets in some super-feminist-hero getup," Booth grinned and tucked a loose strand of Brennan's damp hair behind her ear, making sure to catch her chin with his finger when withdrawing his hand. "You know, since seeing you in that costume, I can't help but visualize what it would be like to have Wonder Woman taking advantage of her super powers and using them for_ other _things..."

Brennan's shivered as he took a step closer, into her space, and clasped his hands firmly on her hips.

"It appears that one of your strategic male fantasies is beginning to surface there, Booth." She purred and stood up on her tip toes so that she was at least level with his head.

"Among other things, but yes, Bones."

"So you get aroused when you are most subordinate during intercourse with a woman? Interesting." Brennan pecked his lips and removed herself from his embrace, before he had a chance to deepen the kiss. Because she knew _exactly_ how _that _would end for both of them.

"Interesting? What's interesting?"

"Nothing, nothing, it's just...intriguing to hear that a guy like you, enjoys being the submissive partner, whilst engaging in intercourse-"

"Okay, you have got to stop saying _intercourse_, especially in that clinical, doctor's voice of yours. Kinda takes the romance and spontaneity out of it," Booth arched his eyebrows in distaste and handed Brennan some pants from her wardrobe. "And what do you mean by a guy like me?"

"Well, you have made it perfectly clear, right from the beginning of our partnership, that you possess the qualities and attitude of a strong, alpha-male figure, while you obtain the sexual confidence and pride of a very authoritative man."

Booth thought for a second (which was very impressive for him, as Brennan was literally naked on his bed and it would normally 'distract' him a great deal) before coming to a conclusion.

"So what you're implying is that I'm some hedonistic hotshot, who likes to be overpowered by women?"

"No, but you display quite overbearing assumptions to my theories."

"Can you blame me??" Booth huffed and threw her a blouse, with a little more force than intended. "Look, we have to be at the courthouse in less than an hour. Can you please just get dressed and suited up before an actual _verdict_ is made?" It was more of an order than a question, which Brennan found annoying, considering _he _was the reason why they were late to court in the first place. She had only been an accomplice to his Monday morning antics (well in all honesty, if a man like that wanted to play in bed at 6am, you'd be happy to just go along with the ride too).

"Fine. Go make us some coffee and I'll be out in 10 minutes." She threw over her shoulder while hooking the clasp of her bra together. Booth nodded and walked out the bedroom, his reluctant legs rooting to the spot in the doorway when he looked back and saw the smooth line of her spine cascading down past her hot red panties-

_Cool it Seeley!_ Booth shook his head and continued his walk to the kitchen. _Best not think about the good doc naked again. Then you'll be really late..._

Brennan had to smile as she sensed him pause at the door to take one last look at her body before exiting to make coffee. _Good to know you have some control over this man._

At the thought of control, Brennan looked down at the long forgotten Wonder Woman outfit and ran her eyes over the soft material and hosiery. _Hmm_...

Booth did have a fantasy of Wonder Woman. And he had certainly appreciated the view at the Jeffersonian, all those years before on Halloween. That's when the idea struck her.

_Hmm, indeed._

A naughty smile spread widely across the anthropologist's face. _If he wanted to be taken advantage of, then she was game for that._

Picking up the outfit, she placed it carefully back in her wardrobe and made a mental list to pick up a few things before Booth got home.

Tonight was going to have a very interesting turn of events, entertainment wise...

............................................................................................................................................................................

**Who wants to see part two? Stay tuned tomorrow (or the early hours of the morning :S)—fresh update in your Inbox :)**


	24. Wickedness in the Wonder Woman Part II

**As promised- a week late ~sincerely sorry~ because my computer's being a spoiled brat again. Please forgive me- this is long, sooooooo...no hard feelings? :)**

**A shout out to the wonderful EmmyMayyy, who gave me the thumbs up on this piece. Thank you so much xD  
**

**Wickedness in the Wonder Woman Part II**

Brennan looked at herself in the big, double mirror and a slow but gradual smile graced her painted red lips. Tonight they had agreed that Booth would be staying at hers, which meant she was able to leave the Jeffersonian early so she could pick up a few extra items for her plan of action.

She had drafted it out carefully, writing down specific things needed for tonights proceedings as well as a few references needed for her character role. She had consulted with Angela, and after a very brief list of props and other assortments of vital and trivial knowledge, Brennan was ready to set her plan to work.

Glancing at her beside table, she noted her alarm clock said 7:50pm, meaning she had about ten minutes until Booth was due back from his meeting with Cullen.

_Perfect._

Applying the last of her make up, Brennan did some little finishing touches around her apartment, before gathering up her items and waiting for the sounds of a car pulling up outside.

..............................................................................................................................................

Booth groaned in relief as he walked out of the empty elevator and approached the door to Brennan's apartment. Today had been a long day, what with the early morning rush to court (that fiasco had set them back quite a bit, upon arriving at the courthouse. And Caroline was certainly not in the forgiving mood today) and the two-hour long conference meeting with his Boss, meaning he was leaving work later than usual.

He had already called Brennan, telling her that she had an extra hour on her hands before he was able to exit the Hoover. They had talked briefly and hung up together, each having a lot of things on their minds. Booth was only comforted with the fact that he no longer had to think; all he had to do was go home to his beautiful partner and indulge in a well rested sleep...

Well, those had been his original intentions.

The instant Booth walked through the door to Brennan's apartment, he knew something was up. The lights were dimmed, the curtains were drawn and candles were lit and placed all around the living room, creating a mysterious and relaxed atmosphere. Booth eyed the place suspiciously and placed his jacket and keys down on the counter.

"Bones?" He called from the hall, his feet still rooted to the spot by the door.

No answer. He began making his way across the room.

"Bones, where are you? What's going-" Booth stopped dead in his tracks and his jaw dropped open. "Oh my god."

Standing there, against the door frame of her bedroom, was the center of his hottest, most wettest dreams. Only this time, she was wearing a tiara, a busting, blood red corset, blue patterned shorts and little else.

_Oh sweet Jesus._

"Good evening, Agent Booth." She purred in a breathy voice, adding extra emphasis to the 'Agent Booth' on the end. Booth continued to stand gaping at the sight before him; every single one of his fantasies put to shame as he raked his eyes up and down the beautiful form of the dreamy temptress in front.

"Bones?" He managed to squeak out in a much higher octave than expected. His eyes were glued to her long pair of smooth legs, leading up to the voluminous curve of her delicious waist, encasing her ass in a pair of hot blue panties. Her torso was asserted brilliantly within the tight corset; the silver lining below the swell of her breasts pushing the generous molds up for his eyes to feast on.

Everything, accompanied with a pair of shiny, knee high boots, silver band bracelets and tiara, all finished off with a touch of red lipstick and soft ringlet curls...

It all screamed 'fuck me' loud and clear. And don't think the exact thought hadn't crossed Booth's mind a thousand times while watching Brennan cross the threshold over to him.

"What's wrong? Cat gotcha tongue?" She oozed sexily, planting both hands on those softly rounded hips of hers. Booth was stunned. _How did she even know what that meant?_

"I-I didn't think you'd...you look...wow." He finished lamely, not being able to resist running his eyes over her far too sexy body once more.

Brennan grinned as she got the exact reaction she had been hoping for. Booth's eyes were glazed over and an impressive erection tented proudly inside his trousers, giving Brennan some clue to what her outfit was doing to him. He hadn't expected to walk in and be greeted by Wonder Woman; live in the flesh.

"Sweet talking will get you nowhere, Agent Booth," She suppressed the smile edging it's way into her voice and continued to keep a serious, straight face."Now I suggest you give up this tiring charade and follow me, until I think of a suitable punishment for your...disobedience."

"My what, now?" Booth swallowed nervously and clenched his fists at his sides; the growing strain in both his voice and pants, betraying him to the highest degree.

Brennan's eyes narrowed and she took an extra step towards him, so that with the extra boost of her boots, she was now head level with Booth.

"You obviously have little regard for womanhood. You must learn respect." She whispered huskily against his lips before turning around and swaying her hips towards the bedroom; giving Booth a _very _satisfying view of her ass as she sashayed through the doorway.

His eyes were wide and his breathing echoed in time with the erotic click of her heel. She looked over her shoulder and raised a brow at his apparent refusal to move from his spot in the hallway.

"Well don't just stand there. Are you willing to come with me, or do I need to inflict any necessary force on you?" Her eyes traveled slowly up and down his form in question, her lips parting ever so slightly as she visually seduced his body.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Booth met her gaze and realized the dark intentions there.

She was taking charge of him, making him lose his mind while he bumbled about and did fuck all about it..._oh that was so wrong._ If she thought she had the upper hand, well then she had another thing coming.

Seeley Booth was no slouch.

He would play her little game and make it perfectly clear; you do not toy and mess with a horny guy, confronted by his favorite fantasy of the woman he loved and get away with it.

"And what if I don't wish to come with you?" Booth replied unexpectedly, flashing a cocky grin to the Wondrous woman in playful defiance.

She cocked her brow again, this time in amusement.

"Oh, I'll _make you cum._" She licked her lips to emphasize her point, allowing her tongue to skim the opening of her top lip sensuously.

The sexy remark and innuendo did not go unnoticed by Booth, who was beginning to sweat beneath his white collared shirt and tie.

Brennan winked and spun on her heel, walking into the bedroom and leaving him in no doubt, what kind of hectic trouble he was about to venture into...

As he walked through the doorway of her bedroom chambers, he noted the lights were also off and dozens of little candles littered the space, making the surroundings dark and lustful.

But that was before he saw the bed.

She had put on those dark sheets he loved (especially when they contrasted with her ivory, silk skin) and had placed a golden rope of some sort in the middle of the bed linen.

"Lay down."

A voice distracted Booth from the bed and he glanced over to see her staring at him from the far side of the room, against a wall.

"Excuse me?" He tried and failed to keep his voice in check. Brennan eyed him carefully before pushing herself off the wall and sauntering over to him slowly.

She was about two inches away from his face before she spoke dangerously in his ear.

"It's not a question, it's an order. Lay. Down."

The whole dominant enforcer stuff was really turning Booth on, but he wouldn't give in that easily.

"Make me." He used her words from earlier and smirked as her eyes narrowed on him; the dark, smoky eye make up, making her look ridiculously sexy when infuriated.  
Brennan loved this 'hard to get' attitude he was working. The roguish refusal to obey rules and orders excited her immensely, especially since it was so out of character for Booth to deny her anything at all. Except for a gun, of course, but that was understandable.

"Fine," She flared her flaming blue orbs once more and yanked Booth by his tie, so that he was flush against her own body. "Let me remind you, Agent Booth, that I do not tolerate nor take well to insubordination. If you continue to allow your rebellious mouth to take over, then I will be forced to take action. Is that understood?"

Booth bit back a moan as she brushed him lethally below the belt.

"Yes, _Wonder Woman._"

"Good." She smiled naughtily before pushing him backwards onto the bed. He stumbled and fell onto his back, bouncing onto the mattress as she made her way to the side of the bed again.

"Now that we are on the same page here, let me lay down some ground rules," She grabbed the rope from the bed and held it loosely in her hand. "Number one. You are forbidden to speak unless I tell you to. This means no remarks, comments or any profanities used while I'm in charge. Number two," She swiped the rope slowly up his right, inside thigh and tapped him gently. "No touching. You touch me," She hit him harder. "Then I'll touch you, just not in the way you want it." She allowed the thick material to droop over his erection and Booth gasped at the little pressure it caused. "Finally, number three. This is my lasso of truth. If you fail to follow the terms and conditions set, then I'm afraid that you'll be receiving a good, hard prompting from yours truly, as a result of your ignorance. Can I trust that you can behave under these circumstances?" She was hovering over him with such intensity, he was actually a little afraid of what kind of _prompting _she had in mind. Then again, the mere thought of Brennan's deadly wrath, directed at him, sent a delicious sensations and thoughts down his lower half.

He nodded in response to her question, choking on the sexual remark that threatened to be voiced in his throat. Brennan gave a tight smile, before lowering her whip like weapon to the bed.

Her next move took Booth by complete surprise.

"Bones!" He yelped as she ripped apart his shirt, forcing the seams and most of the buttons to tear away from the sides of his work garment and onto the wood flooring below. Once he was stripped of his top clothing, bare skin was met with blunt nails, deriving a strangled groan from Booth's lips as Brennan gently clawed and scraped her hands down his chest.

"Ah, ah, ah, don't struggle. I think you'll find your situation will improve, if you just give up all control to me." She taunted him as he attempted to sit upright. She grasped his shoulders and held him down, climbing on top of him while doing so and straddling his lap.

Booth hissed as her cloth covered center brushed up his length and threatened to suffocate his heavily aroused cock within the confines of his boxers.

"_Shit."_ He breathed and stifled the impulse to grab hold of her hips and slam her gloriously wet heat, down onto his equally hot sex.

She was making small rocking movements with her pelvis, stroking and maneuvering her small waist up and down, side to side and back and forth along his hard length and thighs. Booth growled and decided if they were ever going to get to the good stuff tonight, then he would have to put a stop to her teasing.

Summoning up the required strength, Booth took hold of her torturous hips and held her there firmly.

His breathing had become very ragged; frustration as well as desire pumping rapidly through his body while his chest heaved with restraint.

"Phase one, complete." Booth's eyes snapped open.

"What?"

"Phase one...a test of your self-control and bodily demands. To see whether you have as much willpower as I have come to expect you to possess." Brennan whispered sultrily against his ear and began to lift her body off of his. Booth was having none of it and kept his hands planted tightly on her waist.

"You were testing me?" He licked his lips in parchment, his voice sounding incredulous as he reevaluated the situation once again.

"Yes and you passed, Agent Booth," She nipped his earlobe playfully and shifted over to the left side of the bed. Booth huffed petulantly and allowed the loss of her body to sweep over his regretfully. "Now for phase two."

Another surprised gasp left Booth's mouth, this time as a result of his lower regions reacting to her soft touch as she began to undo his pants belt and buckle.

"What's phase two?" He gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw, the subtle touches she was giving his erection, not going unnoticed by Booth, who was literally teetering on the edge of insanity. She didn't even try to hide the smug smirk that curved against her lips.

"The phase in which you demonstrate how capable you are at handling a woman's body." Brennan knew what her words were doing to him and satisfaction swelled in her chest as she felt his cock harden beneath her fingers.

Booth groaned and thrust against her hand, her erotic voice accompanied by her feather light caress making him want to flip her over and fuck her senseless into the mattress below.

But that's not how the game was supposed to be played. Sure he wanted to relieve that ungodly ache in his pants, but he wanted to please his Bones more. And if that meant being _tortured_, _teased_ and _manipulated_ by Wonder Woman, well... he was a wiling participant.

"Shouldn't you be getting naked too, then?" Booth waggled his eyebrows, but instead of a response he got a sharp whack to the thigh. "OW! What the hell?"

"You just violated rule one. No speaking unless I tell you to. Do I need to go over this again?" She scowled and batted her lasso against the palm of her hand. Booth gulped and eyed her nervously.

"No."

"Thank you. To redeem yourself, you can begin by removing my clothing."

He nodded silently, not willing to test the ruling system again, by opening his mouth. Looking across at her body, Booth didn't know where to start. She looked absolutely sensational in those tight panties, and that corset...lets just say it didn't leave much to the imagination. He wanted to be able to touch bare skin, but he didn't want to ruin the hot ensemble.

"I'm waiting." She purred while fingering the length of her lasso. Booth's mouth went dry and his fingers itched to get to work on her body. But what to choose first...

As if reading his mind, she answered the question for him.

"Let me make this easier for you," She picked up his hands placed them at the top of her short, costume bottoms. "Start with my panties first. I'm sure you'd love to know what I've got hidden underneath..."

Booth breathed slowly, his excitement hardy contained as his shaky hands smoothed over the soft silk in between her legs, his fingers slowly edging under the band and feeling...an even softer surface?

_Oh sweet Jesus._

Booth groaned as his hands felt no other barrier blocking the way to his prize; finding only bare skin and a small patch of curls feathering against his digits.

"Mmm, keep going..." Brennan's breathless whisper heated his body and blood soon scolded him down his neck, beneath his hot skin. Her words of encouragement were all he needed and soon he was deep in exploration of her sex; his fingers delving and dancing along her moist lips and folds, easing and teasing the small bud of wet nerves until she gasped in sheer desperation.

"Okay, that's enough!" She moaned and drew his hands swiftly out of her garment. "Remove them now and then you can begin on the corset."

Booth allowed the flimsy shorts to drag along, past her legs, his knuckles slightly brushing against the velvety skin of her thighs before he yanked them down, completely over her boots.

He then set to work on her girdle, the cold metal of the zip from behind the garment in contrast of his flushed skin, sending shivers down his spine. Her back was so smooth and incredibly soft, he longed to kiss and touch every inch of her perfect body.

Once he had unveiled her top half, Booth steadily unclasped the cups of her bra and dropped all the loose clothing to the floor. Brennan was basically nude (with the exception of her boots and tiara) and sat with her eyes fixed on Booth. He was partially naked himself, his bottom half still covered by his obscured belt and buckle, pants and black underwear.

"Permission to speak?" Booth asked hesitantly while glancing at her whip.

"Permission granted." She replied wearily, her suspicious looking eyes of blue thunder stalking him while he forced his mouth to form words.

"Well, in order to handle a woman correctly, to satisfy her to full capacity, wouldn't it be logical for both the male and the female to be naked?" He negotiated huskily, his mouth curving upwards into a sexy little grin while his fingers tip toed suggestively up her inside leg.

Brennan gazed at him thoughtfully, before she too, relented into a naughty half smile.

"Why yes. I believe that would pass more than sufficiently for sound logic."

Within seconds she was over his body, her fingers making quick work of his trousers and underwear while her lips skimmed the stubble of his jaw. Booth growled and allowed her frantic hands to work their delicious magic on his pants.

Soon Brennan sat straddling a very naked Booth, her center rubbing up against the firm, delectable abdominals of his stomach while her thighs squeezed the sides of his ribcage.

"I think we have surpassed the stage of phase two; now for the all important phase three... How well would you say you are at pleasuring a woman, Agent Booth?"

If a man could die from too much blood rushing to the dick, then Booth was sure that human combustion would definitely be on the agenda tonight.

He gaped up at Brennan. The way she was looking at him and talking...

"You are_ allowed _to answer the question." She sighed and drew a figure of eight on his chest, as if she was growing tired of this little game she had begun. Booth's eyes narrowed and both his hands came up to encircle her wrists. If she was looking for something more exciting, he would damn well give it to her.

"I'd say I'm pretty damn good at making you scream_,_ cause I know all the places that you liked to be ravished and touched," Brennan gasped in surprise and stared wide eyed down at the feral gleam in his chocolate, brown orbs. "But you've been playing me all night long, and like a horny idiot, I let you hook and reel me into your little game. So now I'm so fucking turned on, I don't think I could even stand not being in your tight little sheath any longer..." To prove his point, Booth clasped hold of her hips and before she had a chance to respond, he had fully submerged himself inside her dripping core.

"Booth!" She cried and shot her head back in blinding pleasure. Booth had had her on the edge from the moment he had entered her. She could feel the pressure rising in her pit of her womb, coiling and uncoiling, until...

He removed his cock from her heat.

"Bastard." She hissed through gritted teeth, clenching his biceps through vice like fists while she desperately tried to reconnect their sexes.

Booth was strong though and held her waist firmly high above his throbbing cock, despite his own unbearable desire to join and hold her irresistibly hot core over his member.

"What's the matter Wonder Woman? Do you need to rely on a _man _to make you feel good?" Booth sneered and rolled his hips below her own. Brennan glared at him furiously while he continued to taunt her with his manhood. "Not so nice when the shoe's on the other foot, eh? Bet you just can't wait- fuck!" He swore and released her hips to go to the aid of his stinging red thigh. Brennan sat on top of him, lasso in hand, with a devilishly evil smile on her face.

Booth didn't even get the chance to stop her as she lowered the head of his girth into her entrance and sank completely down onto him.

"Mmm, baby, that's _exactly _what I intend to do to you..."

She thrust her hips over him seductively, before giving him a tight squeeze with her inner muscles. Booth gasped out, forgetting about the faint twinge of pain he felt on his inside leg and focusing on the intense feeling of his cock sliding into and out of her heat.

"Oh god, Bones."

She was riding him slowly but throughly, making the tightness in his balls send tremors to the base of his spine and recklessly through his groin.

For moments the Wonder Woman fantasy was forgotten; the basic, primal urges to just simply seek release and fuck your partner taking control of their sweat covered bodies.

Booth was in ephemeral heaven, every single stroke of her walls on his cock creating the most unbelievable sensation. The friction of her red rubber boots against his sides added to the experience, bringing him right to the high point of his climax.

"Shit Booth!" Brennan jerked frantically above him, the angelic light at the end of the tunnel rising up and momentarily surrounding her in an exquisite hot flush. The urgency of her orgasm hit her delightfully, just as his peak came crashing down.

"Fucking hell, Bones." He held her tightly to his chest and allowed both their hammering heart beats to race in time with one another. The tiara she had been wearing was now lopsided and clinging for dear life in her messy locks of curls, which looked disheveled and undeniably sexy, even at post-carnal bliss.

"Wow, that was just..." She curled her fingers lovingly against his chest and inhaled his musky, male scent.

"Hm, yeah. The whole Wonder Woman in charge attitude was insanely hot, Bones. God, do you look eatable in those panties of yours." Booth grinned and swatted her ass affectionately, his arm still holding her over her mid section.

"Haha, well I liked the whole vice versa situation that followed...did you like having me on top?"

"Oh yeah, but I like seeing you in all kinds of different positions, Bones, so that doesn't really count." She laughed and rested her head above his heart, listening to the now calm rhythm of his breathing patterns.

"Booth?" She asked after a few silent seconds.

"Yeah?"

"Do you still have that 'squint' costume leftover from Halloween?"

"Yeah, why?"

She grinned broadly before settling her lips over his own.

"Thought I would take you up on a fantasy of my own. Perhaps a strong, sexy squint could teach me a thing or two about different positioning..."

............................................................................................................................................................................

**I'm tired, my computer hates me and it's raining...but on the plus side, I've got you guys and the uplifting remedy of reviews. I will leave that Review button in your capable hands, people. **


	25. Xrated in the Xcertificate

**Hey, so who here ordered a new chapter on this long neglected story, eh? X is such a hard letter, but success takes a time-consuming and patient process...**

**But since we don't have time or patience, let's just get this show on the road people! :)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

**A/N: Thanks to EmmyMayyy- a beta and a writer, so multi-talented perhaps? And B Graymist, who inspired the first part of the title for this piece. I obviously lack creativity when it comes to imagining up these plots. Too much TV I suppose...**

**X rated in the X-certificate**

"Put your hand where I can see it." Booth's eyes never left the screen ahead of them, even as that wandering hand of hers edged its way up the top of his thigh, and then slowly down once more.

"What do you mean?" Brennan asked innocently, eyes glued to the moving picture surrounding the entire, almost empty room.

"You know what I mean, Bones. This," He motioned towards the piece of her anatomy that was getting a little _too_ comfortable, settled in Booth's lap. "Is not permitted in a movie theater, let alone in any public gathering. Do you want us to get kicked out of here?"

His voice had meant to sound stern, yet under the strain of his jeans (and raging libido) it had come out as little more than a meek whisper.

"Oh come on, Booth. Look around. There are hardly any occupants in the room; no one would be able to see anything, besides," She stroked one delicate finger across his tented bulge, causing him to jerk and fidget mercifully in his seat. "I can tell this movie is creating arousing and heated images in your head, which is perfectly natural, given the nature of this film-"

"Bones, you can't just give me a hand job in the middle of an adult movie theater!"

"Fine." She huffed and sunk further down in her seat. Booth breathed a sigh of relief and willed himself to calm down as he continued to gaze at the moving projection ahead. It was true that they were basically alone; apart from a few drifters, a handful of young-ish couples and the ticket attendant, Booth and his partner were pretty much alone in their disclosed, private viewing area at the back.

A quick glance around assured him that no one was paying attention to the small commotion that had involved Brennan's digits massaging his manhood regions- all eyes seemingly latched onto the steamy action that was happening above on screen.

A movement out of the corner of Booth's eye caused him to look over, however he immediately wished he hadn't as he witnessed Brennan stealthily tip toeing her hand up the inside of his thigh, much to his visual and physical aided stimulation.

"_Booones._" He pleaded, crying out her name like a prayer as she toyed with the zipper of his black, denim jeans.

"Mmm?" She hummed absently, proceeding to stroke him up and down his length through his underwear, in result, hardening the girth beneath.

"Stop!" Booth hissed and went to yank her hand away when Brennan suddenly twisted in her chair, hoisted herself over the arm of her seat and into the surprised lap of the dumbstruck FBI Agent.

"Bones!" He yelped as her mouth crushed against his and her hips began rolling seductively up his crotch area and gyrating her hot center up and down his rock hard erection.

His complaints soon turned into moans as her sweet body did its work and rocked temptingly over the prominent bulge, extruding from its confines- the deliriously hard friction becoming his undoing as Brennan nestled against the large tent between her thighs, leaving Booth panting in her ear.

"We...can't do this."

"I'm pretty sure we can."

"We might get caught."

"Hmm...that is a possibility. Are you afraid we may get caught?"

"Well no, but...oh shit, right there..._yeah baby, _I just don't really wanna be charged with public indecency-"

Hitching her legs higher up on the seat, Brennan bent her body so that her center deliberately collided with his boxer-covered erection, prior to the strangled groan that escaped Booth's throat.

"Mm it's dark, nobody is aware of our sexual conduct- And I can't wait to get you home and strip you down for bed," Her husky murmur vibrated low against the hollow of his throat; pin prickles of delight whispering up the sides of his arms as he bucked and ground his hips up towards her, much to Brennan's liking and pleasure. "Ooh yeah...besides, this movie is arousing me to the very extent that I _need _to relieve some pent up pressure as soon as possible ."

Her lips continued their exploration down the tensed muscles of his neck, swirling her tongue right over the small bump of his Adam's apple before retreating back up to the delicious, rough texture of his unshaven jawline.

"Oh fuck, babe, you have no idea how hot you make me."

"I have some clue." She arched a perfectly even eyebrow up in mock amusement as she began stroking him through his jeans, taunting him slowly and languidly before trailing her finger down the material of his black underwear.

Booth hissed and grabbed both of her hands and held them together securely, making sure she had no chance of escape; even if she did wish to vacate his lap (which she had absolutely no intention of doing).

"Shit, if we're gonna do this- right here, right now- we're doing it my way, Bones. Now," He quickly released one of her sneaky hands from their imprisonment, not giving her enough time to recover as one large hand came to collect both of hers and held them behind her back. "Correct me if I'm wrong but I'm pretty sure that's _my _body you were just groping a minute ago- perhaps you need to be reminded of my rule about _wandering hands..._"

"Booth." Brennan whined, not liking her new predicament and squirming under the firm hold he had her hands clasped in. The FBI Agent smirked before using his spare hand to curl around the back of her head and crash her pouting lips down to his, hard.

"You can't always get your own way, Babe." Booth teased her bottom lip between his teeth, reveling in the male prevail that washed over him as she inevitably whimpered and shuddered beneath his touch.

Brennan scolded herself for falling so easy under Seeley Booth's irresistible bravado of tantalizing charm, her body so naturally sinking down and succumbing to the insatiable tug of her partner.

_Damn that cocky smile. _At the best of times, she could accept his arrogant and juvenile behavior with an eye roll and even a smile if she was feeling playful, but right now she just wanted to wipe the smug grin from his far too symmetrical features.

"I beg to differ, _Seeley_," Brennan rewarded herself a small victory as Booth's eyes widened and flared unknowingly while his eyebrows furrowed in suspicion. _She only called him by his given name when trouble was brewing and he could spot that from a mile away..._

"I believe the phrase is, 'I _always _get what I _want'_... And right now, you're the only thing that comes to mind." She licked the shell of his ear, relishing the excitement and desire that pooled slickly between her thighs as his member poked confoundedly out of his lower body's premises, pressurizing her slit in all the right places.

But it still wasn't enough.

Booth was buzzing beneath her, sexually frazzled as he contemplated her words and unconsciously thrust his hips up in sync with his battling urges.

Brennan was in need of some very pleasurable and highly satisfying pleasing and in able to get that, she needed the passionate, wild and uninhibited side of this man to break out and wreak delicious mayhem and torture on her body.

_But what to do?_

"Oh God Booth, please...just do something, I need you to take me now." She whispered against his ear and edged the point of her nose into the crook of his neck. Her desperation had won out when it came to begging Booth to fuck her senseless in a dark movie theater, along with a huge screen of naked, sweltering images to power her imagination; she needed this more than she realized it.

Her plea had seemed to awaken Booth from his dirty, lust filled thoughts long enough for him to recognize that there was, indeed, a very hot, smart mouthed, delectable woman on his lap, imploring him to pleasure and please her and he was just sitting there like a complete and utter moron?

_Oh hell no..._

If it had been any other woman, he would of said no and put a stop to it before either of them got caught and severely embarrassed, but because it was _her..._

Something inside him snapped like a pencil and fire shot through his veins.

Nostrils flared, eyes narrowed dangerously, teeth and jaw clenched, skin burning and arousal commandeered his entire being and unleashed the inner beast from within.

"Bones." He growled and before she could speak, Booth slammed his mouth to hers, biting her lips roughly and swallowing her moans and surprised negligence in one big gulp. When he had finally ended his oral assault on her mouth, Brennan was pleasantly surprised to find that his aggressive libido rampage didn't end there.

Nipping and sucking at any piece of skin he laid his eyes on, Booth attacked and devoured her body as if she was his last meal on Earth.

Instead of sipping, he drank and got drunk on the taste and flavor of her skin and collarbone.

Rather than taking his time and savoring the finally there skin to skin contact, Booth abrasively yanked the belt from his jeans, tugging violently at his pants and boxers until they pooled at his ankles and grazing her hips with a pair of dexterous, strong hands.

Choosing not to remove her skirt, he simply ripped the flimsy panties off with a snarl and savagely stroked a finger into her soaked entrance.

"Ah!" She cried in ecstasy as he greedily fingered her opening and walls with brutal integrity- slowly pumping her hard before lightly pounding her clit with the flick of his thumb.

"Oh yes! Ah!"

"Quiet." He commanded gruffly as his other hand began to crawl of her inner thigh, up to the sweet spot, right above her-

"SHIT!" She panted and screamed silently into his neck as his clever digits reached her g-spot and encircled it with all the might and skill that two- perhaps even three men couldn't conjure up and achieve.

She felt herself falling, her form a feather drifting harmoniously down from the skies; the heavens singing as her body hummed in delight of her newly arrived orgasm.

Slumping against his hard frame, Brennan sighed contently as his hands stroked her back, soothing her down from her high and leaving her body literally humming with satisfaction.

She heard a sigh from the left side of her head and went to face him when she stopped halfway and analyzed the feeling of something hard and pointed against her stomach.

Booth's eyes were unfocused and glazed all over, giving Brennan the chance to sneak her hand down and lightly brush the stiff erection that seemed to harden and lengthen the moment her breathy voice hit his lips.

"Fuck me Booth."

Looking up through hooded eyes, Booth groaned deep in his throat before guiding his cock to her heat and sliding _oh so slowly _into her hot sheath that seemed to melt his entire body right to the core.

He threw his head back and moaned, feeling like a teenager again as he battled to keep his excitement under control.

"Don't hold back... I need it." She hissed as he hit a particularly sensitive spot inside her sex, drawing her closer and closer to that promised release that guaranteed satisfaction.

Both their groans, combined with the heated passion and activity on screen, heeded the arrival of their climaxes, as Brennan continued to quake and surrender to the delicious friction of his wondrously slick member pounding exquisitely hard inside her.

"Oh baby." He breathed against her shoulder as he came down from his high and reeled in the aftermaths of his tremendously ferocious orgasm- wave after wave rocking him till he fell forward, into the grateful and forever welcome arms of his partner.

...

**Y is next (thank God Almighty) so feel free to contribute and leave your ideas :)**

**Ciao for now my lovelies! **


End file.
